Aprendiendo de ti
by Luna Lunatic.Uchiha
Summary: Hinata no era la hermana mayor perfecta, pero aún así trataba de hacer lo mejor con Hanabi. Aunque su adolescente hermana mayor no se lo pondría tan fácil. Pero esta vez un ángel guardián le ayudaría, mientras que un jefe sexy solo la complicaría.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Carol Martin, Aprendiendo de ti. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro contiende contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**SINOPSIS**

**En el momento en que te debes hacer cargo de una hermana adolescente. Cuando el amor de tu vida no resulta ser como pensabas que era. Cuando tu madre en vez de ser una ayuda Solo da problemas... Todo tu planeta se viene abajo. Mas, gracias a Dios, acostumbra a aparecer ese ángel de la guarda que te ayuda a superar cada situación. Al mío lo conocí por casualidad y lo mejor que hice fue dejarme llevar y aprender de él todo cuanto precisaba para pelear y ganar todas y cada una de las batallas que tenía pendientes.**

**Mi vida no era demasiado diferente del resto del mundo, o al menos, eso pienso yo. La vida siempre me enseñó a ser exigente y a no volar demasiado alto. Tenía muchas responsabilidades, debía tener los pies en la tierra, pero, inevitablemente, me dejé llevar. Los sentimientos se pueden esconder por un tiempo limitado y siempre saldrán a flote, sin que puedas evitarlo.**

**CAPITULO 1**

—¡Hanabi-chan! ¡Hanabi-chan! —le llamé, pero no me hacía caso. —¡Despierta ya Hanabi Hyuga! —opté por gritarle finalmente.

Ver a aquella adolescente de la que me tenía que hacer cargo, dormida profundamente, me hizo reír, se la veía tan despreocupada. Muchas veces escuchaba acerca del parecido que solían tener las hermanas, pero en nuestro caso, éramos el día y la noche. No me refiero a nada físico, pues, aunque su pelo era castaño y largo, sus ojos de color perla y su estatura media eran exactamente iguales en mí, aunque por dentro, no teníamos nada que ver.

—¡Hanabi-chan! Si te tengo que llamar de nuevo, lo haré con un cubo de agua fría —dije intentando sonar firme y cerré la puerta de su habitación. Claro que jamás haría algo así mi hermana menor, pero era la única manera de levantarla.

Solté un largo suspiro, jamás negué que hacerme cargo a mis 30 años de una adolescente de 16 me había venido demasiado grande, no estaba preparada. Mi madre se adelantó a su edad al tenerme tan joven a mí y se atrasó demasiado al tenerla a ella. La diferencia tan enorme no dejó que conectásemos en ningún momento, aunque me hubiese gustado que ella confiase en mí, pero su actitud lo hacía todavía mucho más difícil, y yo no quería presionarla.

"Será mejor que te encargues de ella, ya estoy demasiado mayor para soportar adolescentes". Aquella frase resonaba en mi cabeza todos los días, no podía olvidarla. A mi madre le gustaba vivir la vida, tener tiempo para ella y disfrutar, sin pensar en que me estaba dando una de las mayores responsabilidades de mi vida y que podía afectarme enormemente, pero no solo a mí, sino también a Hanabi.

Sin embargo, pasase lo que pasase, jamás la iba a dejar sin un lugar donde quedarse. Se me asignaron demasiadas responsabilidades en casa desde el abandono de mi padre y prácticamente me tocó aprender a sobrevivir sola mientras mi madre se iba de fiesta en fiesta. Quizás eso me hizo ser demasiado estricta en casi todos los aspectos de mi vida y solo pedía que Hanabi reaccionase algún día; no podíamos seguir por ese camino, me preocupaba.

—¡Hanabi, por favor despierta! —grité desde mi habitación mientras me ponía los tacones.

—¡Que ya estoy despierta! —contestó de mala gana.

—Tienes 5 minutos para arreglarte, si no te irás caminando a clase.

Estuve tentada en más de una ocasión a dejarla ir sola ya que no sería nada satisfactorio escuchar las reprimendas de tu jefe por llegar tarde, pero no podía dejarla sola. Mi madre jamás se encargó de acompañarme a ningún sitio ni de saber si la vida me iba bien o mal, no quería que ella viviese lo mismo. No si yo estaba allí para apoyarla.

Pero tampoco podía ser tan complaciente, Hanabi necesitaba límites y también mucha ayuda, así que estaba dispuesta a darle ambas cosas, no quería que por mi culpa se mal acostumbrase. A sus 17 años no iba a entender que lo único que hacía era ayudarla, pero con el tiempo, la vida le iría enseñando que no era tan mala como ella me pintaba en su mente, que lo estricta que era con ella era por su bien.

Terminé de coger todas mis cosas para no llegar tarde a la oficina y me tomé el café que me quedaba de un solo sorbo, no me gustaba demasiado las cosas amargas, pero realmente necesitaba las energías que me proporcionaba la cafeína.

—Vamos

—¡Que ya voy! —dijo replicando de nuevo.

Solté en segundo suspiro y una pequeña sonrisa que reprimí. No entendía bien qué le costaba estar activa y levantarse temprano, no le pedía demasiado. Solo tenía la responsabilidad de sacar buenas notas y fregar los platos de vez en cuando, solo deseaba lo mejor para su futuro.

—Ya estoy... — dijo malhumorada al llegar a la cocina.

La miré de arriba a abajo. Hanabi siempre fue un poco rebelde, pero en aquella época había llegado a niveles insuperables. Se había puesto un pantalón roto por todos sitios, una camiseta descolorida, el pelo alborotado y llevaba los labios pintados de negro.

—Hanabi Hyuga me puede decir que clase de ropa es esa— la miré seria a los ojos.

—Es la moda... —respondió con desagano, como si estuviera hablando con una tonta.

—¿Eso es moda? Pues a mi me parece demasiado estrafalario.

—No soy nada de eso— reprochó con mala cara.

Cogió a toda prisa un vaso de leche y un par de tostadas que había preparado.

—¿Te dejan ir a clase así? —pregunté preocupada.

—¿Así cómo?

—Así, con la ropa rota y maquillada...

—No está rota, la compré así —todo lo respondía de mala gana.

—Así nunca encontrarás un buen marido... —suspiré y me resigné, no tenía tiempo para andar con su "moda". —Si tú te ves bien y los profesores te dejan entrar a clase lo acetaré.

—No quiero un marido, sé valerme por mí misma.

—Sí, sí, ya lo veo.

Cogí mi bolso y salimos a toda prisa en dirección a su instituto. Me habían aconsejado mil veces que no me metiese en su vida, que la dejase tomar sus decisiones, pero no podía evitarlo. Necesitaba llevarla y exigirle buenas notas, para saber que al menos estaba haciendo lo mínimo que tendría que haber hecho mi madre.

Ir en coche con ella era igual que ir sola. La adolescencia nunca fue fácil para nadie, tampoco para mí, así que entendía su falta de comunicación. Me convertí, sin quererlo, en el ogro de quien tenía que huir, pero sabía que algún día entendería que solo me preocupaba por ella, que lo hacía por su bien, o al menos eso esperaba.

Apenas se despedía cuando salía del coche. Nuestra relación se había enfriado demasiado y era normal. Jamás tuvimos el espacio para ser hermanas y disfrutarnos como tal, sino todo lo contrario. La vida me llevó a ejercer un papel de madre de chica adolescente para el que no estaba preparada y a Hanabi le vinieron grandes todos los cambios por los que había pasado en la vida.

—Nos vemos a la hora de la cena — grité a través de la ventanilla mientras se marchaba, sin obtener respuesta —por favor, pórtate bien.

Siempre me quedaba mirando, por si alguna vez le daba por girarse y dedicarme una sonrisa antes de irme, pero eso jamás sucedía. Me soportaba porque no tenía más remedio en la vida y eso era difícil de cambiar.

Me veía reflejada en ella siempre, así que quería que su vida fuese un poco más fácil que la mía. Ninguna de las dos tuvimos a nuestra madre presente, preocupándose por nosotras, pero quería que sintiese que yo llenaba ese espacio, que podía confiar en mi. Ella era mi responsabilidad, como tantas otras, aunque en realidad, por más que no me gustase reconocerlo, lo único que necesitaba era alguien que cuidase de mí.

**. . . . . .**

No tardé mucho en dirigirme a la gran oficina en la que trabajaba. Había conseguido un buen puesto como ayudante de jefe en una empresa de ventas online, así que podía mantener bien mis gastos y todo lo que Hanabi necesitaba. Estaba orgullosa de haber llegado tan lejos sin tener apoyo de nadie.

La oficina era bastante espaciosa y había crecido muy rápidamente. Las ventas online se dispararon cada vez más por el uso de la tecnología y ya podíamos ser más de 50 empleados. Todos compartíamos un único espacio, lleno de mesas, en la 5 planta de uno de los edificios del centro de la ciudad.

La luminosidad y limpieza del lugar era algo que me hacía trabajar mucho más feliz de lo que ya lo hacía.

Aquel negocio solo llevaba funcionando unos 10 años y yo había formado parte de él desde hacía cinco. Toneri, nuestro jefe, era el hombre más atractivo y exitoso. Desde su divorcio se había convertido en uno de los hombres más deseados de la oficina y aunque se le conocía bien por coquetear con todas, y, no es porque yo me quisiera alagar, pero sentía que conmigo tenía un trato especial.

Al ser su ayudante directa pude conocerlo un poco más de cerca, encaprichándome con él cada día más. Era un hombre frio, calculador y centrado en sus negocios, pero podía disfrutar de tener uno de los mejores físicos. Aquel mentón masculino, esos ojos profundos y azules, la barba perfectamente recortada y los hoyuelos que se le formaban al sonreír, podía hacer derretir a cualquiera.

—¡Buenos días, madrugadora! —dijo Kurenai bromeando.

—Bien, bueno lo de siempre, Hanabi se volvió a quedar dormida —respondí mientras ponía mi bolso en mi escritorio.

—Sí, tener una adolescente debe ser difícil —respondió Kiba mientras miraba a Shino y se reían.

Kurenai, Shino y Kiba llevaban años siendo mis compañeros de zona. Habíamos creado un buen grupo de trabajo y sabían que acercándose a mí no tendrían demasiados problemas con Toneri, así que nos llevábamos bastante bien.

Kurenai se casó bastante joven y ya tenía 3 hijos casi adolescentes. Era una mujer alta, robusta, con un pelo rizado y pelinegro que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos rojos. Le encantaba estar siempre de risas y, en muchas ocasiones, dejaba entre ver que no era demasiado feliz con su vida, aunque luchaba a diario por seguir sonriendo.

Kiba, por otro lado, siempre fue el típico chico musculado que pensaba que todo el mundo está enamorado de él. Era alto, moreno y con ojos pequeños y profundamente negros. Siempre trabajó súper bien, siendo bastante responsable, pero perdía demasiado tiempo mirándose al espejo y admirándose a sí mismo. No había chica que pasara por su lado que no intentara ligarse, aunque a la hora de la verdad, no conseguía pescar nada.

Shino era todo lo contrario a Kiba. A veces le costaba hablar y jamás lo habíamos visto al lado de ninguna chica. En la oficina habían surgido cientos de amores y desamores, pero él siempre estuvo al margen. Hacía un trabajo excepcional, le faltaba algo de sangre en las venas. Era demasiado tímido, no podía llegar demasiado lejos en los temas amorosos, pero era una persona muy confiable.

—¿Qué tal empezamos la semana? —pregunté mientras me acomodaba en mi asiento.

—Las cosas van bien, estables — respondió Shino.

—¿Y el fin de semana, Hina-chan? — preguntó Kurenai.

—Bien — respondí —, ya sabes, intentando conectar con Hanabi, la invité a comer helado.

—Si quieres la próxima vez os puedo acompañar — propuso Kiba.

—Ni se te ocurra pensar en mi hermana, te lo advierto —dije entre bromas.

—Tranquila, no me gusta más que tú —dijo Kiba mientras me guiñó un ojo.

—¿Tú nunca te cansas? — pregunté riéndome con Kurenai.

—Si hay oportunidad, no — volvió a guiñarme un ojo.

Empezamos a reír como siempre, entre bromas. Aquel grupo de 4 que formamos me sacaba un poco de mi rutina y hacía que olvidase mis problemas. Siempre escuchaba a la gente quejase de su trabajo, pero para mí era el mejor ambiente en el que podía estar.

—Por ahí viene el jefe — dijo en voz baja Kurenai.

Se notaba cada vez que Toneri llegaba, todo se ponía en silencio, siempre se hizo respetar bastante bien.

Kiba y Shino enseguida se pusieron en sus ordenadores y yo intenté disimular que también hacía lo mismo. A medida que pasaba por las mesas todas las chicas se le quedaban mirando, inevitablemente. Toneri podía alegrar la vista de todas nosotras a diario, era inevitable mirarlo todo el tiempo.

—Buenos días, jefe — saludé.

—Hola, preciosa — sonrió y me derretí —, pásame los informes del fin de semana, ¿vale?

—Está bien — respondí.

—Y un par de cafés — me sonrió de nuevo y se metió en su despacho.

Asentí con la cabeza, sin negarme en absoluto. Me encantaba cuando me invitaba a su despacho a hablar sobre el trabajo y acabábamos tonteando como dos niños pequeños.

—¿Otro café? — Shino me miró.

—Ándate con cuidado... — dijo Kurenai.

—Solamente quiere ser simpático — respondí un poco avergonzada.

—No solo contigo — dijo Kiba en un tono serio que me sorprendió un poco.

—En serio, hablamos muchas veces, es diferente a lo que quiere aparentar, tiene algo especial...

—Sí — afirmó Kurenai —, el bolsillo lleno de dinero y ganas de tirarse a todo lo que se mueve.

—Kurenai-san por favor no diga esas cosas— respondí claramente avergonzada.

Ninguna de las chicas que estábamos allí éramos tontas, sabíamos el tipo de vida que Toneri llevaba, pero yo confiaba en que era algo temporal. Era el hombre ideal, completo en todos los aspectos, él se había convertido en un gran partido irresistible. No podía evitar sentirme atraída hacia él, podía ser el hombre perfecto para cualquier mujer.

Me puse a trabajar a toda prisa, intentando hacer los informes para entregárselos cuanto antes. Eso me daba la oportunidad de entrar en su despacho con excusas y estar con él. Llevábamos semanas pasando tiempo juntos y tonteando, sentía que cada día estaba más cerca de tener algo con él. Con Toneri nunca se sabía bien cómo iban a salir las cosas, pero me gustaba arriesgarme.

—¿Hina? — Toneri asomó la cabeza por la puerta de su despacho, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Sí, ya voy, ya te entrego los informes — dije rápidamente.

—Y el café — recalcó. Sonreí de nuevo y mis compañeros me miraron fijamente.

—Hinata, algún día te darás cuenta de lo que busca Toneri en ti —dijo Shino.

—Shino tiene razón —dijo Kiba.

—Dejadla en paz, ella es mayorcita para toma sus decisiones... — dijo Kurenai.

—Gracias— la miré.

—Y para equivocarse — terminó de decir.

Miré a Kurenai sorprendida, sabía que todo lo que decían era por su preocupación, pero Toneri me encantaba, me alegraba la vida estar con él.

—Gracias por vuestra preocupación chicos, pero voy a estar bien — les aseguré dándoles una sonrisa.

—Solo ten cuidado Hina, solo eso — dijo Kurenai con tono maternal y yo asentí.

Las cosas no eran fáciles, tenía que lidiar con una adolescente a la que le encantaba meterse en problemas y llevar adelante una casa como si tuviera 50 años. Él me hacía pasar buenos ratos y sentía que había una conexión, que con el paso del tiempo conseguiría que su corazón fuese mío.

**. . . . . .**

—¿Se puede? — dije tras llamar a la puerta de Toneri.

—Claro, pasa Hina. Tu sabes que mi puerta siempre está abierta para ti.

Por el tono en el que me habló, parecía que estaba de muy buen humor.

—Aquí tienes los informes del fin de semana, ha ido todo muy bien —dejé los papeles encima de su mesa.

—Me alegro — respondió mientras los ojeaba por encima.

—Y aquí está tu café — le entregué un vaso y un sobre de azúcar que llevaba en el bolsillo.

Me senté frente a él a tomarme el mío. Me había costado meses tomarme esas confianzas con él, pero ya no me sentía incómoda. Toneri se había convertido en una especie de amigo con el que hablar.

—¿Qué tal el fin de semana? — preguntó mientras removía el café.

—Nada del otro mundo, ya sabes que tengo a cargo a Hanabi.

—Deberías salir más, te estás perdiendo la noche y la fiesta.

—Con ella en casa creo que eso eso es difícil — dije resignada.

—Un día podríamos salir a cenar o algo así — me miró y puso esa sonrisa que sabía que podía volver loca a cualquiera.

—¿A cenar? — pregunté sorprendida.

—Sí, podríamos quedar alguna noche, así puedes salir de la rutina.

Era la primera vez que Toneri insinuaba algo así y quería ponerme a saltar por la oficina de alegría. El corazón quería salir de mi pecho a toda velocidad.

—No sabría bien qué decir... — estaba un poco abrumada.

—Di que sí y ya está.

—Está bien — nos sonreímos mutuamente.

Podía imaginarme ya con él en un restaurante y luego en su casa. Hacía algunos años que se había divorciado y se le había visto con bastantes chicas, pero no me importaba. En esos momentos me sentía más especial que ninguna y tenía confianza en que podía llegar lejos con él.

Tonteamos cientos de veces entre risas y bromas, incluso algún que otro mensaje, pero era la primera vez que me proponía algo más serio. Sabía que salir a cenar no significaba que quisiera casarse conmigo, pero al menos era el paso para iniciar lo que llevaba meses deseando.

—¿Es ese tu móvil? ¿El que suena? — preguntó, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—¿Qué? — intenté reaccionar a su pregunta.

—Creo que es tu móvil — señaló mi bolsillo.

Lo cogí para ver quién era, pero no conocía el número, así que intenté ignorarlo y lo puse en silencio.

—¿No piensas responder?

—No conozco ese número

—¿Segura? Insiste mucho.

Volví a mirar el móvil y aquel número no paraba de llamar. Me extrañó que el número de un desconocido me llamara con tanto ímpetu, y aunque prefiriera seguir hablando con Toneri decidí que lo mejor sería responder.

—Dame solo un segundo, por favor —dijo yo en modo de disculpa. Me puse de pie y me alejé un poco de su escritorio.

—¿Sí?

—¿Hinata Hyuga? —dijo una voz que no conocía.

—Sí, soy yo.

—Hola, soy el nuevo orientador del instituto, Sasuke Uchiha.

—Eh, hola... —no entendía bien a qué venía la llamada, pero algo me daba mala espina.

—Tenemos aquí su número como responsable de Hanabi Hyuga —cuando dijo el nombre de Hanabi me preocupé.

—Sí, soy su hermana.

—La llamamos porque se ha metido en un pequeño problema...

Suspiré sin dejarlo terminar la frase. No era la primera vez que me enfrentaba a ese tipo de llamadas.

—¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido? — pregunté preocupada, esperándome cualquier cosa.

—Sería mejor que viniese a hablar, creo que debemos reunirnos, me preocupa su actitud.

—Está bien — asentí con la cabeza —, iré en cuanto pueda.

—Por el momento no te preocupes, la tenemos controlada.

—Gracias... —colgué el móvil y volví a suspirar. Ya no sabía qué me podía esperar de ella. Por más que trataba de esforzarme para que ella no se metiera en líos parecía que solo conseguía todo lo contrario.

—¿Problemas? — preguntó Toneri.

—Bueno, es Hanabi... — me volví a sentar —, creo que se ha vuelto a meter en un lío.

No pude evitar agachar un poco la cabeza y sentirme mal, me sentía agotada con ella. Por más que le daba y por más que estaba presente, cada día se me salía más de las manos. No sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo tan mal.

—Ve a ver qué ha pasado.

—¿Ahora? Pero estoy trabajando...

—No te preocupes, después si quieres vuelves, debes tener mano dura con esa chica

—Lo intento, pero no hay forma.

—Anda, ve — sonrió —, arregla el problema.

—¿Estás seguro? —pregunté por última vez.

—Tengo los informes y lo que necesite se lo pediré a Kurenai.

—Está bien, muchas gracias.

Me sentía un poco aliviada al tener la oportunidad de acudir al instituto. Sabía que, por más que me intentase distraer, no iba a estar pensando en otra cosa, necesitaba saber en que problema se había metido esta vez mi hermana.

Me puse de pie y me dirigí hacia la puerta para ir a coger mis cosas. Estaba bastante ansiosa y mi mente empezaba a imaginarse todo tipo de problemas en los que Hanabi se había podido meter. Estaba muy preocupada, ¿sería una pelea? ¿ella estaría bien?

—Hablamos en estos días lo de esa cena ¿no? —preguntó, entonces yo me giré y le sonreí.

—Claro...

Toneri me devolvió la sonrisa y quise derretirme al instante. Tenía el poder de hacerme sonreír en solo dos segundos y dejarme el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Me acerqué a mi escritorio y recogí mis cosas mientras les explicaba un poco a mis compañeros la llamada que había tenido. Ellos ya no se sorprendían ante nada y mucho menos hacia las cosas que tenía que mi hermana hacía.

Me fui directamente al instituto con una mezcla de sensaciones y sentimientos en mi interior. Por un lado, me sentía feliz, parecía que mi primera cita con Toneri podía suceder en los próximos días y, por otro lado, sentía demasiada angustia hacia Hanabi. No sabía bien qué iba a hacer con aquella adolescente, por más que lo intentaba parecía que nada funcionaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Carol Martin, Aprendiendo de ti. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro contiende contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

No tardé mucho en llegar al instituto. Aquel sitio no me resultaba muy familiar, Hanabi apenas llevaba unos meses allí. Era la tercera vez que la cambiaba de centro, con la esperanza de que cambiase, pero podía comprobar que no era así.

En el primer instituto en el que entró decía no sentirse integrada y que por eso no daba todo lo que podía. En el segundo echó la culpa a las amistades que tenía y decidí alejarla por completo. En este ya no sé qué podía ser, pero estaba claro que había otro problema más.

Entré a toda prisa y, sorprendentemente, no había nadie por los pasillos. Imaginaba que era la hora de clase y me alegraba, no quería empezar a ser una cara conocida por allí como lo había sido en los otros centros.

Me dirigí rápidamente hacia la sala de profesores, buscando el despacho el orientador. Me habían hablado bien de ese centro por la calidad de sus profesionales y su preocupación por los alumnos, era todo lo que necesitaba para mi hermana.

Llamé a la puerta del despacho del orientador y abrí despacio para comprobar si había alguien. En el fondo del mismo se encontraba un chico joven, más o menos de mi edad, alto, de cabello negro como el ébano y con la piel blanca.

—¿Hola? — dijo al ver cómo asomaba mi cabeza.

—Hola, busco al orientador, ¿Está por aquí?

—Sí, claro, soy yo.

No pude evitar parecer extrañada. Siempre había tenido la imagen de un hombre mayor, con barba blanca y no alguien tan lozano como él.

—¿Eres tú?

—Sí, soy Sasuke.

Se puso de pie y me invitó a entrar mientras me daba la mano.

—¿Con quién tengo el gusto? — preguntó.

—Ah, lo siento, no me he presentado — seguía mirándolo de arriba abajo —, soy Hinata Hyuga, la hermana de Hanabi.

—Ah, encantando, siéntese.

Su sonrisa cambió un poco y se quedó serio. Estaba acostumbrada a eso, siempre pasaba lo mismo. En cuanto Hanabi comenzaba a dar problemas, los profesionales del centro ya no eran tan simpáticos como de costumbre.

—¿Qué ha pasado? — pregunté ante tanta incertidumbre.

—Bueno, en primer lugar, quiero hacerle saber que estamos dispuesto a ayudar a Hanabi en todo lo que necesite...

Quería desconectar mi cabeza en ese momento. Había escuchado esa frase mil veces y siempre todo acababa igual. En cuanto mi hermana comenzaba a dar más de un problema, ya no tenían tantas ganas de soportar y ayudar a ese tipo de adolescentes.

—Creo que, viendo el historial de Hanabi, debemos trabajar en equipo para ayudarla.

—¿En equipo? —pregunté un poco sorprendida.

—Sí, por un lado, nosotros como centro educativo y por otro lado usted, como responsable.

—Sí, bueno… llevo años intentándolo — respondí resignada y avergonzada, sabía que en parte la actitud de mi hermana recaía en mí.

—Creo que no está muy convencida...

—No, claro que no, todo lo que sea ayudar a mi hermana — intenté disimular, pero ya había perdido todas las esperanzas.

—Soy nuevo en este centro y mi obligación es ayudar a los chicos, puede usted confiar en mí.

—Lo cierto es que llevo años luchando para que Hanabi se comporte bien y ya no sé qué puedo hacer — no supe por qué, pero me sinceré un poco.

—¿Por qué no me cuenta un poco su situación?

Empecé a contarle un poco por encima todo el tema de nuestra madre. No quería entrar en detalles, pero quería que supiese que Hanabi no era mi responsabilidad porque sí. Mi madre no quería problemas, siempre nos encargó todo desde pequeñas y no tuve más opción que hacerme cargo de ella para que pudiese salir adelante, que quería que las cosas no fueran tan difíciles para ella.

Sasuke me miraba sin sorprenderse mucho. Imaginaba que había escuchado cientos de historias similares, que no teníamos nada en nuestra familia que no pasara en otras tantas.

—Y bueno, intento ejercer un poco de madre sin serlo, pero como puede comprobar, las cosas no están saliendo bien.

—Entiendo...

—¿Y ahora puedo saber qué ha hecho?

—Hanabi ha hecho unas pintadas en la fachada con algunas palabras que es mejor no comentar...

Suspiré de nuevo.

—Mire, señora Hinata —comenzó a decir.

—Señorita — corregí casi un poco ofendida, bueno era cierto que ya no era tan joven, pero no tenía ochenta.

—Perdone — se rio —, señorita, he hablado con Hanabi y creo que si trabajamos bien con ella podemos hacer que siga por un buen camino, ha estado bastante comunicativa conmigo.

—¿Ha hablado con usted? —pregunté sin poder esconder mi asombro y un poco de decepción, ella siempre me decía las palabras justas.

—Sé que es difícil lidiar con una adolescente, llevo años haciéndolo con bastantes, pero créeme, se puede.

—Lo sé, pero parece que mientras más intento acercarme a ella solo la alejo más —negaba con la cabeza, resignada.

—Bueno, pero debería seguir intentándolo.

—Lo sé, pero por más que intento hablar, es como hacerlo con la pared.

—Háblale, la escucha, aunque crea que no lo hace — aconsejó.

—¿Y cómo debería actuar ahora? Me siento un poco perdida.

—Lo primero le pediría que siguiese teniendo paciencia, que intente hablar con ella antes de discutir, y lo segundo, que autorice que tenga reuniones conmigo semanales para poder tener un seguimiento.

—¿Y eso tengo que autorizarlo?

—Sí, sobre todo porque ella se opondrá a venir y así puedo hacerlo como si fuera una clase obligatoria.

—Oh, está bien...

Sasuke empezaba a parecerme un poco diferente a todos los demás profesionales con los que había tratado. Sentía que no se iba a rendir a la segunda con Hanabi, que quizás podía ayudarnos un poco para superar las dificultades.

—¿Dónde está? No la he visto sentada ahí fuera.

—Pensé en tenerla castigada el resto del día, pero creo que alejarla de las clases y aislarla solo va a agravar su comportamiento, prefería verla antes a usted.

—Tutéeme, por favor, me hace sentir mayor.

—Está bien — volvió a sonreír —, esperaba hablar contigo antes de hacer nada.

—Es la primera vez que hacen eso y en parte me alegra. Muchas gracias.

—Espero que mis técnicas puedan funcionar, de todos modos, te tendré informada.

—De verdad, se lo agradezco.

—Solo te pido que tenga paciencia y que colabores con nosotros en todo lo que puedas, si lo hacemos en equipo todo irá mejor.

—Está bien, intentaré por todos los medios que tenga a mi alcance ayudar a Hanabi.

—Estaría bien que vinieses de vez en cuando simplemente a hablar de cómo van las cosas, y no solo cuando pasen situaciones como estas.

—Sí, cuente conmigo.

Sasuke solo había hablado 10 minutos conmigo y ya sentía que tenía una disposición diferente al resto del mundo. En otra situación me hubiesen sentado a contarme las cosas delante de Hanabi y no se hubiese librado de la bronca, pero aquella vez fue diferente. El no tenerla cerca me daba tiempo para tomar distancia del problema e intentar ser mucho más paciente.

—Pues muchas gracias — me puse de pie y le di la mano.

Me fijé por primera vez en sus ojos. Los tenía negros y profundos, bastante sorprendentes. La sonrisa que me dedicaba me daba sensación de confianza y bienestar, hacía tiempo que no me sentía tan cercana con una persona completamente extraña para mí.

—Espero que estemos en contacto, y te vuelvo a pedir que, aunque hable de la situación, intentes hacerlo de la mejor manera posible.

—Intentaré ser paciente — asentí con la cabeza.

—Pues un placer, espero no verte mucho por aquí.

Aquellas palabras me sonaron un poco raras y puse cara de extrañada.

—Lo digo por estos motivos — sonrió.

—Ah si, ya — empecé a reír con él.

Salí de aquel centro de una manera diferente a como creí. Cuando estaba llegando solo pensaba en que me tendría que llevar a Hanabi a casa entre gritos y broncas por sus actitudes, pero me fui sola. Tenía que aprovechar ese tiempo para calmarle y elegir las palabras correctas, aunque eso suponía luchar con el temperamento de mi hermana.

Sasuke me pareció completamente diferente al resto, alguien en quien podía confiar. La sensación que viví al reunirme con él fue un poco especial y sentí que de verdad podía controlar a mi hermana pequeña de una vez y que todo aquel infierno de adolescencia rebelde tendría fin más rápido de lo que imaginaba.

**. . . . . .**

El resto del día en la oficina transcurrió con normalidad. Me centré en terminar las cosas que tenía que hacer y Toneri no volvió después del almuerzo, así que no pudimos hablar. Seguía pensando en su proposición sobre cenar, pero también tenía metida a Hanabi en mi cabeza.

Intentaba por todos los medios que el tiempo pasase lento y no llegara la hora de regresar a casa, pero era algo inevitable. Tenía que enfrentarme a mi hermana pequeña, como otras cientos de veces, pero esta vez manteniendo la calma. No sabía bien cómo iba a hacer eso, sobre todo sabiendo la actitud con la que hacía todo.

Llegué a casa y me puse a preparar la cena después de saludarla rápidamente. Ni siquiera se quitó los cascos para hacerlo, se limitó a levantar la mano mientras estaba tirada en la cama y nada más. Me daban ganas de cogerla, sentarla en el sofá y empezar con el sermón, pero Sasuke venía a mi cabeza continuamente e intenté hacer ejercicios de respiración.

Me puse a preparar la cena, sola, como siempre. Hanabi no era capaz ni de poner la mesa y no tenía ganas de ponerme a discutir. Había organizado miles de plannings con horarios para la limpieza y organización de la casa, pero parecía inmune a ellos. Por más que se lo ponía en la puerta de su habitación o en la del frigo, en letras gigante, pasaba de absolutamente todo.

No hacía más que reflexionar e intentar buscar las palabras exactas para hablar con ella mientras preparada un par de pechugas de pollo con ensalada. Quería convertirme en ese tipo de madre que necesitábamos, en la persona comprensiva que entendía todo, pero parecía que no lo había conseguido. Yo tampoco tuve un referente así, me tocó salir adelante sola, sin ayuda, así que no sabía bien cómo actuar.

—Hanabi, a cenar — la llamé suavemente.

Me senté y coloqué su plato frente a mí. Por más que intentase compartir una comida con ella, parecía que siempre comía sola, pero aquella vez esperaba empezar una conversación. Pasaron 10 minutos y la cena comenzó a enfriarse. Pero yo seguí manteniendo la sonrisa y esperé paciente.

—Hanabi — la volví a llamar.

—¿Qué? — respondió de mala gana.

—La cena...

—Pues avisa.

Solté otro largo suspiro y seguí manteniendo mi actitud. Hanabi se sentó y empezó a mirar con asco el plato. Estaba acostumbrada a aquellas caras, para ella nunca nada era suficiente. Por más que lo intentase, siempre había alguna pega sobre el aspecto o los ingredientes, así que ya no me afectaba para nada.

—¿Qué tal tu día? — pregunté.

—Ya sabes cómo ha ido...

—¿Ya lo sé?

—He visto cómo te ibas del instituto por la ventana, así que imagino que sabes que me han pillado.

—¿Y qué te han pillado exactamente? — quería que ella me lo contase.

—Ay, ya lo sabes...

Volvió a responderme con mala gana y mi sonrisa ya no era tan grande como intentaba mantener. La paciencia jamás fue uno de mis fuertes.

—Hanabi, ¿por qué has hecho esas pintadas?

—Porque me ha dado la gana — respondió mientras volvió a mirar con asco el plato.

Tomé aire varias veces e intenté empezar a cenar antes de perder los nervios por completo.

—Porque te ha dado la gana...

—Sí, por eso mismo.

—¿Y qué ponía en las pintadas?

—Ya lo sabes — me miró, como desafiante.

—El orientador no me ha querido explicar el contenido, esperaba que lo hicieses tú.

—Paso, la verdad.

Volvió a mirar el plato y tomó de nuevo la actitud chulesca y pasiva que me ponía de los nervios.

—¿Cuánto piensas durar en este instituto? Porque ya nos vamos a quedar sin opciones en la ciudad — no me pude contener a hacer ese comentario.

—Me da igual, el año que viene pienso dejarlo —dijo dejándome de piedra.

—¿Que piensas dejarlo? No estarás hablando en serio. ¿Acaso te vas a poner a trabajar?

—Qué más da, no tengo planes aún.

—Ah, que aún no tienes planes... — me empezaba a poner de muy mal humor.

—No, no tengo — respondió sin más.

—Pues yo te voy a decir el plan que tienes, al menos por ahora — yo era muy paciente, pero si iba a tomar un tema tan importante a la ligera me iba a poner seria —, vas a comportarte bien porque paso de estar yendo a tu instituto cada dos días, estoy harta de tener que soportar tu comportamiento.

—Ajá — me miró con desinterés.

—Y vas a seguir estudiando y sacando buenas notas porque del instituto vas a ir a la universidad y vas a tener un futuro — dije claramente.

—Aja — volvió a responder.

—Si vuelves a responder así, tendremos un problema.

—¿Más?

—Hanabi, intento de entenderte, de hablar contigo, pero no me lo pones fácil — la miré a los ojos.

—Nadie te lo ha pedido — reprochó.

En ese momento abrí la boca y comencé a decirle mil cosas. Estaba harta de que no valorara nada de lo que hacía por ella, de que no ayudase en la casa y que me diera más problemas que alegrías. Había explotado, tal y como no quería, pero sabía en mi interior que era algo inevitable. Me sentía agotada con ella, como si y no pudiese ir todo a peor.

Hanabi se mantuvo distante, escuchado todo como si fuese una normalidad, y la realidad es que lo era. No fue la primera vez que le dediqué aquellas frases, y probablemente no iba a ser la última. Sabía que esa iba a ser la actitud que pondría y que yo tenía que tomar el control, pero habían sido demasiadas cosas para mantener la paciencia tanto tiempo.

—¿Puedo irme a mi cuarto? No me gusta la cena — me miró, desafiante de nuevo.

—¿Puedes por una sola vez hablar y no salir corriendo?

—No tengo nada que decir, ya te has encargado de gritarlo todo.

—No he gritado Hanabi.

—A veces parece que no te oyes, no engañas a nadie con esa dulce voz.

Resoplé de nuevo, había hablado para nada. Con ella no había mucha solución, y conmigo, parecía que menos. Hanabi se levantó y se marchó a su habitación, sin volver a salir en todo el resto de la noche. Habíamos vuelto a perder la oportunidad de iniciar un acercamiento.

**. . . . . . **

A pesar de que no pude dejar de darle vueltas durante toda la noche a la discusión con Hanabi, intenté hacer mi vida de siempre. La rutina era lo único que me animaba un poco y tener la cabeza metida en el trabajo me despejaba de todo. Llegué a la oficina incluso antes que mis compañeros, después de dejar un poco más temprano a mi hermana en el instituto. Normalmente siempre llegaba justo a tiempo para todo, pero con la falta de sueño había desayunado y estaba vestida incluso antes de lo normal.

—¿Hina? ¿Tú por aquí? — preguntó Kurenai, sorprendida.

—Ya lo ves, sorpresa, sorpresa — respondí intentando sonar graciosa.

Kiba y Shino siempre venían en el mismo coche con ella, así que tuve que soportar la cara de sorpresa de los tres a la vez.

—No seáis exagerados, alguna vez que otra también he llegado temprano.

—No recuerdo en qué año — dijo irónicamente Kiba.

—La verdad es que yo tampoco —le acompañó Shino

Todos comenzaron a burlarse de mí. Les encantaba estar de bromas y a mí me gustaba mucho la forma de ser que tenían. Conseguían sacarme una sonrisa a la mínima y alegrarme la mañana.

—La verdad es que las cosas con Hanabi me tienen sin dormir — confesé mientras organizaban las cosas en sus escritorios.

—¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? — preguntó Shino, sin sorprenderse.

—Hizo unas pintadas y me comprometí a ser comprensiva con ella, hablar de todo, pero al final acabamos peleando de nuevo.

—Sé de lo que hablas — dijo Kurenai —, sabes que tengo hijos de la misma edad y no es fácil, pero lo cierto es que tú tienes el control de todo.

—Lo sé, incluso me comprometí con Sasuke a hacerlo bien.

—¿Sasuke? — preguntó Kiba.

—Tranquilo Kiba-kun, solo es el orientador, no tienes por qué ponerte celoso — respondí. Pero él me miró de reojo y con la ceja levantada. —¿En serio no puedo nombrar a ningún hombre sin que pienses que voy a tener algo con él? — pregunté un tanto ofendida.

—Más te vale... — bromeó.

—Ya hablando en serio — seguí diciendo —, me comprometí a ser comprensiva, pero no sé ya qué hacer.

—Hanabi está en una época difícil, Hina, o te armas de valor o te aseguro que no vas a conseguir nada — aconsejó Kurenai.

—Intenta hablar con ella de nuevo, trata de ser sincera, de explicarle las cosas, es lo mejor para ambas — Shino me miró.

—Sé que tenéis razón, pero ya no sé cómo hacerlo... Siempre que intento hablar ella me ignora…

Toneri llegó a la oficina y ya cada uno se puso a hacer su trabajo, dejando el tema de Hanabi a un lado. Me venía bien dejar de darle vuelta, aunque aceptaba todos los consejos. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, tratarla con paciencia, pero no entendía bien por qué me costaba tanto. Solía siempre tener una gran paciencia, pero parecía que Hanabi con solo unas palabras conseguía sacarme de mis casillas.

—Buenos días, preciosa — Toneri me saludó.

Kurenai puso los ojos en blanco mientras me miraba. A nuestro jefe le gustaba seducir a las chicas y tratarlas cariñosamente, pero a ella le parecía una falta de respeto gigante.

—Buenos días, jefe —le sonreí al igual que él hizo conmigo y me quedé mirándolo mientras se metía en su despacho.

—Por favor, llamen a la limpiadora, se ha inundado la sala — dijo Kiba entre bromas.

—No seas bobo — lo miré fijamente, riéndome.

—Cada día se te cae más la baba... — dijo Shino.

—Cuanto más se le caiga, más riesgo tiene de resbalarse y caer — añadió Kurenai.

Los miré a todos y les hice una burla. Quería ponerme corriendo a hacer los informes de ventas de varios días para ir a su despacho teniendo algún tipo de excusa. Lo de la cena no desapareció de mi mente en ningún momento, estaba deseando que sucediese.

Después de un largo rato trabajando a toda velocidad, recogí toda la información y la saqué por la impresora.

—¿Ya vas con tu amorcito? — preguntó Kiba al ver que me ponía de pie.

—Deja de ser celoso — le saqué la lengua.

Toqué la puerta de su despacho y asomé la cabeza.

—¿Jefe?

—Dime — respondió sin quitar la mirada de su ordenador.

Entré y cerré la puerta tras de mí.

—Quería hacerle entrega del balance de las ventas, va todo muy bien.

—Ah, sí, déjalo ahí, ahora lo miraré.

Parecía demasiado entretenido leyendo las noticias de fútbol. No sabía bien si sentarme y empezar a conversar o dejarlo tranquilo.

—¿Necesitas algo más? — pregunté, para ver si iniciábamos alguna conversación.

—No, tranquila.

—¿Algún café?

—Ya tomé, si eso más tarde —simuló una media sonrisa y siguió atento a su pantalla. Me giré para marcharme, pero la idea de la cena seguía en mi cabeza y no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad.

—Con respecto a lo de cenar... — me atreví a decir.

—¿Cenar? — me miró.

—Eh, sí, lo que hablamos... —se quedó pensativo, haciéndome sentir incómoda.

—Ah, sí, sí... — respondió, pero parecía no saber muy bien de qué hablábamos.

—Si no tienes nada que hacer hoy, estoy disponible — sabía que podía parecer atrevida, pero me daba igual.

—¿Esta noche? — se quedó pensativo —, iba a salir con unos amigos, pero está bien.

—Ah, no, si tenías planes...

—No, tranquila, esta noche está bien, ¿a qué hora paso a buscarte?

—¿A las 9?

—Está bien, allí estaré —sonrió y volvió a mirar su pantalla. Salí de aquel despacho dando saltos de alegría en mi interior y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja difícil de disimular.

—¿Te ha tocado la lotería ahí dentro? — preguntó Kurenai, mirándome fijamente.

—Tengo una cita con Toneri — intenté decirlo en voz baja y sin parecer alucinada, pero no pude evitarlo.

—¿Tienes una cita con Toneri? — Shino estaba sorprendido.

—Una más para su colección... — soltó Kiba.

—No seáis así, estoy segura que Toneri no es como piensan.

—No...No... — Kurenai negaba con la cabeza.

En ese momento me daba igual lo que pensasen, estaba en una nube. Iba a disfrutar de ese sentimiento de victoria a pesar de sus comentarios. Llevaba muchas semanas soñando con tener algo con él y me conformaba con empezar con una cena. Estaba viviendo mi sueño y no iba a dejar que nadie me lo arruinase.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Carol Martin, Aprendiendo de ti. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro contiende contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Después de pasar una tarde de nervios, por fin estaba arreglada para mi primera cita con Toneri. Había salido con algunos chicos en mi vida, no era la primera vez que hacía algo así, pero sentía como si lo fuese. Mi jefe era un hombre bastante deseado por todas y tenerlo para mí era un gran orgullo en esos momentos.

No quise ponerme demasiado elegante, pues no sabía bien dónde íbamos a ir, así que opté por un look arreglado pero casual. Estrené unos pantalones vaqueros que me había comprado en esos días, lo combiné con una camisa blanca casi transparente y me puse uno de mis tacones preferidos. Me sentía bien conmigo misma y, sobre todo, feliz.

En mi adolescencia siempre fui una chica bastante regordeta y con bastante esfuerzo conseguí quitarme aquel complejo de encima. Había conseguido, a base de millones de dietas, estar dentro de mi peso normal y eso hacía que tuviera una buena autoestima. Sentir que la ropa que me gustaba me quedaba bien y que nadie se iba a ir fijando en los kilos que me sobraban, como me torturaron en más de una ocasión mis compañeros de instituto, me hacía sentir más segura que nunca.

Antes de marcharme fui a la habitación de Hanabi a despedirme y a comprobar si ya se le había pasado un poco el enfado conmigo. Desde la cena y la discusión, apenas me había hablado. No me gustaba para nada estar así con ella, prefería ser la típica hermana mayor a la que le cuentan todo y aconseja, pero entre ella y yo era difícil que sucediese.

—Voy a salir, pórtate bien, ¿vale?

—Sí...

—Tienes ahí algo de carne, puedes tomar un poco de arroz y ensalada de la nervera.

—Sí...

—No tardaré en volver — dije mientras salía de su habitación.

Hanabi apenas me echó cuenta cuando me despedí de ella, le daba exactamente igual donde fuese. Para ella era mucho mejor quedarse sola en la casa y seguir a su rollo, sin tener que soportarme. Podía imaginar que no iba a cenar nada más elaborado que un sándwich y que haría otra cosa que volver a tirarse en su cama a escuchar música y a hablar con sus amigos.

Bajé a toda prisa a la hora acordada con Toneri y sonreí al ver que ya estaba esperándome en la puerta. El coche que conducía era bastante lujoso, se notaba que las cosas en la empresa iban bastante bien. Me sentía toda una princesa de cuento, a punto de montarme en el carruaje de mi príncipe azul y directa a comer perdices todo el resto de mi vida.

—Buenas noches — dije al montarme en el coche.

—Buenas noches, preciosa — sonrió y me dio un par de besos —,¿dispuesta a pasarlo bien?

—Claro que sí — respondí feliz.

Toneri comenzó a cundir hacia el centro de la ciudad mientras puso algo de música. No hacía falta tener ninguna conversación, todo era perfecto. No tardamos mucho en llegar a uno de los restaurantes que se había puesto de moda. Había ido un par de veces allí con mis compañeros de trabajo a almorzar, nos chiflaba la comida tailandesa. Todo el lugar estaba ambientado perfectamente en la cultura de lugar, decorado al mínimo detalle.

Toneri aparcó en una de las zonas reservadas y se bajó rápidamente a abrirme la puerta. Yo me sentía más tonta que nunca, sobre todo al entrar allí cogida de su brazo. Parecía una escena completamente de película, en la que yo era la protagonista destinada a tener un final feliz con el hombre de mis sueños.

—¿Tienen reserva? — preguntó el chico de recepción.

—Sí, a nombre de Toneri Otsutsuki.

—Espere un segundo.

Mientras el chico buscaba la reserva, empecé a mirar por todos sitios. No sabía bien si era cosa mía, pero sentía que todas me miraban. Toneri era un bombón, no hacía falta más que mirarlo una vez para darse cuenta, e iba conmigo, haciéndome sentir la estrella del lugar.

El chico no tardó mucho en llevarnos a nuestra mesa y servirnos algo de vino mientras nos ofrecía el plato estrella del día. Sin dudarlo ni una sola vez, hicimos nuestro pedido y no relajamos para poder disfrutar el uno del otro.

—¿Qué tal todo con tu hermana? — preguntó mientras nos servía rápidamente el primer plato.

—Bueno, sobrellevándolo, pero no es algo de lo que quiera hablar. —pasar mi primera cita hablando de Hanabi era algo que no concebía. No porque mi hermana no fuera importante, sino que quería despejarme un poco de todo.

—¿Qué tal tú? ¿Cómo va todo? — pregunté cambiando de tema.

—Últimamente mi ex no hace más que joderme la vida, pero intento llevarlo bien también.

—¿Qué te hace?

—No creo que te interese mucho...

—Claro que sí, te considero mi amigo.

Era la primera vez que le decía algo así y me alegraba soltarlo por fin. Yo quería ser algo más que una amiga para él, pero me conformaba con empezar así, poco a poco. Quería que se sintiese a gusto conmigo y que nuestra relación se fuese construyendo pasito a pasito.

—Ya sabes, exigirme obligaciones y si me divorcié es para disfrutar la vida, no para andar de nuevo tras ella todo el tiempo.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón...

—Al contrario de lo que muchos creen, yo también lo pasé mal con la separación.

—Me imagino... No debe ser fácil.

—Yo quiero ser un alma libre, me siento liberado desde que la dejé, y quiero una vida sin ataduras.

—¿Te refieres a relaciones? — me gustaba que hubiésemos empezado a hablar de eso.

—Si vuelvo a atarme con alguien, mátame antes — dijo entre risas haciendo algo que dentro de mí se oprimiera.

—Pero quizás encuentres a la persona ideal para ti

—¿Tú crees? — me miró a los ojos.

—Estoy segura de que sí — sonreí levemente sonrojada y avergonzada por mi osadía.

—Mientras eso pasa, habrá que disfrutar la vida ¿no? —Toneri me guiñó un ojo y cogió su copa de vino. —Brindamos porque esta noche sea especial.

Cogí mi copa y la alcé a la vez.

—Porque esta noche sea especial — dije mirándolo a los ojos y sonriendo.

Chocamos las copas a la vez y nos bebimos el vino de un solo sorbo. No me hacía falta nada de alcohol para tirarme a tus brazos y acabar en sus redes, pero no nos venía nada mal. Habíamos estado en alguna que otra ocasión a punto de tener algo, así que ese pequeño empujoncito no nos venía nada mal. El resto de la cena fue completamente espectacular. Comí anteriormente en aquel lugar, pero aquella noche todo me sabía mucho mejor. El trato que recibí por parte de los camareros me encantó y las conversaciones con Toneri fueran tan geniales como siempre.

No faltó el tonteo que siempre salía entre los dos y las indirectas. Ese hombre me atraía cada vez más y sentía que la oportunidad de tenerlo estaba cerca. Podía imaginarme su forma de besar o de hacerme suya. Si me fascinaba pensarlo no sabía bien qué iba a sentir cuando se cumpliese de verdad.

**. . . . . .**

Nos montamos de nuevo en el coche justo después de terminar la cena. Hubiese dado cualquier cosa porque el tiempo pasase lento, pero cuanto mejor me lo pasaba, más corrían las agujas del reloj. Con Toneri conseguí olvidarme de todo lo que me rodeaba y centrarme exclusivamente en él. Cada conversación que tuvimos, cada plato que probamos, incluso el postre de tarta de chocolate que compartimos me supo a gloria. Esperé durante muchos años para tener a alguien en condiciones a mi lado y estaba segura que él era la persona correcta.

Podía parecer un picaflor y no podía negar que siempre se le andaba viendo con una u otra chica, sin embargo, pensaba que en el fondo era diferente. Después del divorcio seguramente le iba a costa encontrar a la mujer perfecta y desconfiaría de todo, pero estaba segura de que yo le podía dar todo lo que necesitase. Estaba a la altura para ir todos los días agarrada de su brazo y apoyarlo en todo lo que llegase a necesitar.

—¿Qué podemos hacer ahora? — preguntó mientras arrancaba el coche y salíamos del parking.

—¿Ahora? — pensé que la cita había terminado.

—Sí, es temprano para regresar a casa, ¿no?

Miré el reloj y me sentí un poco preocupada. Realmente era tarde y no me gustaba dejar tanto tiempo sola a Hanabi, sobre todo después de los comportamientos que tenía, pero estaba viviendo mi noche de en sueño.

—Sí, aún es temprano — afirmé, aunque pensaba todo lo contrario.

—No sé si será muy atrevido, pero si quieres nos podemos tomar la última en mi casa.

—¿En tu casa? — me sorprendía un poco la propuesta —, sí, claro.

Mi corazón volvía a latir a mil por hora. En otra época de mi vida hubiese pensado que era demasiado atrevida para aceptar aquello, pero ya me daba igual. Era mayorcita para saber qué significaba irnos a tomar una última copa y me moría de la emoción.

Toneri me dedicó una sonrisa picarona y nos dirigimos hacia allí rápidamente. Volvió a poner música y estuvimos todo el camino callados. Agradecía esos momentos en los que podía tener tiempo para intentar relajar la emoción que me provocaba estar con él y actuar así de forma más tranquila. Imaginé durante el camino las mil formas en las que podíamos acabar, pero sabía que todo superaría mis expectativas. No iba a negarme a nada con él, estaba dispuesta a seguirle el juego hasta el final.

En cuando metimos el coche en el garaje, accedimos por una puerta a su apartamento. Nunca me había planteado exactamente en qué clase de casa vivía ni nada por el estilo, pero lo cierto es que no me sorprendió nada. La decoración era bastante recargada, dejando claro que había vivido con una mujer allí durante bastantes años. Siempre pensé que su exmujer, se había quedado con la casa, pero al parecer no fue así.

—Acompáñame por aquí.

Pasamos por un pasillo súper largo en el que a cada lado había como cientos de habitaciones. La casa parecía bastante grande y seguramente le sobraba la mitad del espacio disponible. Mi apartamento era mucho más humilde que el suyo, con apenas un par de habitaciones, baño, cocina y salón. Toneri no me pagaba nada mal, pero lo cierto es que tampoco me daba para llegar a tener tantos lujos como podía observar. Llegué a sentirme un poco abrumada ante tantas cosas, pero Toneri me hacía sentir como si estuviese en mi propia casa. No paraba de sonreír y de contar algunas historias breves sobre viajes que había hecho y cosas extrañas que compró y que formaban parte de su decoración.

Me invitó a pasar de una vez al salón y me senté en el sofá mientras servía un par de copas. Aquel sofá era inmenso y, sobre todo, elegante. Parecía como de una especie de cuero blanco y podían sentarse como mil personas a la vez. El salón era un espacio abierto que se comunicaba perfectamente con la cocina y estaba decorado de la misma forma que el resto de la casa que pude conocer. Había cientos de cuadros colgados en la pared, miles de figuritas decorando varias estanterías, y una gran alfombra de pelo gris que reinaba en todo el centro de la estancia. Sentía como si estuviera en una casa de lujo con el hombre más deseado del planeta, no podía ser más afortunada.

Toneri se desabrochó un poco la camisa antes de traer las copas y se sentó a mi lado mientras seguía contándome algunas curiosidades acerca de la decoración. Por lo que me dio a entender, una de sus pasiones siempre fue viajar y había tenido la suerte, desde joven, de hacerlo por todo el mundo. Al tenerlo tan cerca, podía oler perfectamente el perfume que se había echado, era un olor digno de los dioses.

—Por nosotros, de nuevo — chocó su copa con la mía.

—Por nosotros — repetí sonriendo.

Empecé a tomar aquel vino y me pareció demasiado fuerte, sin embargo, Toneri se lo tomó de un solo trago. Se quedó mirándome y me animó a hacer lo mismo. A pesar de que intenté disimular que estaba a la altura, no puedo evitar poner un poco cara de asco cando me lo bebí entero.

—Jajaja — empezó a reír —, ¿tan fuerte te parece?

—Bueno, algo — me reí con él.

—Esto nos da una buena dosis de energía...

—¿Energía? ¿Para qué? — intenté hacerme un poco la tonta.

—¿Por qué no nos dejamos de tanta historia y vamos a lo importante?

Me quitó la copa de la mano y puso ambas encima de una mesa pequeña que había frente a nosotros. Me quedé un poco congelada ante aquello, pero pronto me dejé llevar. Toneri se acercó a mí y me quedé tumbada en el sofá, sintiendo el peso de su cuerpo encima del mío. Comenzó a frotar su nariz con la mía, haciéndome sentir su aliento y mirándome directamente a los ojos. Me encantaba sentir que sus labios estaban tan cerca de los míos, pero que no terminaban de tocarse. Todo aquello me erizaba la piel y me hacía sentir más deseada que nunca.

—¿Estás dispuesta a pasar un buen rato? — preguntó mientras sonreía.

—¿Tú qué crees? — lo miré directamente a los ojos, aunque me encontraba terriblemente avergonzada, seguro que parecía un tomate maduro.

Empecé a sentir cómo su entre pierna se empezaba a poner dura a la vez que metía su mano por debajo de mi camiseta, accediendo a mi pecho. No podía evitar empezar a respirar rápidamente, excitada por completo sin aún haber hecho nada.

—¿Está segura? — preguntó.

—Completamente —respondí para luego brindarle una de mis mejores sonrisas.

Toneri se acercó y finalmente nos comenzamos a besar como locos. Su lengua no hacía más que entrar y salir de mi boca, mientras me metía la otra mano por debajo del pantalón. Empezó a introducir sus dedos dentro de mí y empecé a gemir de placer, mientras lo agarraba fuertemente por la espalda. No paraba de masturbarme a la vez que me mordía el cuello y agarraba mis pechos con fuerzas. Se notaba que no le iba aquello de ser delicado ni de hacer el amor, sino que le gustaba disfrutar del sexo como si fuese la última vez que lo hiciera.

No tardamos demasiado en quitarnos la ropa el uno al otro y acabar desnudos en medio de aquel salón, con todas las luce encendidas. Podía ser testigo del cuerpo tan espectacular que tenía y del que podía presumir cuando le diese la gana. Toneri me besaba por todas partes y yo hacía lo mismo con él. Me atreví a ponerlo sentado en el sofá y me puse de rodillas frente a él. Escuchar cómo gemía a la vez que me introducía su pene en la boca sin parar podía excitarme más que otra cosa. Después de un buen rato, me cogió del pelo y me tumbó de una sola vez de nuevo en el sofá, restregándose contra mí una y otra vez. En ese momento no pensé en nada más, simplemente quería que me penetrase de una vez.

—No te muevas de aquí.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar su cartera desesperadamente. Nunca me había sentido demasiado segura de mi cuerpo al desnudo, pero aquella noche me dio igual. Me quedé abierta de piernas, esperando de nuevo que viniese a por mí.

Se puso un preservativo y no dudó en meterse entre mis piernas y penetrarme con fuerza. Sentía mi piel erizándose de nuevo, a la vez que gemía cada vez que me embestía. Solo podía fijarme en su sonrisa, que cada vez iba a mayor al igual que mis gemidos. Toneri sabía hacer el amor como los dioses, no tenía ninguna duda. No recuerdo bien cuántas veces repetimos, pero podía haberlo hecho durante horas y horas sin cansarme. Por fin conseguí tenerlo entre mis brazos y disfrutar de él. Lo único que deseaba era congelar ese momento y vivirlo por siempre.

**. . . . . .**

Toneri me había dejado la noche anterior en casa y apenas había podido dormir, pero no me importaba; estaba pletórica. Sentía que volaba en una nube y reproducía una y otra vez todas las escenas en mi cabeza. Había desayunado temprano y por suerte, Hanabi no había tardado mucho en levantarse. Apenas tuve que llamarla un par de veces para que se empezase a arreglar, pero aquella mañana me daba un poco igual. Estaba feliz, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y nada en el mundo iba a conseguir cambiármela.

Hanabi seguía sin hablarme demasiado, como siempre. Imaginaba que seguía enfadada por la actitud que tuve en la última cena, pero esperaba que no le durase para siempre. Su comunicación conmigo era pobre y en esos momentos llegó a ser nula. No era capaz ni de dar los buenos días y me respondía con monosílabos. Quería pensar que con el tiempo se le iría quitando todo lo orgullosa que siempre quería aparentar ser y que llegaría un momento en que todo aquello fuesen simplemente malos tiempos.

Intenté sacar algún tipo de conversación mientras íbamos en el coche para dejarla en el instituto, pero no hacía falta ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que no estaba por la labor. Siempre iba sentada en el asiento del copiloto, con la cabeza girada haca su ventanilla y dándome la espalda. Quería hacerle entender que no era la única que se sentía incómoda en un espacio cerrado con la otra, yo también, pero seguramente no le importaba nada.

La dejé en la puerta del instituto y sin esperar a nada, me marché. Me había cansado un poco de esperar a que al menos me dijese adiós y estaba demasiado contenta para dejar que nada ensombreciera mi momento. La noche anterior estuve en los brazos de Toneri, sintiéndome la mujer más afortunada del mundo; quería que la ilusión me durase un poco más.

Cuando llegué a la oficina ya casi todos estaban allí. Pude ver cómo Kurenai ya había comenzado a teclear a medida que me acercaba a mi escritorio. Kiba y Shino estaban como siempre, hablando y riendo entre ellos, seguramente comentado mil y una tonterías.

—¡Buenos días! — saludé con una gran sonrisa.

Todos me miraron como si hubiese dicho algo malo

—¿Por qué tan feliz? — preguntó Kiba.

—¿Qué por qué estoy feliz?

—Eh, sí... — Shino me miraba serio, como si me hubiera vuelto loca.

—Siempre lo estoy — afirmé queriendo convencerme a mí misma.

—Bueno, siempre...Lo que se dice siempre... — Kurenai me miró sonriendo.

En ese mismo momento todos se pusieron a trabajar y me fije en que Toneri había entrado en la oficina. Estaba más guapo que de costumbre y aquel día me sentí mucho más orgullosa de lo que habíamos tenido la noche anterior. Iba pasando por delante de cada mesa, saludando como siempre, mientras todas se quedaban mirándole embobadas. Aquel cuerpo que admiraban era mío y lo había gozado como una loca. Yo no pude evitar hacer lo mismo, mirarlo detenidamente mientras se acercaba a mí.

—Buenos días, preciosa — me guiñó un ojo — ¿Qué tal has dormido?

—Buenos días jefe... Bien — llegué a sonrojarme un poco.

—Yo también, como un niño chico —me sonrió a la vez que lo hice yo y abrió la puerta para meterse en su despacho. Lo seguí con la mirada en todo momento, desnudándolo con la mirada.

—Parece que esa cita terminó bien — dijo Kurenai.

—¿Finalmente saliste con él? — preguntó Kiba.

—Claro, os lo dije.

—Pensamos que ibas a ser un poco más inteligente — dijo Shino.

—Chicos... por favor — resoplé y me senté en mi escritorio.

—Al menos, cuenta ¿no? —dijo Kurenai. Los tres me miraban expectantes.

—¿Qué queréis que os cuente? —les pregunté.

—Menos cómo la tiene, todo —dijo Kiba entre bromas.

—No seas grosero — le tiré un trozo de papel que tenía en la mano.

—Vamos, estamos esperando —volvió a decir Shino.

Me acerqué un poco a ellos y les conté la cita desde principio a fin, sin entrar en detalles. Parecía una niña pequeña como si estuviera contando qué le habían traído por primera vez los reyes magos y no era para menos.

Siempre pensé que lo mejor que podía pasarle a una persona era ser correspondida por quien le gustaba.

—Así que acabasteis en su casa... —dijo Shino.

—Sí, pero ya lo demás me lo guardo.

—Ni que fuésemos tontos —empezó a reír Kurenai.

—Lo sé, pero sois demasiados alcahuetes.

Me giré y me fui de nuevo a mi escritorio a trabajar. Esperaba que Toneri me pidiese algún informe, algún archivo o simplemente un café. Me moría de ganas por estar con él y empezaba a pensar con qué excusa podía ir a su despacho para pasar un buen rato. Pero mi móvil comenzó a sonar, sacándome de mis pensamientos. De nuevo era un número desconocido y, aunque no solía contestar, después de la llamada del orientador decidí hacerlo.

—¿Sí? — respondí.

—Hola, Hinata, soy Sasuke. —Desde que vi la llamada sentí que podía ser él y no me equivoqué en absoluto.

—Hola, Sasuke ¿Pasa algo? — pregunté preocupada.

—Lo cierto era que te llamaba para saber si le pasaba algo a Hanabi.

—¿Pasarle algo? No sé a qué te refieres. —Mis compañeros se dieron cuenta de mi cara de preocupación y se quedaron pendientes a mi llamada.

—Hace un par de días que no viene a clase, queremos saber si está enferma o algo.

—¿Qué? — no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oir —, la dejo todos los días allí, ¿cómo que no va?

—Por aquí no ha aparecido y tampoco ha venido a la consulta que íbamos a tener hoy...

En ese momento quise ponerme a pegar gritos como una loca preocupada por donde o con quien podría estar mi hermana pequeña.

—No sé qué decirte, no entiendo qué está pasando o dónde puede estar, te aseguro que la dejo allí todos los días.

—Es por eso por lo que te llamo, me extraña ahora su ausencia repentina.

—No sé qué voy a hacer cuando la vea — dejé salir mi mal humor.

—¿Por qué no te pasas más tarde por aquí y hablamos acerca de esto? No es bueno volver a enfrentarse a ella.

—¿Cómo voy a poder afrontar un problema si cada día me da un dolor de cabeza diferente?

—Hazme caso, hablemos primero, será lo mejor para todos.

Respiré profundamente y acepté. Sabía que en cuanto la viera podía reprenderla o algo por el estilo, estaba cansada de tantos problemas. Me venía bien alguien que me parease los pies, porque todo aquello iba a acabar muy mal.

—Te espero por la tarde, no te preocupes, y si viene a clase, te estaré avisando.

—Muchas gracias, Sasuke.

—No hay de qué.

Colgué el móvil y miré a mis compañeros, llena de nervios y ganas de llorar.

—No sé qué voy a hacer con ella, de verdad que no lo sé.

—¿Qué ha pasado? — preguntó Kurenai.

—Ahora resulta que no va a clase...

—Dios mío... No sé dónde va a llegar — dijo Shino, suspirando.

—Tranquilo, seguro que Sasuke ayuda a ambas a mejorar la cosa. —Kiba me miró riendo y le dediqué una mirada asesina. En esos momentos no estaba para bromas de ningún tipo, solo quería desahogarme, hacer que todo ese torbellino de sentimientos desapareciera.

No sabía qué tanto mal hacía con Hanabi, pero cada día iba a peor. Se había comportado mal y había hecho travesuras siempre, pero jamás se le había ocurrido estar días sin aparecer por clase. Aquello empezaba a parecerme mucho más grave y tenía que parar la situación fuese como fuese. Incluso si tenía que ponerme como un demonio, no podía dejar que mi hermana echara a la basura su futuro.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Carol Martin, Aprendiendo de ti. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro contiende contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4  
**

En cuanto colgué la llamada de Sasuke, le mandé un mensaje a Hanabi diciendo que teníamos cita con el orientador por la tarde, que no podía faltar. No quise decirle que sabía nada, simplemente lo traté como una reunión para que ella acudiese sin resistencia alguna. Tardó más de una hora en responder y en ponerme excusas, pero rápidamente le respondí que nos teníamos que ver allí sin falta. Por la tarde no tenía clases y seguramente le daba bastante pereza volver, pero no iba a dejarla libremente en casa mientras yo me tenía que enfrentar a Sasuke.

Pasé el mayor tiempo de la mañana concentrada en mi trabajo y nada más. Había hablado con Kurenai y mis compañeros para que dijeran que tenía que arreglar cosas del banco, por si Toneri preguntaba por mí. Ya me había ido en varias ocasiones al rescate de Hanabi y no quería pedirle más favores. Amaba mi trabajo, me lo había ganado a pulso, y no quería perderlo. Estudié como pude, pagándome las cosas con lo poco que tenía y cuando me dieron la oportunidad en esa empresa, mi vida cambió para siempre.

Me vi en buena situación económica, pudiendo mantener un alquiler y los gastos necesarios, cuando anteriormente apenas había tenido nada. Mi madre me daba algo de lo que podía, pero lo demás era para fiesta y tirarse la buena vida. Hanabi era mi responsabilidad, pero no podía acabar con todo lo que me había costado llegar hasta allí.

Toneri salió en más de una ocasión durante la mañana a pedir algunos papeles a otros compañeros y me sonrió como nunca. Estaba tan feliz de lo que pasó con él y me sentía tan niña cuando lo veía, que no quería que ese sentimiento se acabase nunca. Aquel día no podía buscar la forma de estar con él, tenía que terminar mi trabajo para atender las cosas de Hanabi, pero iba a luchar porque todo siguiese como siempre.

—Hina —dijo Kurenai —ya se te viene el tiempo encima, ¿por qué no te vas?

—¿Creéis que podéis cubrirme? —pregunté con preocupación y vergüenza, ellos siempre me ayudaban.

—Claro, no te preocupes —respondió Shino.

—De todos modos, seguramente te perdona todo —dijo Kiba, bromista como solo él podía ser.

Los tres comenzaron a reírse y resoplé. No me importaba lo que hubiese tenido con Toneri a nivel personal, no podía cogerme confianzas en el trabajo. Me gustaba bastante tener ambas cosas apartadas y que una no influyese nunca en la otra, aunque sabía que podía ser difícil en la mayor parte de los casos. Recogí mis cosas disimuladamente y salí a toda prisa de la oficina en dirección al instituto. Ya no me sentía tan enfadada como cuando me llamó Sasuke, había conseguido relajarme. Centrarme en mi trabajo me hacía bien, me hacía olvidar muchas cosas que me agobiaban. Quería enfrentar de la mejor manera posible lo que pasaba con Hanabi y poner todo de mi parte para encontrar una solución.

Desde que conseguí tener algo con Toneri, sentía que podía encarrilar mi vida por completo. Quería estar con él, felizmente y tener también a mi lado a Hanabi. Si tenía que empezar a cambiar radicalmente con ella para conseguirlo, estaba dispuesta. Había ganado muchas luchas en mi vida y esta no iba a poder conmigo.

En cuanto llegué a la puerta del despacho, vi a Hanabi sentada esperando. Cada día me sorprendía más los modelitos que llevaba, pero no quería abrir más frentes con ella. Aquella falda negra, con esas medias de abeja y la camiseta medio rota era para pasar vergüenza ajena.

—Hola — saludé —, ¿ha llegado Sasuke?

—No sé — respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Al menos podrías saludarme, ¿no?

—Hola...

Toqué la puerta y en seguida Sasuke abrió y nos invitó a pasar. Nos sentamos frente a él después de saludarlo cordialmente y, cuando pensé que todo iba a ir bien, acabó siendo un completo desastre.

—¿Qué tal Hanabi? — preguntó Sasuke.

—Bien...

—¿Sabes por qué nos hemos reunido aquí?

—Ni idea — seguía teniendo la misma actitud pasiva de siempre.

—Llevas varios días sin venir a clase — dijo Sasuke directamente.

Giré la cabeza y la miré.

—¿Es eso cierto? —pregunté tranquilamente, manteniendo el control.

—Es mentira —respondió tranquilamente.

—¿Es mentira? —clavé mis ojos en ella.

—A ver — interrumpió Sasuke —, Hanabi, sabemos que llevas dos días sin venir y hoy tampoco has aparecido a la cita que teníamos.

—He venido a clase, ella me deja todas las mañanas en la puerta —respondió.

—¿Pero entras? — pregunté.

—Claro, será que no me han visto.

—Hanabi... — empezaba a pasar vergüenza con ella. Negaba con la cabeza e intentaba mantener la calma.

—Hanabi, no has estado acudiendo, todos los profesores han dado su parte y yo tampoco te he visto hoy, por lo que he tenido que avisar a tu hermana...

—Es mentira —siguió diciendo.

—¿Estás llamando mentiroso a todo el mundo?

—He venido a clase, siempre estáis buscando cosas para echarme mierda — empezó a alzar el tono.

—Hanabi Hyuga, controla ese lenguaje — la miré fijamente.

—No pienso controlar nada — me desafió —, no voy a comerme más problemas y menos las mentiras de estos.

Miró a Sasuke con desprecio y eso empezó a ponerme de los nervios. No hacía falta mirarlo dos veces para saber que era una buena persona, que no se merecía tratos así.

—Discúlpate con él — le exigí.

—¿Disculparme por qué?

—Acabas de llamarlo mentiroso, Hanabi.

—Es lo que es, él y todos — siguió afirmando. Sasuke nos miraba todo el tiempo.

—¿Por qué mejor no nos calmamos un poco y lo hablamos tranquilamente? — propuso.

—No tengo nada que hablar — Hanabi se cruzó de brazos.

—Primero va a pedir disculpas — le dediqué una mirada seria, tenía que hacerme respetar. Pero Hanabi se quedó en silencio y eso comenzó a desesperarme. Estábamos dando el espectáculo y la vergüenza podía conmigo.

—No te lo voy a repetir de nuevo, Hanabi — ya no tenía ese tono tranquilo que quería mantener.

—¡Dejadme en paz! — alzó el tono demasiado.

—¡Hanabi! — la miré. Pero ella se levantó a toda prisa e intentó marcharse del despacho, pero intenté impedírselo.

—Hanabi, compórtate.

—¡Déjame! —Me soltó el brazo y se marchó.

—Hinata— Sasuke me llamó. —Déjala ir.

—Pero...

—Déjala, necesita tiempo, se ha visto atrapada.

—No sé hasta dónde vamos a llegar...

Me quedé de pie, mirando la puerta por donde se había ido. Jamás habíamos llegado a ese punto delante de la gente y con ella parecía imposible hablar.

—¿Quieres que te invite a un café? —preguntó Sasuke. Lo miré y asentí con la cabeza. Necesitaba que mi rabia bajase de alguna manera y no pude encontrar mejor forma.

Sasuke podía ayudarnos y a pesar de no conocerlo mucho, sentía que podía confiar en él. Las cosas se estaban escapando demasiado de mis manos y solo quería pedir ayuda a gritos, de verdad necesitaba que alguien iluminase mi camino y me ayudase con Hanabi.

Después de un rato me dirigí con Sasuke hacia la cafetería del instituto. Aquel centro estaba mucho mejor que todos los anteriores, no había duda de eso. Las instalaciones parecían nuevas o reformadas y el ambiente que se respiraba era de tranquilidad. Nos cruzamos con algún que otro profesor antes de sentarnos a tomar el café. Sasuke no dudó en ningún momento en presentarme como la hermana de Hanabi, haciendo que yo me parece disculpando con cada uno de los maestros y agradeciendo con aguantar a mi hermana. Aquella adolescente de 17 años hacía que pasase mucha vergüenza y aunque nuestro gran parecido físico era indudable, todos decían lo distintas que éramos.

Podía imaginar que no era la única que vivía esa situación y que seguramente Hanabi no era tampoco la única que hacía trastadas, pero en ese momento lo vivía con intensidad. Ella pedía a gritos que la quitara del instituto, que no quería hacer nada, pero eso en mi cabeza no existía. No era el último año que le quedaba porque estaba repitiendo, así que debía centrarse. Lo único que quería para ella era un buen futuro y que cuando saliese de mi casa, el mundo fuese más fácil, que fuera capaz de mantenerse por ella misma, que no dependiera de nadie.

Me había enfrentado a miles de desprecios y trabas que superé a base de sufrimiento, así que no quería que ella pasase por lo mismo. Era mi hermana, la quería, tenía que luchar por ella. Mi madre no se iba a encargar de nada, iba a actuar exactamente como hizo conmigo y lo único que quería era que no viviese ni la mitad de las cosas que me tocaron a mí, solo quería que fuese una chica normal.

—¿Está bien aquí? — pregunté mientras Sasuke venía con un par de cafés a la mesa.

—Sí, en cualquier sitio está bien, ahora no hay casi nadie.

—Me imagino que a la hora del recreo esto debe ser una auténtica locura—dijo dando una ojeada a la enorme cafetería.

—Es mejor ni aparecer, por eso siempre me tomo mis momentos a esta hora—dijo con una pequeña mueca que parecía una sonrisa.

Cogí mi café y le eché doble ración de azúcar. Normalmente acostumbraba a tomarlo con leche, pero al ver que era solo y negro, supe que si no lo endulzaba bastante no me lo iba a tomar ni de broma.

—La verdad es que no sé por dónde empezar... — miré a Sasuke.

—He estado observando a la dos y la verdad, creo que estáis demasiado alteradas.

—Sé que soy la adulta, que la tengo que manejar, pero por más que intento, mi paciencia llegó a un límite.

—Hanabi es adolescente, piensa que el mundo va contra ella y que todos quieren controlarla, es normal que a veces responda así.

—Pero es que yo ya no aguanto nada, no me escucha, no hace nada...

—Por lo que me sé de vuestra situación familiar, no debe ser fácil para ninguna de las dos.

—La verdad es que no, me he convertido en madre sin quererlo y ella ha tenido que cambiar de ambiente casi obligatoriamente.

—Entiendo...

Removía el café una y otra vez mientras pensaba. No me gustaba remover mi pasado ni reconocer que me encargaba de Hanabi por obligación, pero era la verdad, seguramente si mi madre fuera distinta no estaríamos en esta situación, tal vez incluso seríamos más unidas.

—Os falta comunicación, y creo que cuando aprendáis a hacerlo, todo va a cambiar.

—Ya le hablo y no escucha.

—No se trata de hablar, se trata de expresar—Lo miré, sin entender muy bien a lo que refería.

—Siéntate con ella y expresa todo lo que sientes, tanto lo bueno como lo no tan bueno, ¿o acaso ya lo ha hecho?

Jamás me había puesto delante de Hanabi a contarle mis sentimientos, era algo que me daba bastante vergüenza. No solía expresar lo que sentía, me lo guardaba siempre para mí. Además, no quería que ella viera mi yo derrotado y patético, aquel que había tratado tanto de esconder.

—La verdad es que jamás lo he hecho y no sé si me veo haciéndolo.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé, no creo que le interese...

—¿No le interesa a ella o no te interesa a ti? — Sasuke me miraba fijo haciendo que me pusiera nerviosa.

—Eh... No sé bien qué responder—Me quedé un poco pensativa. Sasuke sabía analizar bien las cosas, era su trabajo, y eso me dejaba desnuda de alguna manera delante de él, haciendo que me sintiera como una niña que no tiene el control de nada.

—Sé que es difícil y que todo lo que has vivido con ella es duro, pero estáis a tiempo de recuperar las cosas.

—¿Tú crees? Yo lo doy todo por perdido.

—Si te sientes con fuerzas y ganas, siéntate y dile todo lo que tienes dentro, con calma, lo necesitáis.

—Pero no sé ni cómo acercarme a ella.

—Simplemente déjate llevar, es bueno desahogarse de vez en cuando.

Sasuke tenía razón. Normalmente compartíamos tiempo en el que yo le exigía resultados y buenos comportamientos, pero jamás le había hablado de lo que sentía. Quizás no me había mostrado delante de Hanabi tal y como era y por eso seguíamos siendo como extrañas.

—Te agradezco mucho que te preocupes así por nosotras.

—Solo he hablado unos instantes con Hanabi y, aunque parezca rebelde, sé que simplemente pide atención.

—Intento darle todo lo que necesita, que sepa la importancia de conseguir un buen futuro.

—A veces solo se trata de estar y de pasar más tiempo con ella, no le exijas tanto y tampoco a ti.

Me transmitía paz con solo hablar. Sasuke tenía una mirada diferente al resto de la gente, sabía empatizar sin apenas esfuerzo. Cuando estaba con él era capaz de sentirme diferente, de obtener fuerzas para recuperar a Hanabi fuese como fuese. Y aunque su rostro era serio y estoico, sus profundos ojos negros me transmitían una paz que nunca había sentido.

Nos quedamos un buen rato allí hablando acerca de diferentes cosas. No éramos amigos, apenas nos conocíamos, pero podía sentirlo como tal. No me importaba abrir mis sentimientos delante de Sasuke, era fácil hacerlo. Sabía escuchar y te lo hacía saber con sus gestos y sus expresiones. Jamás juzgó mi forma de ser ni la de Hanabi, simplemente nos transmitía comprensión y eso me aliviaba bastante. Cuando estaba con él todo se veía mucho más fácil y claro. Me alegraba bastante de haberlo conocido y que fuera quien nos prestase toda la ayuda necesaria.

Quizás con Hanabi no estaba todo perdido y las cosas eran más fáciles de lo que pensaba. Podía acabar teniendo a mi hermana como siempre había deseado y formar un hogar junto a ella y Toneri. La felicidad estaba disponible para mí y la quería conseguir, aunque me costase más de lo que podía imaginar. No me podía rendir con mi hermana, todo dependía de mi.

**. . . . . .**

Llegué a casa y escuché cómo Hanabi cerraba la puerta de su habitación. No había ni entrado al salón y ya estaba huyendo de mí. No supe bien si es que esperaba que me fuese como una energúmena a su habitación a gritarle o qué, pero eso jamás había sucedido. Discutíamos y le exigía bastantes cosas, pero no hacía falta que saliese corriendo.

Tenía todo el derecho a ir a reclamarle la actitud que había tenido en el instituto delante de Sasuke, eso no iba a solucionar nada. No iba a dejarla sin algún tipo de castigo por lo sucedido, pero no era el mejor momento. Aquello solamente iba a poner más distancia entre las dos. Me sentí mal por ella y por mí y decidí relajarme dándome un baño. Me esperaba la misma rutina de todos los días y necesitaba fuerzas para llevar todo adelante. Sasuke me había llenado de esperanzas y de positividad, así que no quería perder la poca esperanza que tenía.

Me pasé como media hora metida en esa bañera de agua caliente, llena de espuma. Intenté por todos los medios dejar la mente en blanco y seguir relajada, pero no paraba de darle vueltas a todo. Venían a mi mente escenas de las que viví con Toneri y a la vez pensaba en todas las discusiones con Hanabi. Quería que mi vida fuese estable y si yo misma no daba el paso, nadie lo iba a hacer por mí. Estaba contenta con mi vida sentimental, con haber dado un paso con Toneri y me moría de ganas por saber qué nos deparaba el futuro. Sin embargo, la casa se me caía en pedazos y no podía pararme a mirar sencillamente, tenía que tomar al toro por los cuernos.

Salí a vestirme y decidir tomar fuerzas para ir a hablar con Hanabi. Otro día me habría limitado a hacer la cena, a ponerla en la mesa y a comer cada una mirando su propio móvil, pero aquella vez decidí actuar de manera diferente. Llamé a su puerta y no obtuve respuesta, tal y como me esperaba, así que lo intenté un par de veces más. Hanabi no respondía o quizás ni me escuchaba, así que abrí la puerta despacio para ver si podía entrar.

—¿Puedo? — pregunté. Hanabi se quitó los cascos con los que estaba escuchando música a todo volumen.

—¿Qué?

—Que si puedo pasar.

—Sí... —respondió y se puso de nuevo los cascos y me senté en la cama, a sus pies.

—¿Podemos hablar? — pregunté, aun sabiendo que no me escuchaba.

—¿Qué? — volvió a quitarse los cascos.

—Que si podemos hablar.

—No tengo ganas de discutir, estoy tranquila.

—No vengo a eso, Hanabi. Necesito hablar contigo.

Cogí sus cascos delicadamente y los aparté de ella. Hanabi se sentó, incómoda, esperando cualquier tipo de ataque. Podía ver cómo comenzaba a poner su escudo frente a mí, seguramente esperando que la discusión acabase cuanto antes. Me sentía una auténtica extraña en esa habitación. Lo máximo que hice durante meses fue asomar la cabeza para decirle algo a Hanabi, pero nada más, no me había comportado como una verdadera hermana. No entraba nunca y mucho menos me sentaba con ella en el que era su espacio. Apenas estaba familiarizada con la música que escuchaba y no tenía ni idea de quienes eran aquellos ídolos que tenía colgados por la pared.

—Lo de hoy no ha estado bien — comencé.

—Ajá...

—Pero no vengo a hablar de eso, quiero que simplemente me oigas.

Hanabi se quedó un poco extrañada ante mi tono suave. No es que fuese un león que me pasaba el día gritando, pero si era cierto que normalmente me alteraba con bastante rapidez cuando hablaba con ella. Tomé aire, lo que iba a hacer no era fácil para mí, sobre todo por ser la primera vez, pero me había decidido a lanzarme a la piscina, quería arreglar las cosas con ella.

—Cuando mamá me dijo que estaba embarazada me sentí feliz, pero a los segundos toda esa felicidad desapareció... —Su cara era un poema y me hizo sonreír un poco. —No creas que era porque no quería estar contigo ni conocerte, era porque no quería ni por un solo segundo que vivieses lo que me tocó a mí y, sin embargo, no es que tengas mejor vida ni que hayas salido mejor parada. —expliqué, y Hanabi seguía mirándome, sin decir nada. —Me tocó tener responsabilidades que no me pertenecían y me costó mucho tener lo poco que ves, lo único que he intentado al traerte conmigo es que puedas tener una oportunidad en la vida y que no pases ningún tipo de necesidad.

—No quisiste traerme, mama te obligó — lo dijo a modo de reproche y se me estremeció el corazón.

—Sé que en más de una ocasión te lo he dicho eso, pero me alegra tenerte aquí, conmigo—Jamás le había dicho eso y se notó, me miraba de otra manera. —Sé que todo lo que haces es por rabia o por resentimiento, pero lo cierto, Hanabi, es que te quiero...

Me paré en seco al pronunciar esa frase. En mi vida le había dicho algo así, ni de pequeña. Me quedé un poco sorprendida conmigo misma y me quedé en silencio durante algunos segundos. No sabía bien cómo me había atrevido a decirle un te quiero.

—Quiero que estés conmigo, quiero que podamos ser hermanas de alguna manera, quiero que todo esto acabe... No soy el ogro que piensas que soy...

La miré y ella me devolvía la mirada fijamente. Imaginaba que estaba alucinando al igual que yo. A pesar de hacer algún que otro plan juntas, nunca hablábamos seriamente y mucho menos de nuestros sentimientos. No podía dejar de tener a Sasuke en mi cabeza, dando vueltas. Todo lo que me había atrevido a hacer era gracias a sus consejos y a las terapias que me ofrecía con sus conversaciones. Era impresionante lo que había conseguido con solo verme en un par de ocasiones. Con él me sentía diferente y aquella noche, de alguna manera, me había liberado.

—Sé que estas en una época difícil, que todo te puede parecer un mundo, pero te aseguro que, si le echas ganas, saldrás adelante y llegarás muy lejos, confío en ti. — La verdad es que no me sentía ni yo misma, así que entendía la forma en la que me miraba. La gritona y exigente de Hinata había desaparecido por completo. Abrí mi corazón de par en par, dejando libres mis sentimientos, aunque en el fondo me avergonzaba un poco de eso.

Me hubiese gustado que Hanabi actuase igual, pero entendía que no lo hiciese. Debía tener su tiempo para asimilar lo que le había dicho. Tenía que demostrarle que no me había puesto ninguna máscara y que no estaba siendo falsa, sino que quería ser así con ella todo el tiempo.

—Si quieres, te aviso para la cena — me puse de pie.

—Vale...

—¿Quieres algo en especial?

—Eh...No, lo que hagas estará bien.

—Vale, entonces ahora te aviso—le dije con una sonrisa.

Me había quitado como 5 kilos de encima. Salí de aquella habitación sintiéndome mejor y pensado en Sasuke. Era cierto lo que me había dicho, no se trataba de hablar, sino de expresar. No supe bien si lo que hice en ese momento le sirvió a Hanabi, pero para mí fue una buena terapia.

Volví a hacer la cena sola, a poner la mesa sola y a mantener una cena con ella con poca conversación. No me importó mucho en ese momento, no podía esperar un milagro. No podíamos ponernos a hablar, a reírnos y a contar las cosas como si jamás hubiese pasado nada. Todo aquello se trataba de un proceso en el que las dos teníamos que trabajar de la mejor manera posible para mejorar. Estaba dispuesta seguir dando el paso, esperando que ella en algún momento se diese cuenta que era lo mejor. Hanabi y yo podíamos recuperar nuestras cosas y junto a mi romance con Toneri, podía obtener la felicidad que siempre había andado buscando.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Carol Martin, Aprendiendo de ti. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro contiende contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5  
**

No había dormido tan tranquila desde hacía bastante tiempo. Me sentía diferente y empecé a entender que mostrar lo que sentía tampoco era tan malo como siempre pensé. No iba a convertirme en otra persona completamente diferente, pero aprendería poco a poco a modificar mi comportamiento.

Comencé a prepararme como siempre para el trabajo y oí que Hanabi se despertó temprano. No iba a exigirle que fuésemos las mejores amigas solamente porque me había atrevido por una vez a hablar con ella, pero esperaba que hubiese un acercamiento. Sin embargo, desayunamos como siempre, cada una por su lado. En ese momento no me importaba demasiado, sabía que se trataba de un proceso, y que yo estaba dando todos los pasos necesarios para el cambio.

La dejé en el instituto y pasó algo que jamás pude haberme imaginado por aquel entonces. Hanabi se bajó del coche y, a pesar de pasarse todo el trayecto mirando por la ventanilla y dándome la espalda, se giró un poco y levantó la mano despidiéndose de mí. Me hubiese encantado verle la cara y que agitarla mano de alguna forma más animada para decirme adiós, pero para mí fue demasiado.

La sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro de una sola vez. Hanabi no iba a dejar atrás el orgullo y mucho menos en la época en la que se encontraba, pero era un paso. Mi hermana quizás tardaría años en expresarme algún tipo de sentimiento, si es que lo hacía, pero con esas cosas me bastaba. Me dirigí hacia la oficina sintiendo que aquel podía ser uno de los mejores días que había vivido en mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera el tráfico, que fue demasiado abundante, y que hizo que llegase media hora tarde al trabajo, consiguió ensombrecer cómo me sentía.

—Hoy sí que llegas tarde... — Kurenai me miró preocupada.

—El tráfico, hubo un pequeño accidente y eso atrasó todo.

—¿No será que has trasnochado? — Kiba siempre hacía comentarios refiriéndose a lo mismo.

—No, tranquilo, no te he engañado con nadie — dije entre bromas.

—Más te vale, sé que lo nuestro algún día será inevitable, por el bien de nuestros hijos no me pongas los cachos—rio.

Me senté en mi escritorio, dispuesta a trabajar, me sentía fuerte y renovada, tal vez para mucho lo que Hanabi había hecho era una nimiedad, pero para mí era una enorme alegría.

—Toneri sí que ha madrugado hoy — soltó Shino, como sin querer.

—¿Ha llegado ya? — pregunté sorprendida.

—Sí, incluso antes que nosotros 3.

—Qué raro — siempre solía llegar el último.

—Quizás tenía cosas que hacer—dijo Kurenai.

Miré hacia el despacho y me di cuenta de que era cierto. Me alegraba bastante que ya estuviese allí, aunque seguramente se dio cuenta que había llegado tarde. Lo del tráfico no era para nada mentira, pero también desaparecí la tarde anterior, así que aquello ya no me hacía demasiada gracia.

—¿Preguntó ayer por mí? — miré a Kurenai.

—Cuando salió del despacho y miró tu escritorio se lo dije sin darle tiempo a preguntar, pero no dijo nada.

—¿No puso ninguna cara?

—Para nada — respondió Kiba —, dijo que vale y volvió a hacer sus cosas.

—Es creíble — Shino me miró —, sueles ir muchas veces al banco a arreglar cosas de la empresa, no te agobies. —Tomé aire y decidí hacerles caso. Siempre había sido responsable, no tenía por qué empezar a dudar de mi profesionalidad.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo fue todo? — preguntó Kurenai.

—Sasuke me dio consejos y decidí hacerle caso, os aseguro que ha sido inexplicable, de repente, todo parece que empieza a mejorar.

—¿Sasuke? ¿De nuevo? — Kiba me dedicó una mirada picarona.

—Sí, Sasuke... Es el orientador, siempre voy a tener que nombrarlo, acostúmbrate — respondí intentando no parecer molesta.

—Me alegro de que todo vaya mejor, ellos saben qué hacer, son buenos profesionales.

—Sí, Sasuke con solo media hora es capaz de enseñarme muchas cosas y de tranquilizarme—dije sin darme cuenta que había sonreído.

—Con el tiempo, quizás te enseñe más —Kiba empezó a reír haciendo que mis mejillas se sonrojaran por lo que estaba ininuando.

—Seguro que es un mejor partido que ese de ahí dentro —Shino lo miró y señaló el despacho de Toneri con la cabeza.

—Hablando de él... — sonreí —, voy a hacerle una visita.

Les guiñé un ojo a mis compañeros, para conseguir molestarlos, y me levanté de mi escritorio. Todos se quedaron mirando como si no tuviese remedio y era cierto, mis sentimientos por él eran algo incontrolables. Me moría de ganas por verlo y pasar un rato con él, así que me dirigí rápidamente hacia su despacho. A veces mis compañeros decían demasiadas tonterías y no quería estropear mi momento de felicidad. Sabía el concepto que tenían de Toneri, pero yo estaba segura de que no era como la gente quería creer. Llamé varias veces y asomé la cabeza.

—¿Se puede? — pregunté.

—Claro —levantó la vista y sonrió. Se encontraba apoyado en su escritorio, leyendo algún tipo de informe. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y me acerqué a él.

—¿Qué tal el día? —pregunté intentando iniciar una conversación.

—Bien, ¿y tú?

—Bien — sonreí —, solo quería saludarte.

—Ayer te fuiste pronto, ¿no?

—Tenía cosas que arreglar de la empresa, ya sabes que me ocupo también de las cuentas.

—¿Va todo bien no?

—Sí, tranquilo, todo está perfecto.

Toneri sonrió de nuevo, dejó los papeles en la mesa y estiró el brazo para que me acercase a él. No dudé ni un solo segundo en aceptar y en solo unos segundos estaba pegada a su cuerpo y sintiendo cómo me rodeaba por las caderas.

—¿Por qué no me alegras la mañana y me das un besito? —su cara estaba casi pegada a la mía.

—¿Eso quieres?

—Prefiero eso a leer estos informes tan aburridos, ya sabes que me gusta pasármelo bien.

Acerqué mi boca a la suya y le di un pequeño beso a la vez que le mordía el labio inferior.

—Algo así... —Se acercó, metió la lengua dentro de mi boca y la mía no tardó en hacer lo mismo.

—Puede que nos vean...

—Tranquila... no pasa nada.

Las persianitas de su despacho estaban un poco bajas y era difícil que nos vieran directamente, pero con lo alcahuetes que eran todos, seguramente se buscaban las maneras.

—¿Cuándo vamos a repetir lo del otro día? — preguntó mientras me besaba y me agarraba fuertemente del pelo.

—¿Quieres repetir? — pregunté emocionada, con una sonrisa en la boca.

—Obvio...

—Cuando tú quieras...

No parábamos de besarnos mientras hablábamos y nos mirábamos a los ojos.

—¿Qué tal si te aviso este fin de semana?

—Vale — sonreí.

—Quizás nos saltemos la cena y vayamos directamente a mi casa.

Empecé a sentir cómo se le ponía dura y se restregaba contra mi cuerpo.

—Lo que tu quieras... — volví a besarle y pegué mi cuerpo aún más a él.

Toneri me miraba con lujuria y no dudamos en quedarnos un buen rato allí rozándonos el uno con el otro mientras nos besábamos. Por mí podía entrar media oficina a mirar, me daba exactamente igual. El día había empezado bien y parecía que podía terminar mejor. Si hubiésemos estado solos, estaba segura que me hubiese hecho suya encima de su escritorio, pero nos teníamos que controlar. Estaba pendiente de una segunda cita con él y no pensaba soltarlo hasta que estuviese completamente satisfecha.

Toneri volvía a ser mío, tal y como había soñado. Hanabi parecía que empezaba a ponerme las cosas un poco más fáciles y sentía que nada podía salir mal, sin embargo, aún me quedaba bastante camino que recorrer.

**. . . . . .**

Toneri y yo nos llevamos un buen rato comiéndonos el uno al otro, pero teníamos obligaciones que cumplir y tuvimos que volver rápidamente al trabajo. Mis compañeros no hacían más que mirarme y negar con la cabeza, como si no tuviera remedio, pero me daba igual. Me sentía feliz y tenía a Toneri para mí; no podía pedir más.

Cuando terminó la hora de almorzar, Toneri no volvió a la oficina, y pude relajarme para terminar cuanto antes mis informes. La empresa funcionaba bastante bien y generaba bastantes pedidos, así que todo iba sobre ruedas. Toneri era un hombre exitoso, que se había ganado a pulso todo, al igual que yo; combinábamos a la perfección. Me hubiese gustado hacerle otra visita por la tarde y quizás compartir un café, pero imaginé que tenía cosas que hacer y yo me marché pronto a casa.

Había vivido muchas emociones y me sentía con ganas y fuerzas de ponerme a limpiar y a dejar todo súper organizado. Hanabi no ayudaba demasiado, pero agradecía que a ambas nos gustase el orden de alguna manera.

En cuanto entré por la puerta, me dirigí a la habitación de Hanabi, para saludarla. Me sorprendió un poco que no se encontrase en casa como siempre, pero imaginé que habría salido con alguna amiga. Seguramente ella también se sentía un poco diferente, al igual que yo, así que iba a dejarla disfrutar de su tiempo de ocio como quisiera. Normalmente le pedía algún tipo de explicación cuando volvía, era demasiado obsesiva con tener el control de todo ya que me preocupaba lo que podría estar haciendo, pero tenía que aprender a dejar un poco las cosas. Si Hanabi veía que cada vez podía confiar un poco más en ella, seguramente todo empezaba a ir mejor de lo que imaginaba.

Justo cuando iba a empezar a limpiar, llamaron a la puerta. Me quedé un poco extrañada porque normalmente no recibíamos ninguna visita, pero no tardé mucho en ir a abrir. Cuando vi la cara de mi madre al otro lado me arrepentí enormemente de haber atendido aquella llamada, pero ya no podía ocultar que me encontraba en casa.

—Eres tú... — la miré medio sonriendo.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, cariño.

Lo que menos deseaba ver era aquel pelo liso, teñido de rubio y aquellos ojos azules profundos. Mi madre podía parecer una mujer encantadora, con su forma de vestir jovial, su obsesión con tener un cuerpo cuidado y esa sonrisa falsa que tenía demasiado ensayada.

La invité a pasar al salón y serví un par de cafés que estaba preparando. No quería que la visita durase demasiado, pero no podía quitármela de encima así por así. Era mi madre me gustase o no, y la tenía que aguantar cuando le daba la gana aparecer.

—¿Y Hanabi? — preguntó al coger su taza —, no ha salido a saludarme.

—No está.

—¿Ha salido con algún amigo? — medio sonrió.

—Ella no tiene amigos — respondí antipáticamente.

—Eso es lo que tú te crees...

Se echó como 5 cucharadas de azúcar en el café y se acomodó en m sillón. A cualquier otra persona le encantaría tener a su madre a su lado, pero a mí me ponía de los nervios. Tenía demasiadas cosas guardadas y jamás se preocupaba por nosotras.

—¿Cómo te va todo, Hina? Te veo muy bien — me miró de arriba abajo.

—Ya sabes, trabajando mucho... ¿Y tú?

—De aquí para allá, siempre liada...

—Ya...

Me hubiese parado a preguntarle por su trabajo, pero estaba segura de que no había mantenido su último empleo más de un mes. Aún seguía sacándoles dinero a algunos ex y con eso le bastaba para pagarse sus fiestas.

Nos quedamos en silencio tomando el café durante un buen rato. Me sentía incómoda con ella y no sabía de qué hablar. Mi madre siempre había sido una egoísta que solo sabía hablar de ella misma y no tenía ganas de amargarme mi día escuchando sus tonterías.

—Cuéntame algo de Hanabi, hace tiempo que no la veo.

—Sabes dónde vive, no la ves porque no quieres — respondí.

—Vamos, Hina, no seas rencorosa — me miró.

—No lo soy, simplemente te digo que si quisieras saber de Hanabi podrías aparecer más a menudo por aquí.

—Sabes que estoy muy liada con el trabajo y con lo demás.

—Con lo demás... — repetí en voz baja mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi taza.

—¿Me vas a contar o no? — preguntó.

—Hanabi intenta ir a mejor, aunque a veces se desvía un poco del buen camino, pero estamos trabajando para que todo salga bien.

No pensaba contarle con detalle nada malo ni nada bueno, simplemente quería quitármela de encima. A ella no le importaba nada, así que no iba a perder mi tiempo explicándole la situación de mi hermana.

—Oye — cambió el tono —, sabes que no me gusta pedirte nada... —Aquella frase ya empezaba mal.

—¿En serio? — no pude evitar enfadarme, si Hanabi era quien conseguía sacarme de mis casillas mi madre era peor.

—Sabes que me muero de la vergüenza al pedirte algo, pero necesito dinero.

Empecé a negar con la cabeza, aquella mujer sí que no tenía remedio. No era la primera vez que venía a pedir y últimamente siempre aparecía para lo mismo.

—Necesitas dinero... —dije molesta y decepcionada, por un momento había pensado que tal vez si quería saber de nosotras.

—Tengo que pagar el alquiler.

—¿No trabajas, mamá?

—No me pagaban demasiado, no merecía la pena seguir allí —Estaba harta de oír excusas y mentiras.

—¿No pagaban bien o es que tú no aguantas nada?

—¿Cómo puedes pensar así de mí? — preguntó ofendida.

—Por favor no te victimices, no te pega.

Me levanté y fui a mi habitación a coger algo de dinero que tenía ahorrado. La conocía demasiado bien para saber que podía ponerse incluso a llorar hasta conseguir lo que quería así que prefería darle lo que fuese y que se quitase de en medio. Tenía que buscar la forma de no volver a dejarla entrar. En anteriores ocasiones me dejé engañar pensado que venía porque se preocupaba por nosotras, pero el final siempre era lo mismo y yo tenía un día demasiado feliz para aguantar estupideces.

—¿Cuánto quieres? — pregunté al llegar al salón.

—800...

—¿800? — estaba aluciando —, ¿crees que soy un banco?

—Se me han juntado demasiadas cosas...

—solo tengo esto. —Le tiré la mitad de lo que pedía encima de la mesa.

—Ahora será mejor que me dejes sola tengo cosas que hacer.

—¿Por qué te enfadas tanto? ¿Por qué me tratas así? —Comenzó a hacerse la víctima de nuevo, pero no sin antes coger el dinero. Me estaba estropeando el magnífico día que había tenido.

—¿Que por qué me enfado?

—Siempre estás así conmigo, a la defensiva. —Me senté en el sillón y cogí mi vaso de café, esperando que me dejase tranquila.

—Siempre has sido así de refunfuñona.

—Ahora resulta que la culpa es mía, no tuya.

—No te he hecho nada.

—Eso es exactamente lo que pasa, mama — la miré fijamente —, que no haces nada, que no apareces, que me dejaste aquí a Hanabi a mi cargo sin preocuparte de si quería y ahora te haces la súper madre preguntando por ella. —Mi tono de voz fue aumentando sin poder controlarlo.

—Sois hermanas, lo mejor es que estéis juntas.

—¿Así lo justificas?

—Va a estar mejor contigo, lo sabes.

—¿Tú tienes idea de lo que ha significado para mí hacerme cargo de una adolescente y tener que ejercer de madre sin serlo? ¿Te has parado a pensarlo? — le grité sin darme cuenta.

—Trabajo demasiado, no me puedo encargar de ella.

—¿Qué trabajas demasiado? — empecé a reír como una loca. —¡Me obligaste practicante a traerla cuando ni quería! — grité de nuevo — ¡no me pongas excusas estúpidas, solo querías hacer tu vida sin pensar que podía joderme la mía! —Cuando terminé escuché cómo la puerta de casa daba un portazo y mi corazón se heló.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? — preguntó mi madre.

—Hanabi...

Fui a toda prisa y salí al pasillo del portal. Hanabi estaba entrando en el ascensor, a toda prisa, y no podía sentirme peor No sabía en qué momento había llegado ni cuánto escuchó, pero había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Intenté llegar a tiempo al ascensor, pero fue demasiado tarde. Me quedé apoyada en la pared, con las manos tapándome la cara.

—¿Era ella? — preguntó mi madre al acercarse.

—Vete...

—Pero...

—¡Vete! —grité ya fuera de mi. Volví a casa y cerré la puerta fuertemente. No quería verla más ni tener que soportarle una tontería más.

Todo el trabajo que hice con Hanabi y todo lo poco que habíamos avanzado se esfumó. Mi día había empezado siendo el mejor el mundo y, sin embargo, terminó de la peor manera posible. No eran cierto las cosas que había dicho, no era una carga, pero la ira me había cegado.

**. . . . . .**

No supe bien cuántos cafés me había tomado aquella tarde. No pude concentrarme en limpiar ni en nada más, solo pensaba en Hanabi. No sé qué tanto había escuchado, pero por su portazo, no hacía falta ser adivino para saber que se sintió molesta. No podía dejar de pensar en Sasuke y sentía que de alguna manera me había fallado a mí misma, a mi hermana y a él. Todas las fuerzas que me transmitió y la positividad, todo lo que habíamos avanzado en tan poco tiempo, desapareció.

Mi madre me ponía de los nervios, no la podía soportar. Siempre aparecía para pedir dinero y se había convertido en una costumbre. Nunca nos llamaba a ninguna de la dos, para preocuparse, pero eso jamás me sorprendió. Mi madre era una egoísta y siempre lo fue, no podía esperar milagros. Recordaba cómo de pequeña siempre hablaba mal de mi padre y el odio que desarrollé por él, pero con el tiempo comprendí, de alguna manera, que hubiese salido corriendo. Jamás supe quién era ni siquiera cómo se llamaba, pero seguramente mi madre le había ofrecido una vida insoportable.

Siempre tuve una relación conflictiva con ella, no entendía su forma de ser, y eso me llevó a perder los estribos fácilmente. Nadie podía pedirme que me comportase bien o que intentase perdonarle las cosas, era demasiado difícil. El abandono, el soportarle las fiestas, el verme sin nada y finalmente a cargo de Hanabi, eran demasiadas cosas que le tenía guardadas.

Quise a mi hermana pequeña desde el primer día que la vi y me convertí en su protectora. Me gustaba jugar con ella y enseñarle a andar y a hablar, pero no estaba preparada para hacerme cargo. Nunca conocimos al que debía ser su padre, seguramente mi madre lo había espantado sin ni contarle de su existencia. Hanabi era muy pequeña para vivir ciertas cosas y yo era demasiado joven para andar de instituto en instituto arreglando sus desastres. No nos tocó una vida fácil, pero solo nos teníamos la una a la otra y ni eso estaba saliendo bien.

El sol comenzaba a caer y la noche aparecía sin poder pararla. Me daba miedo que estuviese por ahí, sin saber bien qué estaba haciendo o con quién estuviese. Estuve en más de una ocasión tentada a salir con el coche a recorrer las calles y buscarla, pero no me sentía en condiciones para conducir. Me temblaba todo y la cantidad de cafeína que me metí en el cuerpo no me ayudó.

Sasuke venía a mi mente y no podía dejar de pensar en él. Siempre me llamó desde un número desconocido, no tenía forma de contactar con él. Era ya demasiado tarde para llamar al instituto a preguntar e iba a parecer bastante raro, así que me quedaba sin opciones. Pensé en llamar a Toneri, pero no quería meterlo en mis problemas. Las cosas entre él y yo empezaban a ir bien y quería dejar las cosas a un lado.

Él sabía bastante acerca de mi vida y la de Hanabi, pero no siempre le contaba todo al completo. No podía llamarlo para contarle que me había puesto a gritar como una energúmena y que ahora estaba preocupada por si le pasaba algo. Empecé a dar vueltas por el salón mientras seguía llamándola una y otra vez. Su móvil estaba apagado o quizás en una zona donde no había cobertura, así que no podía saber nada de ella. Estaba en una época difícil y yo no la estaba ayudando. Decidí sentarme en el sofá a tomarme otro café y a esperar. No llevaba ni media hora allí cuando escuché que Hanabi abría la puerta de nuevo. En ese momento mi corazón se relajó y me levanté inmediatamente a hablar con ella.

—Hola... — dije al verla. —Me miró y se fue directa a su habitación, ignorándome. —Hanabi... Quiero hablar contigo... —Parecía como si fuese sorda. Me cerró la puerta prácticamente en las narices. —Hanabi, sé que me escuchas — dije en voz alta —, solo quiero pedirte disculpas, me he alterado con mamá... —confesé, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta. —Hanabi... —Abrí la puerta poco a poco y la vi tirada encima de la cama, mirando al techo. —¿Podemos hablar? —pregunté, pero no respondió nada. —¿Hanabi? —Silencio de nuevo. —Sé que has podido escuchar cosas feas y no son mentira, al menos no del todo. —empecé a decir, aunque ni me miró a la cara —, me sentí súper mal al tener que hacerme cargo de ti, no sabía bien cómo hacerlo, pero estoy contenta de tenerte aquí...

—No tienes por qué mentir —dijo fríamente.

—No miento, te prometo que no — quería sentarme a su lado, pero no me atreví —, vuelvo a repetirte que me vino grande, que no quise en un primer momento, pero me alegra que estés aquí y poder hacerme cargo de ti, sobre todo ahora que empezábamos a llevarlo todo mejor. —Me quedé mirándola, pero no volvió a decir nada. Miraba al techo y nada más. Seguía allí de pie, esperando lo mínimo por su parte.

—Cierra la puerta, quiero dormir — se giró y se puso de lado en la cama.

—Hanabi...

—Cierra la puerta. Por favor.

Asentí con la cabeza, aunque ni me vio. Me sentía terriblemente mal pero ya no podía hacer nada más. Era cierto que me vi obligada y que no quería hacerme cargo de ella, sentía que no estaba preparada, pero en el fondo sabía que a mi lado iba a tener mejor vida, que con mi madre estaría peor. Cerré la puerta despacio y me dirigí hacia mi habitación. Mi vida parecía una completa montaña rusa y nunca había dejado de ser así. Un día podía estar sintiéndome genial y al siguiente podía tener la peor de mis experiencias. Estaba también un poco cansada de todo aquello y solo quería que las cosas saliesen bien. No podía rendirme y dejar que todo se arruinase de nuevo; tenía que empezar de cero.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Carol Martin, Aprendiendo de ti. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro contiende contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6  
**

Mis días volvían a ser de nuevo iguales y no tenía ganas de cambiar más de actitud. Era cierto que después de acercarme a Hanabi había metido la pata, pero ya no podía explicarle más las cosas. Quizás me emocioné demasiado pensando que todo iba a ser de color de rosa, pero la realidad era otra. Ya no sabía bien qué hacer, me sentía entre la espada y la pared.

Volví a desayunar, como siempre, sola. La primera discusión de aquel día fue para levantar a Hanabi. Días atrás se había levantado tranquilamente temprano y, aunque no nos dirigiésemos mucho la palabra, al menos me quitaba ese problema de encima. Aquella mañana tuve que llamarla como mil veces para que al final reaccionara y llegáramos, como siempre, tarde a todos sitios. Nos montamos en el coche para dejarla en el instituto y siguió mirando hacia la ventanilla, dándome la espalda. Cada día estaba más cansada de esa actitud y entre todo lo que había pasado, mi mal humor no tardó en salir de nuevo.

—He intentado explicarte las cosas, Hanabi — empecé a decir —, si quieres estar enfadada toda la vida, no puedo hacer nada más. —Como siempre, me encontré con el silencio. —Estoy harta de que actúes así, como una cría, ya tienes 17 años, deberías ser capaz de poder hablar conmigo las cosas. —Seguí conduciendo, sin ninguna respuesta. —Somos mayorcitas para sentarnos a hablar e intentar que las cosas salgan bien, no pienso andar más detrás de ti para explicarte nada, no pones nada de tu parte y estoy muy cansada de todo esto.

—¿Poner de mi parte para qué? — me miró de reojo, enfadada.

—Para que al menos nos llevemos decentemente.

—No somos amigas.

—Lo sé, pero tampoco podemos pasarnos la vida siendo enemigas.

—Qué más da, en cuanto termine este año me iré y así podrás vivir tranquila.

—¿Otra vez con esas estupideces? — mi tono de voz subía.

—Es mi vida, decido yo — me miró enfadada.

—No vas a irte a ningún lado, vas a establecer bien un futuro.

—Voy a hacer lo que me dé la gana e iré donde me quieran—ya estaba roja de la rabia y no podía seguir explotando. Hanabi no tenía ni idea de lo dura que era la vida y quería aprenderlo de las peores formas.

—Déjame aquí — dijo ya casi llegando al instituto.

—Te dejaré en la puerta — respondí.

—¡Déjame aquí! — gritó. —frené de repente y de mala gana. Las ruedas sonaron tras el roce brusco contra el asfalto haciendo que más de una persona que estaba fuera clavase sus ojos en nosotras.

Hanabi abrió la puerta y cerró de un golpe, demostrando su enfado. Las cosas con ella volvían a estar igual que siempre y parecía que no iba a cambiar. Su poca actitud y mi carácter era una bomba explosiva que iba a seguir estallando en nuestra cara día sí y día también. Me apoyé en el volante, dispuesta a tomar aire para seguir con mi vida, cuando escuché que golpeaban mi ventana. Los primeros segundos ni quise reaccionar, pero ante tanta insistencia, levanté de nuevo la cabeza. Vi la cara de Sasuke y sentí un alivio instantáneo. Había pensado en él días atrás, necesitaba su ayuda, y verlo en esos omentos era una gran ayuda para mí. Necesitaba un poco más de esa positividad que me transmitía.

—¡Hola! — saludé mientras bajaba el cristal de la ventanilla.

—¡Hola, Hinata! ¿Qué tal va todo? Me ha parecido ver a Hanabi enfurecida...

—Acabamos de discutir...

—¿No salió bien aquello de expresarse? —tenía cara de preocupación. Seguramente era de aquellos que había observado mi frenada brusca y el portado de Hanabi.

—Sí, pero luego metí la pata y todo se desmoronó y... — no quise seguir hablando, me sentía un poco derrotada.

—Las cosas no se van a arreglar en dos días, ¿por qué no vienes a verme y así hablamos más tranquilos?

—No puedo escaparme más de la oficina...

—Mira, toma — sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo de su camisa —, este es mi número, llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa. —Los coches que tenía detrás comenzaron a pitar para que les dejara pasar.

—Será mejor que arranques, por la mañana casi nadie tiene buen humor — dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

—Gracias, seguramente me ponga en contacto contigo.

—Cuando lo necesites, no te preocupes.

—Voy a... Irme...

—Está bien, intentaré estar pendiente de Hanabi.

—Muchas gracias.

—Y llámame cuando puedas — dijo mientras se alejaba un poco ante la insistencia de los conductores que tenía detrás —, cuando lo necesites.

Lo miré y le sonreí mientras me iba moviendo. No era momento para explicarle y la gente tampoco nos dio el espacio, pero me alegraba tener su contacto. Sasuke me había ayudado a ver las cosas de otra forma con solo un par de conversaciones y sabía que era de gran ayuda para mí. Ya solo que me quedaba era seguir adelante con mi vida y esperar que todo mejorase. No podía estar controlando siempre mi mal humor y mis impulsos porque yo también tenía demasiadas cosas encima.

Aún no me había recuperado del mal humor que me dejó la visita de nuestra madre. Me esforzaba demasiado por ahorrar lo poco que podíamos, por mantener todo y a ella no le costaba venir a pedir sin más explicaciones.

Tenía que seguir trabajando, manteniendo mi puesto y asegurándonos un futuro para Hanabi y para mí.

Lo único que me sacaba de mi rutina era Toneri y lo que habíamos empezado a tener. Pesar en él me aliviaba y me sacaba una sonrisa instantánea así que pensaba dedicarme más a él. Necesitaba apoyarme en las cosas buenas para seguir sacando fuerzas y sobrevivir un poco más.

**. . . . . .**

Lo único que me molestaba bastante de aquel día de trabajo, era que fuese viernes. Normalmente a la gente le alegraba el fin de semana, pero a mí solo me gustaba trabajar. Estar en la oficina, con la mente ocupada, me ayudaba muchísimo y había fines de semana que se me hacían eternos en casa. Intentaba alguna vez que otra salir con amigos y hacer otras actividades, pero las veces que no eran así, todo se hacía eterno.

—Buenos días — dije saludando a mis compañeros.

—¿Qué tal? — preguntó Kurenai.

—Bien, ¿vosotros?

—Todo bien — dijeron Shino y Kiba a la vez. Dejé mi bolso en la silla y me senté para empezar a organizar todo.

—Mañana por la noche hay un concierto en el centro, ¿os apetece? — preguntó Kiba.

—Si, la verdad no tenía ningún plan — respondió Shino.

—Conmigo este fin de semana no contéis, tengo visita de mis suegros... — se podía notar la poca emoción en Kurenai.

—¿Y tú, Hina? — Kiba me miró.

—Pues la verdad, lo necesitaría bastante — al menos era un plan alternativo.

—Entonces mañana os mando un mensaje y quedamos.

Shino y yo asentimos con la cabeza. No me parecía ningún mal plan y necesitaba despejarme. Ponerme a gritar como una loca en un concierto, aunque no me supiera las canciones, seguramente me quitaría demasiado estrés.

—¿Hoy no saludas a tu amado? — preguntó Kurenai con retintín.

—¿Ha llegado?

—Sí, hace un buen rato.

A pesar de ser su ayudante directa, mi escritorio no quedaba cerca de su despacho. Podía observar si alguna luz que otra estaba encendida o si veía movimiento, pero a primera vista era difícil saberlo.

—Entonces ahora me busco cualquier excusa para ir — sonreí.

Volví a mirar a su despacho y observé como Hotaru llamaba a la puerta. Aquella mujer de metro 70 y con cara de antipática, era lo que menos quería ver cerca de Toneri. Hacía meses atrás se había rumoreado mucho sobre que habían tenido algo, así que no me agradaba nada.

—Creo que ya tiene compañía — Kiba no tardó en hablar.

—Bah, no tiene nada que hacer — miré de lejos a Hotaru.

Desapareció dentro del despacho e intenté relajarme para seguir trabajando. Esperaba que no tardase ni dos minutos en salir de allí, pero iba pasando el tiempo y Hotaru seguía allí con él. Intentaba controlar mi mente para no dejarla volar y que el mal humor me pudiese, pero mis compañeros tampoco ayudaban demasiado.

—Parece que tarda ¿no? — Kurenai soltó ese comentario al aire.

—Quizás tienen cosas que hacer — dijo Shino sin importancia.

—Hotaru no es que se encargue de cosas demasiado importantes, no sé qué tanto tienen que hablar y ya sabemos sobre los rumores. —dijo Kiba mientras yo los miraba mientras hablaban e intentaba hacer oídos sordos

—No empecéis a inventar que os conozco—Shino miró a los dos.

—Yo solo estaba preguntando, pasa y pasa el tiempo y no sale de ahí—dijo Kurenai.

—Quién sabe... — dijo Kiba.

Entre la discusión con Hanabi y todos esos comentarios, mi mal humor comenzó a crecer. Movía la pierna, nerviosa, sin parar de mirar hacia la puerta de su despacho. Las cortinitas de la ventana estaban bajadas completamente, así que era imposible ver el interior. El sonido del reloj resonaba en mi cabeza y cada vez comenzaba a desesperarme más. Recordaba una y otra vez todos los rumores que hubo por la oficina sobre ellos dos, así que no soporté mucho más tiempo. Cogí un par de papeles, sin mirar siquiera sobre lo que eran, y me levanté dispuesta a ir a su despacho. No iba a darle más tiempo a aquella mujer dentro de ese despacho intentando ganar terreno. Toneri era mío, se lo iba a dejar claro con mi actitud.

Mis compañeros dejaron las cosas que estaban haciendo y se pusieron a mirar como si se tratase de una película. Toqué la puerta en varias ocasiones antes de abrir. No tenía derecho ninguno a meterme allí por las buenas y quería mantener el tipo, así que esperé escuchar que Toneri me invitaba a pasar. Después de unos segundos allí de pie y sintiéndome idiota, volví a tocar la puerta con más fuerza.

—¡Pase! — dijo Toneri en voz alta desde el otro lado.

Abrí la puerta de una sola vez y encontré a Toneri de pie, apoyado en su escritorio y con Hotaru frente a él. Me vino a la mente nuestra misma imagen en aquella posición y sobre cómo acabó aquello.

—¿Estás ocupado? — pregunté.

—No, Hotaru ya se iba — respondió tranquilamente.

—Sí, ya más tarde vengo a recoger esos papeles firmados.

—Está bien — la miró y le sonrió.

Hotaru pasó por mi lado casi sin mirarme y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas, en señal de desprecio hacia ella. Me sentía un poco malhumorada y empezaba a imaginar todo, pero no estaba en posición de reclamar nada.

Apenas nos habíamos acostado una vez y nunca hablamos de nada serio, no me apetecía hacer demasiado el ridículo. No quise envenenarme la cabeza contra él y, como los había visto con una reacción tan tranquila, borré todo los malos pensamientos.

—¿Eso es para mí? — señaló los papeles que tenía en la mano.

—Eh... — los miré, intentando disimular—creo que me he equivocado de informes...

—Ven, pasa, te veo un poco tensa.

Estiró la mano para que me acercase. Me quedé unos segundos paralizada y sin dudarlo me aproximé. Toneri me rodeó por la cintura con sus manos y me dio un beso en la boca, quitándome todos los nervios que había acumulado. Con solo estar en sus brazos, me sentía mejor que nunca.

—¿Te pasa algo? — me preguntó.

—No, simplemente no he tenido un buen día — no quería darle importancia a nada.

—¿Por qué no te vienes mañana a casa y nos relajamos? — me volvió a besar mientras me agarraba con fuerza.

—¿A tu casa?

—¿No quieres? — puso cara de sorprendido.

—Sí, claro — acepté sin dudarlo.

—Estás tensa, necesitas un poco de diversión— me mordió el labio — ya verás que lo pasamos bien.

Le respondí el beso y empezamos a liarnos como siempre. Conseguí sacar todo de mi cabeza y que el mal humor desapareciese. Estaba allí, en brazos del hombre más sexy del planeta y no podía pedir más. Había vuelto a pedirme otra cita y sabía lo que iba a pasar en su casa. La sonrisa volvió a dibujarse en mi rostro y me dejé llevar. Por más que intentase ser fuerte, Toneri podía manejarme a su antojo. Me sentía feliz a su lado y deseaba que aquello durase para siempre, pero mis sueños estaban bastante lejos de la realidad.

**. . . . . .**

Iba de camino a casa de Toneri. En cuanto salí del despacho, con la sonrisa de idiota, deseé con todas mis fuerzas que el tiempo pasase pronto, y fue así. Aquel fin de semana iba a ser completamente diferente a todo lo que solía vivir. Ya éramos adultos para saber lo que iba a pasar si estábamos solos en su casa e iba completamente preparada para ello. Me puse un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje negro para sorprenderlo.

Seguramente en cuanto me quitara la ropa disfrutaría de su sonrisa al observarme y eso dejaba mi mente volar. A Toneri no le gustaban las delicadezas, me lo había demostrado la vez anterior al penetrarme tan fuertemente, y quería dejarle claro que estaba a la altura. Llamé a su puerta, después de ponerme un poco bien el pelo y esperé que abriese. Me moría de ganas porque empezase aquella cita y sobre todo esperaba a la hora del verdadero postre. El sexo me había gustado siempre, pero no me acostaba con cualquier hombre que conociese.

—Te estaba esperando — dijo sonriendo cuando abrió la puerta.

Sonreí a Toneri y entré en su casa. Llevaba una copa de vino en la mano y la camisa desabrochada, dejando entre ver su pecho. Mientras caminaba no podía dejar de mirarlo de arriba abajo y me fascinaban aquellos pantalones apretados que dejaban entrever que tenía un culo bastante redondito y duro. Cuando llegué al salón, pude ver todo súper ambientado. Toneri tenía puestas algunas velas por el salón y un par de copas encima de la mesa, justo al lado de la botella medio vacía. Imaginaba que llevaba un buen rato esperándome y no iba a dejar que pasase más tiempo sin disfrutar de su compañía

—Ven, siéntate — dijo mientras se acomodaba en el sofá.

Dejé mi bolso y me quité la chaqueta, para que pudiese observar lo bien que me quedaba el vestido que escogí. Era blanco, ajustado y dejaba entrever un poco el tipo de ropa interior que había decidido llevar. Cogió un mando que tenía cerca de él y puso música moderna a poco volumen. Las luces tenues terminaban de dar el punto romántico a toda la situación.

—Toma — me ofreció una copa —, ve entrando en calor. —Sonreí y acepté el vino. No me hacía falta emborracharme para quitarme la ropa y entregarme, no había hecho otra cosa que pensar en eso.

—¿Qué tal va todo? — preguntó mientras removía su copa.

—Ya sabes, lo de siempre.

—¿Qué es lo de siempre?

—Mi hermana y mi vida caótica — tome un sorbo de mi copa.

—Deberías dejar a esa niña malcriada a un lado, no hace más que amargarte la vida.

—Es mi responsabilidad, ya lo sabes.

—Las cosas no duran eternamente, pronto te podrás librar de ella—dijo como si estuviera hablando de un estorbo y eso me molestó.

—No es que quiera librarme, con que nos llevemos bien me basta. —Toneri terminó su copa y se sirvió otra. Sabía bien lo que opinaba de Hanabi y no había ido a hablar de ella, así que decidí cambiar de tema rápidamente.

—¿Todo bien en la oficina? — pregunté.

—Ya sabes, vamos bien de ventas, no tengo mucho por lo que preocuparme. La verdad es que todo va genial — sonreí. —¿Y tú? ¿Todo bien por allí?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

—Te he visto tensa últimamente, sobre todo ayer—dijo él.

—No me gusta nada esa mujer... — me daba igual decirle lo que pensaba, teníamos confianza para eso.

—¿Te refieres a Hotaru? —Asentí con la cabeza.

—Vamos, no me seas celosa, sabes que tengo muchas amigas...

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? — no me gustó nada aquella frase y menos la sonrisa que puso cuando la soltó.

—¡Ay! ¡Hinata! — me quitó la copa, tirándose un poco encima de mí— no seas exagerada.

—¿Exagerada? —pregunté.

—Sí, tú déjate llevar y no te fijes en tonterías, disfruta de lo que nos regala la vida. —Me besó, pero me quedé un poco quieta. No me había gustado nada escuchar aquello. —Vamos — me volvió a besar y a ponerse un poco más encima de mí—, no has venido para esto, has venido a pasarlo bien. —Lo miraba a los ojos, un poco recelosa, pero él seguía besándome sin que nada le importase. —Vamos, preciosa, sabes que eres la única que me importa.

—¿Eso se lo dices a todas tus amigas? —Toneri empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

—¿En serio? ¿Vas a montarme una escena de celos o algo parecido? —Me miraba a los ojos directamente. Comenzó a besarme dulcemente y conseguí olvidarme un poco del tema. Toneri tenía un sabor especial, algo que directamente me hipnotizaba y me dejaba sin forma de reaccionar. —Vamos... Déjate llevar... —Se incorporó un poco, quitándose la camisa y ayudándome a quitarme el vestido que llevaba. Me quedé en ropa interior y, en cuanto me vio, puso la sonrisa que llevaba pensando todo el día. —¿Esto es para mí? — me observó de arriba abajo. —Lo miré, sin responder de ninguna forma.

Toneri me bajó las bragas despacio, sin dejar de mirarme. Agarró mis piernas con fuerzas y las separó para meter la cabeza entre ellas. Empecé a sentir cómo me lamía suavemente, haciendo que empezase a perder la cordura poco a poco. Intenté aguantar un poco, pero rápidamente tuve que empezar a gemir sin control. Toneri introducía sus dedos rápidamente mientras mantenía su lengua dando vueltas por mi clítoris. Aquello me hacía morirme de placer y deseaba que me penetrase sin parar.

—¿Ya se te ha pasado un poco el enfado? — preguntó mientras subía, besándome todo el cuerpo.

—Quizás siga un poco molesta... —Toneri cogió su pene con una mano y lo introdujo dentro de mí, con fuerza, mientras me miraba a los ojos.

—¿Mejor? — preguntó

—Un poco — respondí, sin quitarle la mirada.

Empezó a penetrarme una y otra vez fuertemente, mientras me agarraba del pelo.

—¿Y así? —Finalmente le sonreí, deseando que aquello durase eternamente.

—Sigue, quizás se me pase — respondí.

Toneri siguió dándome fuerte una y otra vez mientras me agarraba del pelo y me besaba, dejándome claro quién mandaba allí. Yo podía tener todo el carácter que me diese la gana, pero con él no podía hacer otra cosa que dejarme llevar. Pasarme la tarde entre orgasmos y orgasmos en su sofá era todo lo que podía soñar. Nuestra aventura se estaba afianzando cada vez más o, al menos, eso era lo que pensaba yo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Carol Martin, Aprendiendo de ti. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro contiende contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7  
**

—¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir? — preguntó tumbado en el sofá mientras me vestía.

—Ya sabes que no me gusta dejar sola a Hanabi y mucho menos sin avisarla.

—Déjala hacer su vida, bastante te encargas de ella.

—Lo sé, pero está en una época difícil y después de nuestra discusión, no quiero empeorar las cosas.

—No creo que se dé cuenta de que no estás.

—Quizás no... Pero yo me siento mejor volviendo a casa.

—Está bien... —Me acerqué a él y le di un beso en la boca para despedirnos. Me cogió por la cintura y volvió a tirarme encima de él.

—¿Aún te quedan fuerzas? — pregunté mientras le besaba en la punta de la nariz.

—Tengo para toda la noche — respondió riendo.

—¿Seguro?

—¿Por qué no te quedas y lo compruebas?

Volví a besarlo y me puse de nuevo de pie para terminar de vestirme. Me encantaba ver su cuerpo desnudo, tirado encima del sofá y sabía que podíamos estar haciéndolo toda la noche, pero ya se había hecho tarde. Me hubiese encantado pasar la noche con él y despertarme entre sus brazos, pero sentía que no hacía bien. Normalmente no me ausentaba de casa y hasta que todo se normalizase, prefería que fuese así.

—¿Harás algo mañana? — pregunté antes de marcharme.

—Aún no lo sé, llámame y vemos.

—Está bien. —Le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa y salí directa hacia mi coche. En cuanto lo encendí pude ver que eran más de la 1 de la mañana, así que me di prisa por llegar a casa.

Hanabi no salía mucho de fiesta los fines de semana a pesar de la edad que tenía. Se había vuelto un poco antisocial en esa parte y normalmente estaba encerrada en su habitación. A mí no me importaba nada que se fuese a la discoteca y empezase a experimentar, sin embargo, prefería tenerla vigilada.

Con lo tarde que era, el tráfico no abundaba, así que legué a casa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había vivido con Toneri y me sentía demasiado emocionada, la sonrisa seguía sin desaparecer de mi boca. Aquel sábado fue completamente perfecto, sobre todo habiéndole pasado con él. Abrí la puerta con cuidado, para no hacer demasiado ruido. Me quité los tacones justo antes de entrar y me dirigí de puntillas hacia mi habitación. Me sentía como una adolescente que llegaba de fiesta y no quería que sus padres la pillasen.

Pasé por delante de la habitación de Hanabi y me quedé un poco sorprendida al ver que su puerta estaba abierta. Siempre la mantenía cerrada, intentando evitarme, así que asomé la cabeza. Su cama estaba hecha y, al encender la luz para observar bien, comprobé que Hanabi no estaba en casa. No me había avisado sobre si iba a salir o no, así que comencé a preocuparme sin remedio. Cogí mi móvil rápidamente y la llamé. Su teléfono estaba apagado, no hacía llamada ninguna. Empecé a sentirme mal y me preocuparme más, sobre todo sin saber dónde estaba. Podía imaginar que le había pasado de todo. Daba vueltas por el salón, intentando pensar qué hacer. Podía quedarme sentada esperando que apareciese o bien intentar salir con el coche a buscarla. No iba a presentarme ante ella si la encontraba con un grupo de amigas, no quería que pasase vergüenza, pero al menos saber que estaba bien.

Me acostumbré a tenerla allí, a saber, más o menos dónde estaba, así que aquella sensación no me gustaba. Me parecía totalmente normal que saliese, sin embargo, no me había mandado ni un solo mensaje para avisarme. Seguía enfadada conmigo, no habíamos cruzado palabra desde la discusión del coche, pero no me merecía estar sufriendo allí por ella gratuitamente. No tenía los números de ninguna de sus amigas para poder contactarla y lo cierto era que apenas las conocía. Hanabi cambiaba de mejor amiga a cada rato y yo me perdía por completo. No sabía bien quién era en ese momento su confidente, pues apenas me contaba nada y me parecía mal llamar a las chicas que conocía a aquellas horas.

Volví a marcarle y le dejé un mensaje en el buzón. Su móvil seguía apagado, así que no tenía forma de contactarla. Sin dudarlo un momento, me puse de nuevo los zapatos, cogí el bolso y salí a la calle a coger el coche. Lo único que me tranquilizaba era saber dónde estaba y que todo iba bien. Empecé a recorrer las zonas donde los jóvenes salían a beber y, sobre todo, la zona de discotecas. Podía reconocer a Hanabi a kilómetros de distancia así que no me hacía falta acercarme mucho a los sitios para distinguirla.

Pasé un buen rato dando vueltas para arriba y para abajo sin señales de ella. La angustia que tenía cada vez iba a más, sobre todo después de ver todas las noticias que salían a diario acerca de violaciones y abusos. Hanabi podía sacarme de mis casillas con una sola frase, pero era mi hermana pequeña y mi responsabilidad, no podía permitir que le pasase nada. Era la primera vez que me enfrentaba a aquel tipo de situaciones y me la tomé mucho peor que nunca. Estaba acostumbrada a tenerla en casa, aunque fuese encerrada en su habitación escuchando aquella música rara.

Después de más de un ahora dando vueltas en vano, decidí volver a casa penando que quizás ya estaría allí, sin embargo, en cuanto entré por la puerta, me di cuenta de que no. Todo seguía a oscuras y su habitación de nuevo estaba vacía. Me puse algo cómodo y me senté con un gran vaso de café en el sofá a esperarla. Nunca me vi en el papel de madre, sin embargo, allí estaba, como una más, esperando a que su hija adolescente volviese de fiesta. No pensaba reñirle ni nada por el estilo, pero si advertirle que la menos tenía que avisar. Hanabi era lo único que tenía en la vida, y aunque me quejase de todos los problemas, la quería. Pensar en que algo podía pasarle y que no tenía nada bajo mi control, me hacía sentir realmente mal.

**. . . . . .**

No supe bien en qué momento cerré los ojos, pero cuando los abrí ya había salido el sol. Me levanté de un sobresalto y salí directa a la habitación de Hanabi a buscarla, pero no había rastro de ella. Había tenido la esperanza de escucharla volver en cualquier momento y poder descansar, pero no fue así. No tenía ni idea de dónde podía haberse metido y mucho menos, con quién podía estar. En ese momento me di cuenta de que no conocía a mi hermana pequeña. No tenía idea de quienes eran sus amigos, de qué le gustaba hacer cuando salía de casa ni de donde solía ir. Éramos dos auténticas desconocidas la una para la otra, a pesar de llevar la misma sangre y compartir casa.

Volví a llamarla de nuevo, pero su móvil seguía apagado. La ansiedad crecía en mi interior por momentos y no sabía qué hacer. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así y me encontraba completamente desconcertada. Necesitaba algún tipo de apoyo, así que llamé a Toneri sin dudarlo.

—¿Sí? — respondió con voz de dormido.

—Siento llamarte tan temprano...

—Ah, Hina, eres tú... — hizo una pausa —, ¿qué pasa?

—Es Hanabi, no ha aparecido en toda la noche y estoy preocupada, no sé bien qué hacer.

—Se habrá ido de fiesta — dijo sin importancia

—Ella no suele salir y normalmente si lo hace, solo es por la tarde y vuelve antes de medianoche...

—Hina, ceo que estás exagerando.

—No lo sé, ya empiezo a imaginarme de todo.

—Anda, hazme un favor, déjame dormir algo más y llámame luego si aparece. —Me quede un poco decepcionada, esperaba que me apoyase incondicionalmente y mostrase algo de preocupación, pero parecía no importarle.

—Está bien... — respondí.

—Y relájate, no pienses tonterías.

—No creo que lo sean...

—Estas exagerando, ya lo verás—dijo sin importancia.

Todas las ganas que tenía de hablar con él desaparecieron automáticamente. No había dormido bien y estaba alterada con el tema. Lo único que necesitaba era sentir algo de empatía y no aquella actitud tan pasiva. Me despedí sin demasiadas ganas y me marché a la cocina a prepararme otro café. Aquel tipo de bebidas no era lo mejor para mí, pero lo necesitaba. Me quedaba en silencio esperando escuchar cualquier tipo de ruido que indicase que Hanabi había vuelto, pero por más que pasaba el tiempo no sucedió.

Empecé a dar vueltas por la casa y me metí en su habitación intentando buscar el número de alguna amiga o algo parecido. Sabía que no tenía que tocar sus cosas, pero necesitaba saber algo de ella. Sin embargo, por más que rebusqué no encontré nada de nada. La ansiedad aumentaba sin poder controlarla y recordé a Sasuke. Me había dado su número personal por si pasaba algo y me sentía mal, así que fui a buscar mi bolso y cogí la tarjeta con su número.

Marqué en más de una ocasión sin atreverme finalmente a pulsar la opción de llamada. No me parecía adecuado llamarlo a aquellas horas y menos siendo fin de semana. Decidí espera una hora más, para darle margen a Hanabi para volver. Las manecillas del reloj avanzaron lentamente y yo no podía dejar de mover la pierna de los nervios que tenía, así que finalmente lo llamé, arriesgándome a que me mandase de paseo o me tomase por loca.

—¿Sí? — respondió. Pero yo me quedé callada durante unos segundos.

— ¿Sí? ¿Quién es? — volvió a preguntar.

— Hola, Sasuke, soy Hinata, la hermana mayor de Hanabi, no sé si te acordarás de mí — no sabía si era por la cafeína, pero parecía un robot hablando.

— Hola, Hinata... ¿qué tal?

— Angustiada... —contesté.

— ¿Ha pasado algo? — preguntó preocupado.

—No quiero molestarte y mucho menos siendo fin de semana, imagino que estarás con tu familia, sé que puede ser un problema para ti pero Hanabi no aparece. Y yo ya no se que más hacer—decía casi temblando mientras me abrazaba a mí misma.

— ¿Cómo que no aparece?

—Llevo toda la noche en el salón, esperándola... Anoche salí a buscarla y nada... No sé dónde puede estar.

—¿Has intentado buscarla en los sitios donde suele ir? —No supe responder a esa pregunta. La verdad es que no tenía mucha idea de la vida que Hanabi mantenía fuera de casa.

— No, no sé dónde puede estar — se notaba mi angustia a través del teléfono. Llegué a sentirme un poco ridícula ante esa llamada. Nada de eso tenía que ver con él, pero yo allí estaba llamándolo un fin de semana.

—Dame la dirección de tu casa y te busco, tenemos que averiguar dónde está.

— ¿Seguro? — no me esperaba aquella reacción por su parte, pero lo agradecía.

— Claro que sí.

— Pero estarás ocupado y no es tu trabajo hacer esto un domingo.

— Mi trabajo es una vocación para mí, no voy a quedarme tranquilo si no sé si las cosas están bien.

Sasuke insistió en que le mandase mi ubicación y no tardé en hacerlo. Necesitaba que alguien me aconsejase qué hacer y me ayudase con la preocupación que tenía encima. Aquellas situaciones eran nuevas para mí y seguramente él había vivido muchas parecidas y sabía cómo actuar.

Sasuke no iba a tardar mucho en aparecer y no sabía cómo iba a agradecerle la ayuda que me estaba prestado. No había dudado ni un solo segundo en ofrecerme ayuda y estaba segura de que lo mejor que hice fue llamarlo para dejar de sentirme sola. Me dirigí hacia mi habitación a toda prisa a vestirme y a arreglarme para salir con él a buscar a Hanabi. Con solo aquella llamada, había conseguido tranquilizarme y pensaba de manera más positiva. Sasuke me iba a ayudar, no tenía duda de eso.

**. . . . . .**

Bajé en cuanto Sasuke me avisó y me monté en su coche. Con su compañía me sentía mucho más respaldada sin apenas conocernos. Simplemente con hablar con él, la tranquilada volvía a formar parte de mi vida.

—Hola... — saludé un poco tímida por haberlo hecho ir.

—Hola, Hinata, ¿novedades? — preguntó preocupado.

—Nada, aún no ha llegado...

—Pues vayamos a buscarla, no hay tiempo que perder.

Sasuke arrancó y empezamos a buscar por las calles tranquilamente. Mirábamos a todos sitios, preocupados, esperando verla en algún momento.

—¿Habéis tenido alguna discusión últimamente? ¿Algo que haya hecho que no quiera estar en casa? — preguntó.

—Desde aquella mañana apenas hemos hablado, pero la vi bastante tranquila, no pensé que fuese a hacer esto de desaparecer.

—¿Cuándo se fue?

—La verdad no lo sé... No estaba en casa. —Lo que menos iba a contarle es que perdí de vista a Hanabi mientras me acotaba con mi jefe y volvía a casa súper tarde.

—Ya... Bueno, tranquila, seguro que la encontramos — no preguntó detalles.

La ciudad era bastante grande y recorrerla entera podía llevarnos bastante tiempo, así que le propuse ir a los sitios donde solían salir los jóvenes. Tampoco es que tuviese mucha idea, hacía bastante que había dejado de ser adolescente y las cosas habían cambiado, pero tenía alguna idea.

—Siento mucho haberte hecho venir — dije mientras seguía mirando por la ventana —, imagino que tu familia no debe estar muy contenta, pero me sentía muy preocupada.

—Tranquila, vivo prácticamente solo, no tengo a mucha gente a quien darle explicaciones.

—¿Prácticamente solo?

—Mi compañero de piso suele hacer su vida, le gusta bastante salir.

—Pensé que... — me quedé callada, Sasuke podía estar cerca de los 40 años o al menos eso me parecía a mí. Seguíamos recorriendo calles y calles, pero no conseguía ver a Hanabi por ningún sitio.

—¿Qué has pensado? — preguntó.

—No sé, que ya tenías una familia o algo así.

—Tuve la oportunidad, pero las cosas no salieron bien. —Lo miré y parecía un poco triste. Seguía pendiente de mirar a todos lados, pero no quería parecer desinteresada.

—¿Qué pasó? Si es que puedes contar...

—Me casé hace algunos años, pero rápidamente caímos en la rutina y nos dimos cuenta de que éramos más amigos que otra cosa.

—Vaya... Lo siento...

—Tranquila, fue de mutuo acuerdo y en la actualidad nos llevamos muy bien, simplemente no era la chica que estaba destinada para mí.

Sonreí al escuchar esas palabras. Sasuke parecía demasiado maduro y se tomaba las cosas en la vida de una forma que jamás había pensado. Para mí, si una relación se terminaba, era para siempre y para no volvernos a ver más, sería demasiado doloroso.

—Tengo que aprender mucho de ti — dije mientras lo miraba.

—No tengo tanto que enseñar — me dedicó una mirar cómplice.

Seguimos dando algunas vueltas más, pero no tuvimos ningún resultado. Cada minuto que pasaba perdía más las esperanzas de encontrarla, aunque me sentía mucho más relajada.

—Será mejor que volvamos, creo que esto no está dando resultado.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí, siento que estamos dando vueltas inútilmente.

—No pierdas la esperanza.

—Tranquilo, quizás ya haya vuelto...

Sasuke dio un par de vueltas más y finalmente decidimos dirigirnos a casa a esperar. Había pensado hasta en llamar a la policía, pero no quería parecer una loca y que me tomaran a broma.

—¿Prefieres esperar en casa? — me preguntó.

—Me siento idiota dando vueltas sin sentido.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

Me alegraba que me hiciese esa pregunta. No tenía fuerzas para volver a quedarme sola en casa a dar vueltas todo el tiempo. Sasuke me apoyaba y quería tenerlo a mi lado todo el tiempo posible.

—Te lo agradecería bastante, cuando estoy sola no hago más que pensar en cosas malas.

—Tranquila, aunque creamos lo contrario, ellos saben cuidarse solos.

—Eso espero...

Ese domingo apenas había gente por la calle y el tráfico volvía a ser bastante escaso, así que llegamos en poco tiempo. Sasuke aparcó justo enfrente de casa y al mirar por la ventanilla, pude ver cómo Hanabi estaba llegando a nuestro edificio.

—¡Es ella! — dije aliviada.

—Eso parece, y se le ve en buen estado — sonrió.

—¡Por fin!

Me bajé del coche, sin esperarlo, y me fui directamente a ella. Hanabi parecía como siempre e iba vestida normal, no daba la impresión de que viniese borracha o algo por el estilo.

—¡Hanabi! — dije en voz alta mientras me dirigía hacia ella. Mi hermana se quedó quieta y acorté cada vez más la distancia que nos separaba. Me alegraba un montón verla en buen estado y tenerla por fin localizada.

—No estoy para broncas... — puso mala cara. Pero sin decirle nada, la abracé. Podían haber pasado años desde que no hacía eso, pero era lo que necesitaba. Hanabi se quedó quieta, sin saber bien qué hacer.

—¿Estás bien? — pregunté al alejarme un poco de ella.

—Sí... — seguía sorprendida.

—He estado preocupada por ti, me has dado un buen susto.

—¿Preocupada? ¿Por mí? — lo preguntaba como si hubiese dicho la mayor de las locuras.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—Fui a dormir a casa de mi amiga Marta, no venías y no quería pasar la noche sola, me daba miedo.

En ese momento me sentí terriblemente mal. No la había avisado de dónde iba ni le confirmé que volvería a casa, simplemente me fui sin más. Yo siempre le pedía que me avisara si iba a hacer cualquier cosa, pero en ese instante yo no había seguido mis normas.

—Me alegra que estés aquí — la miré a los ojos.

—Gracias... Creo...

—Y carga ese móvil más a menudo, si no voy a tener que regañarte de verdad — bromeé.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el portal y observe cómo Sasuke seguía montado en su coche. Hanabi no se dio cuenta de su presencia, pero yo no dejaba de sonreírle desde lejos, agradeciéndole todo el apoyo que me había mostrado.

Pude ver cómo me devolvía la sonrisa y se marchaba con el coche, dejándonos algo de intimidad. Había tenido a Hanabi fuera de mi control y el miedo me había hecho ver que me importaba mucho más de lo que creía. En el fondo necesitaba a Hanabi tanto como pensaba que ella me necesitaba a mí. El alivio y la tranquilidad que sentí al tenerla allí sana y salva, sin que todos mis miedos se cumpliesen, me hizo ver que tenía que volver a dar pasos para acércame a ella de nuevo. Todo aquello había pasado por mi culpa y tenía que arreglarlo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Carol Martin, Aprendiendo de ti. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro contiende contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 8**

—Podías avisar que no venías al concierto, nos quedamos esperándote.

Fue la primera frase que escuché al llegar a la oficina aquella mañana. La semana iba a empezar diferente para mí, me sentía con más energía, pero pronto me di cuenta de que había decepcionado a mis compañeros. Con todo lo que estaba pasando con Toneri, me olvidé por completo del plan del sábado con ellos.

—¡Lo siento! — me puse la mano en la cara, dejando claro que me había olvidado sin querer.

—Estuvo bastante bien — dijo Shino.

—¿Por qué no me llamasteis? — pregunté.

—Ahora no nos culpes a nosotros de no llamarte — respondió Kiba un poco enfadado.

No siempre hacíamos planes juntos, pero cuando confirmábamos le daba bastante rabia que no asistiéramos después. Podía entender que se sintiese molesto, no lo había hecho con mala intención.

—Tenía que haber avisado chicos —dejé mi bolso en la silla y me senté en mi escritorio —, he tenido demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

—Y en otras partes — comenzó a reír Kurenai. Intenté no reírme, pero en seguida me salió una sonrisa. Recordar todo lo que había tenido con Toneri me hacía feliz, era imposible ocultarlo.

—¿En serio he acertado? — Kurenai me miró sorprendida, como si simplemente hubiese dicho ese comentario al azar.

—Bueno... — miré hacia el despacho de Toneri.

—Qué sorpresa Hinata — soltó Shino.

—¡Oye! — le tiré un tiré de papel a la cabeza.

Todos empezamos a reír y les medio conté como había sido mi cita con él, sin entrar en detalles. Estaba deseando que llegara para ir a visitarlo un rato a su despacho y poder seguir afianzando nuestra relación. Quería olvidar lo antipático que estuvo conmigo el fin de semana, no me gustaba empezar con mal pie. El tema de Hanabi era mi problema y finalmente tuvo razón, exageré cuando simplemente había ido a dormir a casa de una amiga.

—Tu móvil está sonando — Kurenai señaló mi bolso.

—Tienes que cambiar esa melodía, nunca te enteras — dijo Kiba. Cogí mi móvil a toda prisa y sonreí cuando vi quién era.

—Hola, jefe — respondí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Mis compañeros dejaron todo lo que estaban haciendo y clavaron sus ojos en mí.

—Hina, ¿qué tal?

—Bien, ya todo se solucionó.

—¿Todo?

—Lo de Hanabi, ya sabes...

—Ah, sí, bueno, te llamaba para decirte que tengo una reunión fuera de la oficina y que no iré, mándame los informes del fin de semana por correo, necesito tenerlos — dijo cambiando de tema.

—Está bien...

—Y no te olvides de poner un poco de orden por allí, creo que ya pasaré mañana, ¡adiós!

—Ciao... —colgué y me quedé con una mala sensación. Me hablaba como si fuera una más, dejando a un lado toda la dulzura con la que me trataba a veces. Intenté no darle importancia, sin embargo, me hubiese sentido mejor al saber que se preocupaba por lo mal que lo pasé buscando a Hanabi. Fue la primera persona a la que pensé en llamar cuando me sentía angustiada, aunque no recibí demasiado respaldo por su parte.

—¿Algún problema? — preguntó Kurenai.

—No, simplemente no va a venir hoy y necesita algunas cosas — sonreí de nuevo.

Todos se pusieron a trabajar e intenté disimular que no me sentía del todo bien, así que intenté centrarme en mi trabajo. Mi móvil sonó de nuevo, pero esa vez fue un mensaje. Lo cogí corriendo, emocionada, pensando que era Toneri, sin embargo, me lo enviaban Sasuke.

"Espero que todo fuese bien y que empecéis la semana con buen pie. Llámame para lo que necesites"

No era el mensaje que me esperaba, pero igualmente me gustó. Había olvidado a Sasuke por completo, cuando tenía demasiado que agradecerle. Me había prestado ayuda sin pensárselo ni un solo segundo, transmitiéndome paz y tranquilidad. En ese momento pensé en que debía devolverle algo de lo que me había ofrecido y decidí salir al mediodía a visitarlo. Tenía que aprovechar que Toneri no iba a volver a la oficina para tomarme un rato libre. No me había parado ni a mandarle un mensaje de agradecimiento y al recibir el suyo, me sentí en deuda de alguna manera.

—Chicos — llamé la atención de mis compañeros —, voy a salir al mediodía.

—¿Ya vas a escaparte el trabajo? — preguntó Kiba.

—Tengo una reunión con el orientador — mentí.

—¿De nuevo? — preguntó Shino.

—Sí, tenemos que hablar de Hanabi.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo va todo con ella? — preguntó Kurenai.

—Mejorando, es por eso por lo que tengo que ir a verlo, si por casualidad viniese Toneri, que no lo creo, le decís que estoy con papeleo por fuera.

Me gustaba dejarme las espaldas siempre bien cubiertas.

—Tranquila, nos estamos volviendo expertos en poner excusas —respondió Kiba.

—Hacéis bien, ya sabéis que, si no, os dejo sin trabajo — bromeé.

Normalmente no hacía eso, pero me venía bien despejarme. No estaba mal devolverle a Sasuke con algún dulce o detalle lo que había hecho por mí y que tuviese presente mi agradecimiento. Me puse a trabajar a toda velocidad, para dejarlo todo hecho y poder salir relajada. La compañía de Sasuke era algo que me empezaba a gustar, no podía negarlo.

**. . . . . .**

Pasé por una de las pastelerías más famosas de la ciudad y compré una bandeja pequeñita de dulces. No tenía muy claro si le gustaban o no, pero con lo ricos que eran, seguramente acertaba. Me pasé esperando más de una hora a que me atendiesen. Aquel lugar se inauguró cuando mis abuelos eran pequeños, así que la cantidad de gente que iba a comprar era impresionante. Siempre fue ese tipo de negocios, de los de toda la vida, que mantenían sus recetas intactas.

Llegué al instituto cuando ya todos habían salido de clases y me parecía un poco más prudente. Para empezar, no quería que Hanabi me viese por allí, pues seguramente ya habría ido a casa a almorzar y, por otro lado, no quería que nadie empezase a confundir las cosas entre él y yo. Sasuke me gustaba como amigo y adoraba su compañía, sobre todo conociéndonos tan poco, pero tenía sentimientos por otro hombre, mi jefe.

Aquel día decidí pasar de pensar en Toneri. Era mi jefe y teníamos que hablar de cosas del trabajo, pero entre su desinterés del fin de semana por el tema de mi hermana y la frialdad con la que me habló esa mañana, preferí ignorarlo. No quería comerme la cabeza y empezar a pensar mal, solo quería darle un poco de espacio para sentir que todo volvía a la normalidad. Por los pasillos estaba todo desierto, no quedaba ni un alma por allí. Dudé en más de una ocasión sobre si lo encontraría o no, pero decidí arriesgarme. Toqué en varias ocasiones a la puerta de su despacho y sonreí al ver que no tardó nada en abrirme.

—¿Te apetece algo dulce? — pregunté sonriendo.

Sasuke empezó a reírse y me dejó pasar inmediatamente. Por lo que pude observar ya había devorado su comida, así que llegué en el momento justo. Lo encontré más guapo que de costumbre, sin saber por qué. Vestía una camisa gris que contrastaba perfectamente con su piel blanca y unos vaqueros que le daban un aire más juvenil. Sasuke era atractivo, no hacía falta mirarlo mucho para darse cuenta, aunque mi mente estaba ocupada por Toneri.

El despacho me parecía un lugar bastante agradable. Apenas tenía un escritorio y un par de repisas, pero lo mantenía todo perfectamente ordenado.

—No sabía bien si te gustaban los dulces — dije entregándole la bandeja —, pero me arriesgué.

—El azúcar es mi debilidad, pero si me lo traes tú, supongo que me sabrá mejor —me sacó la lengua. Me senté frente a él y empezamos a descubrir la bandejita para darnos el capricho sin esperar mucho más.

—Quería agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mí.

—No hice nada — respondió modestamente.

—No dudaste ni un solo segundo en venir, eso no tiene precio.

—Para mí esto es vocación, me gusta ayudar a los chicos, siempre he sido así ¿Todo bien con Hanabi? — preguntó.

—Sí, se había quedado a dormir en casa de una amiga, simplemente.

—Fue bastante emotivo ver cómo la abrazabas, es algo que ella necesita.

—Me asusté bastante pensando que la podía perder y, es cierto, nunca la abrazo, pero el alivio que sentí al saber que estaba bien, fue demasiado intenso para mí.

—Deberías hacerlo un poco más, se nota que le viene bien.

—¿Te ha dicho algo?

—No, pero he pasado por clases, como siempre, observando a los chicos y me ha parecido verla más tranquila y atendiendo a los profesores.

Me sentía orgullosa de mí misma y de ella la escuchar eso. Darle el abrazo no me había costado nada y había ayudado bastante. Siempre me limité a reñirle y a exigirle, sin ninguna muestra de cariño, y finalmente eso tenía más poder de lo que yo imaginaba.

—No sé si Hanabi te ha contado, pero se ha apunado al programa de voluntariado que estoy organizando.

—¿En serio?

—Si, la convencí, se trata de ayudar a otros alumnos a hablar y a expresarse para poder ayudarlos con sus problemas.

—¡Me parece genial! — respondí emocionada.

— En estos días haremos algún acto de presentación para que se sientan más importantes y sepan que son claves en todo esto, sería bueno que la acompañaras.

—Por supuesto, cuenta conmigo.

—Te estaré avisando del día para la presentación del proyecto, donde los haré hablar en público — dijo riendo —, así que espero que todo salga bien.

—Ya verás que sí, desde luego las cosas que haces no tienen precio, van a sentirse muy válidos con todo este proyecto.

—Estoy seguro de que les ayudará a centrarse, ya lo verás.

El corazón me sonreía y no podía salir de mi asombro. Lo que menos esperaba de ella era algo así, cuando siempre había pensado que no se preocupaba por nada. Era un auténtico profesional y sabía que íbamos por buen camino a su lado. Sasuke y yo habíamos acabado casi con la mitad de la bandeja. Si a mí me gustaba devorar ese tipo de postres, él no se quedaba atrás, a pesar de que había dicho que no le gustaba demasiado la azúcar.

—No tenías por qué haber traído esto, ahora no sé parar — dijo entre bromas.

—La próxima vez tendré que traer una bandeja de las grandes.

—No lo dudes — empezó a reír —, aunque si hay una próxima vez, me toca a mí invitarte para ser un caballero.

—No seas antiguo, eso ya no se lleva — bromeé.

—Entonces permíteme invitarte a un café — propuso.

—¿Un café? ¿Ahora?

—Estos dulces sin una bebida no terminan de bajar.

—Vale, acepto — dije sonriendo.

—Pero no me apetece que pasemos el día aquí, llevo toda la mañana encerrado, mejor salimos.

—Está bien, me parece buena idea.

—Te voy a llevar a un sitio espectacular, no puedo quedar a menos altura después de estos dulces.

La idea de pasar la tarde relajada me agradaba bastante. No tenía ninguna gana de volver a casa a hacer las tareas del hogar. Ponerme el delantal, tender la ropa o fregar los platos era algo que aunque normalmente no me molestaba, ahora no lo quería hacer. Sasuke cogió una chaqueta y salimos inmediatamente de allí. Agradecí que tampoco nos encontrásemos a mucha gente y que la poca que vimos no reparara en nosotros dos. Íbamos a tener lo que se podía considerar una cita, pero tampoco quería que nos señalasen con el dedo a la primera de cambio.

Me monté en mi coche y seguí a Sasuke en el suyo sin saber bien donde iba. El destino me daba un poco igual, sabía que la compañía iba a ser igual de buena. Con él podía relajarme como nunca hacia y me encantaba seguir aprendiendo a ser mejor a través de sus conversaciones.

Después de conducir durante un buen rato, llegamos a un par de locales que estaban apartados de la ciudad. Había pasado alguna que otra vez por allí, pero no conocía demasiado la zona. Hacía pocos años que la gente había empezado a ir de marcha por allí y como yo apenas salía, estaba un poco perdida de los sitios de moda. En cuanto aparqué, me acerqué a él y nos acercamos una especie de cafetería. Siempre había acudido a sitios más convencionales, pero, desde fuera, esa parecía bastante interesante. A Sasuke se le veía muy familiarizado y si me lo había recomendado, seguramente merecía la pena.

—Espero que te guste — dijo antes de entrar.

—Tranquilo, seguro que sí.

En cuanto entré pude observar que la decoración era completamente árabe, llena de mesas pequeñas y con cojines de colores. Las paredes brillaban y del techo colgaban lámparas de cristales. Las luces, tenues, le daban un toque bastante íntimo y acogedor. Sasuke me llevó hacia una de las mesas que quedaban al fondo y nos sentamos en el suelo, encima de distintos cojines. A diferencia de lo que siempre había pensado, me resultó bastante cómodo.

No había hablado mucho desde que nos bajamos del coche, no paraba de mirar a todas partes. Todo ese ambiente era nuevo para mí y Sasuke se dio cuenta rápidamente. Se notaba que todo aquello me agradaba, que me sentía a gusto.

—¿Nunca has venido a un sitio así? — preguntó.

—La verdad es que no, y siempre tuve intención, pero no se dio la oportunidad.

—Yo suelo venir demasiado, mi padre tiene ascendencia árabe y siempre me ha llamado la atención este ambiente.

—Es por eso el tono de tus ojos, son tan negros. Nunca había visto unos así.

—Sí, heredé lo bueno — rio.

No tenía el típico físico de los hombres con los que me solía encontrar por la calle y eso se notaba a primera vista. Sasuke era diferente tanto por dentro como por fuera, agradándome cada vez más. Levantó la mano, llamando la atención del camarero y lo dejé elegir un par de tés a su gusto. Todo lo que aparecía en la carta tenía buena pinta, pero después de los dulces que habíamos comido, no quería parecer demasiado agonía

—Entonces, todo va bien ¿no? — preguntó.

—Sí, al parecer todo está tranquilo.

—No bajes la guardia y sigue trabajando, las cosas no cambian radicalmente de un día para otro.

—Sí, lo sé — asentí con la cabeza —, pero estoy segura de que teniéndote al lado sabré hacerlo bien.

—No me eches tantas flores, no me las merezco.

El camarero apareció con nuestro pedido y solo con el olor podía adivinar que aquello estaba delicioso. La mezcla de olores de ese lugar era increíble, no había ninguno que me desagradase.

—He ido a varios institutos y todos son distantes en cuanto Hanabi empieza a dar problemas, eres el único que ha aceptado todo esto con tranquilidad.

—Este trabajo quema, no te lo voy a negar, pero cuando veo buenos resultados me compensa.

—¿Crees que alguna vez podremos ser menos distantes?

—Por las veces que he hablado con ella, tiene un buen fondo y simplemente quiere llamar la atención, bueno, mejor dicho, tu atención.

—¿Solo la mía?

—Eres su referente, su hermana mayor, la que la cuida, lo que más le importa.

—¿Tú crees? —pregunté sorprendida, intentando reprimir una sonrisa.

—He visto cientos de casos así, en los que las hermanas menores siempre están mirando a las mayores, sois el espejo donde se quieren mirar.

Nunca me había parado a pensar eso y empezaba a sonarme lógico. Yo era su ejemplo y la única que tenía el poder de acercarnos o alejarnos. En más de una ocasión dejé caer la responsabilidad de nuestra mala relación en ella, pero no era lo acertado. Hanabi solamente quería llamar mi atención y seguramente deseaba estar bien conmigo, sin saber en cómo acercarse.

—¿Ves? — lo miré sonriendo —, es por estas cosas que aprendo mucho de ti.

—¿Con qué cosas?

—Me haces pensar, meditar, me aconsejas y contigo siento que puedo abrir los ojos y ver cosas que siempre he tenido delante.

—No hago nada, simplemente os escucho y os aconsejo.

—Para mí es más de lo que ha hecho nadie, y te lo agradezco de verdad.

—No es nada — respondió de nuevo.

—Has conseguido que hasta haga voluntariado, eso es demasiado bonito y sé que cambiará mucho — lo mire a los ojos —, no puedo sino agradecerte cómo te vuelcas con ellos.

Me acerqué a él y lo abracé. Llevaba años sin abrazar a mucha gente y en esa semana ya llevaba más de dos. De alguna forma me reconfortaba y les demostraba lo que me importaban. Con él me parecía algo atrevido, pero estaba tan relajada que me dejé llevar por mis impulsos. Sasuke no dudó un solo segundo en devolvérmelo, apretándome bien fuerte. Era demasiado bonito sentir que una persona que apenas conocía me transmitía cariño de aquella forma, además de toda su ayuda. Su olor y calor corporal eran distintos a todo lo que pensaba, me parecía agradable, por lo que tardé un rato en separarme de él. Me sentía protegida de alguna manera estando con Sasuke.

—Gracias — le dije en el oído.

—A ti — respondió. Al separarme lentamente de él, nuestras caras quedaron una frente a la otra. Me quedé mirándole a los ojos, hipnotizada de una forma que jamás había sentido.

No entendía bien qué me estaba pasando. Quizás fue el ambiente sumando a todo lo agradable que me resultaba estar con él, pero si Toneri no hubiese estado presente en mi vida quizás lo hubiese besado. Era lo único que me apetecía en ese momento y parecía que a él también.

—Estás demasiado cerca — dijo sin quitarme la mirada.

—Perdón... —Reaccioné de algún modo y me separé inmediatamente, un poco avergonzada.

—No quise que sonase mal — intentó disculparse.

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada — sonreí.

Cogí mi té y empecé a hablar de otros temas con él para olvidar la situación cuanto antes. No entendía bien qué me había pasado, era una auténtica tontería. No tenía que confundir el agradecimiento que sentía con otras cosas y mucho menos cuando lo mío con Toneri acababa de empezar. Sasuke no le dio importancia al tema y me hizo sentí a gusto de nuevo. Pasamos toda la tarde tomando varios tés diferentes y contándonos experiencias. Nuestra amistad empezaba a crecer como la espuma y me alegraba muchísimo tener un sitio en mi vida para él.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Carol Martin, Aprendiendo de ti. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro contiende contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Llevaba un buen rato sentada en la mesa desayunando, esperando que Hanabi se terminase de arreglar, cuando me quedé súper sorprendida. La había visto llegar a la cocina, vestida un poco más seria de lo habitual y de repente, sin esperármelo, se sentó conmigo. Normalmente cogía el desayuno y se iba o simplemente ni desayunaba, pero allí nos encontrábamos las dos, juntas, compartiendo un poco más nuestra rutina diaria. Hanabi no hablaba demasiado sobre lo que sentía, pero me hacía ver con gestos que la distancia entra las dos se iba acortando. No me hacía falta que dijese nada ni que me contase su vida, simplemente con compartir aquel rato conmigo era más que suficiente.

—Hinata... — llamó mi atención.

—Dime.

—No sé si sepas, pero voy a hacer voluntariado — parecía que le daba un poco de vergüenza decírmelo.

—¿Voluntariado? Qué bien — intenté hacerme la tonta, dándole a entender que no sabía nada.

—Sí, Sasuke dice que así puedo ayudar a otros chicos que se sientan mal a contarnos las cosas.

—Me parece una idea genial, la verdad — sonreí.

—El caso es que va a haber un acto oficial de presentación del proyecto para todo el colegio, para que la gente sepa que funcionamos y han invitado a los padres. —Dijo eso y siguió desayunando. Le costaba demasiado hacerme algún tipo de propuesta y ya que había dado el paso, no quería quedarme sin mi invitación

—¿Quieres que vaya? — pregunté —, porque a mí me gustaría bastante.

—Si quieres...

—Claro — asentí con la cabeza —, tú solo dime cuando es y estaré allí.

—Es esta tarde a las 3, lo tuvimos que adelantar un poco.

—Está bien, no hay problema, allí estaré.

Hanabi puso una sonrisa y eso me alegró el resto del día. Habíamos mantenido una conversación buena y teníamos una cita juntas. Mi hermana y yo comenzábamos a acércanos como siempre quise y por fin no hubo gritos y reproches entre las dos.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos — dije terminando mi café —, se acerca la hora.

Hanabi y yo nos dirigimos rápidamente para dejarla en el instituto e ir a trabajar. Quería tener todo bien organizado y listo para poder estar a las 6 en el acto de presentación, no quería faltar por nada del mundo. En cuanto llegamos a la puerta del instituto, Hanabi se bajó del coche y se despidió de mí. Era increíble ver como apenas un par de cambio por parte de las dos nos podía llevar tan lejos y llenarme el alma con tanta alegría. Estaba acostumbrada a verla ir, pero aquel día se giró y se despidió con la mano, dando un paso más para que todo fuese sobre ruedas.

Le dediqué una sonrisa y me fui lentamente hasta que la perdí de vista. Me sentía bien con todo lo que estábamos haciendo, con todo el trabajo que logramos en nuestra relación, y estaba dispuesta a seguir luchando. Conduje con la música a todo volumen, me sentía súper feliz. Al aparcar cerca de mi oficina y, al bajarme del coche, me di cuenta de que Toneri estaba llegando. Lo había echado de menos el día anterior, así que me quedé esperando que aparcase para ir a hablar con él. No tardó demasiado en salir, tan guapo como siempre. Los trajes que solía llevar le hacían ver más interesante y atractivo de lo que ya era. Verlo de lejos y saber que era todo para mí, era algo de lo que me sentía realmente orgullosa.

—Hola, jefe — lo saludé mientras me acercaba tímidamente.

—Hola... ¿Qué tal?

—Bien, ¿tú?

—Bueno... Bien...

—¿Te pasa algo? — lo noté un poco decaído y no tenía cara de buenos amigos.

—La reunión no fue demasiado bien... No salieron las coas como esperaba.

—Lo siento, la verdad es que no sabía ni que la tenías hasta que no me llamaste.

—Fue cosa de última hora, pero bueno, parece que el negocio no va a verse afectado.

—Verás que no.

Toneri se apoyó en su coche y se quedó pensativo un par de minutos. Imaginaba que le estaba dando vueltas a todo el asunto y me quedé allí a su lado, acompañándolo, sin decir mucho más.

—Oye... — me miró.

—Dime.

—¿Por qué no nos damos una escapada?

—¿Una escapada?

—Lo que menos ganas tengo es de subir allí arriba a encerrarme en mi despacho — me cogió por la cintura y me acercó a él —, ¿por qué no nos vamos a tomar algo y luego vemos cómo acabamos? —La sonrisa que empezó a poner en su rostro lo decía todo.

—¿Estás seguro? — me acerqué más a él, dejando mi cara a escasos centímetros de la suya.

—Más que seguro — me dio un pequeño beso.

—Si mi jefe me ordena que no vaya a trabajar, tendré que hacerle caso— sonreí.

—Eso, aquí soy yo el que mando, así que móntate en mi coche, vamos a ir a pasarlo bien.

Jamás me hubiese esperado que ese día iba a hacer de todo menos trabajar. No dudaba ni un solo segundo en marcharme con Toneri hasta el fin del mundo si me lo pidiese. Era el hombre que llevaba meses deseando tener y todo se volvía mucho más emocionante.

Después de pasar toda la mañana dando un paseo por el centro de la ciudad, visitando juntos algunas tiendas y haciendo algunas compras, decidimos ir a comprar el almuerzo al restaurante tailandés de nuestra primera cita y quedarnos en su casa. Para mí era el mejor plan, sobre todo porque nos ofrecía algo de intimidad. Toneri y yo éramos adultos y sabíamos bien cómo queríamos pasar el tiempo juntos. Ya lo había probado y repetir era una de las cosas que más deseaba en el mundo.

Todo aquello iba a terminar conmigo encima de él, pero me gustaba toda la parte previa de romanticismo. Empezar a sentir que todo se iba estableciendo más con el paso el tiempo y que no estábamos lejos de llegar a ser una pareja. Toneri era cariñoso y atento cuando estaba conmigo. No se había cortado en ningún momento en besarme en público y en más de una ocasión, mientras paseábamos me cogió de la mano. Sentir que podía ser su novia, que podíamos ser felices, y que todo en mi vida iba sobre ruedas, hacía que la sonrisa no se quitase de mi rostro. Conseguí que Hanabi se acercase un poco más a mí, que nuestra relación fuese mejorando y la guinda del pastel la ponía él. Tenerlos a ambos, tan cerca de mí, me hacía completamente feliz.

—¿Quieres vino? — preguntó mientras yo terminaba de servir el almuerzo en la mesa del salón.

—Claro — respondí.

Toneri se acercó con un par de copas, una botella y comenzamos a almorzar. Él se había quitado el traje y se había quedado solo con la camisa desabotonada Aquella imagen me ponía a mil, no podía negar que era el hombre más sexy del mundo. Empezamos a comer y a hablar de mil tonterías, incluidas cosas del trabajo. Sentía como si fuésemos un matrimonio que acaba de llegar de trabajar y que se contaban todas las confidencias. Siempre había soñado con formar un hogar estable, con tener hijos y una vida feliz, y Toneri me parecía el candidato perfecto.

—¿Te sientes cómoda? — preguntó.

—Sí... ¿por qué?

—No sé, pro si quieres quítate la ropa, no me importa para nada — puso una sonrisa picarona.

—¿Te vas a saltar la parte romántica?

—¿No la hemos tenido ya? — preguntó riéndose.

—Bueno, puedes esperar un poco...

—¿Tú crees? — me desnudaba con la mirada.

—¿No me vas a dejar ni terminar de almorzar?

—Tranquila, aunque no te llenes demasiado, todavía tienes que comerme a mí.

Empecé a reír y me atreví a quitarme la falda y la camisa para quedarme en ropa interior. Me volví a sentar de nuevo a su lado y seguí comiendo como si nada. Toneri me miraba de arriba abajo y dejó de comer inmediatamente. Me encantaba sentirme observada por él y, sobre todo, deseada.

—No pienses que vas a hacer eso — me miró directamente.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Ponerte así, en braguitas, y hacer como si no pasase nada

—Es que no pasa nada, ¿o sí? — lo miré. Toneri dejó su plato a un lado, me quitó el mío y me tumbó en el sofá.

—¿Tú qué crees que puede pasar si te tengo medio desnuda en mi casa?

—No sé, simplemente hemos venido a almorzar... — respondí, jugando con él.

—¿Tienes hambre? — preguntó. Y yo asentí con la cabeza.

—Tranquila, te voy a dar lo que necesitas.

Toneri me cogió por los hombros, incorporándome en el sofá y se sentó dejándome entre sus piernas. Sin pensarlo, se bajó la ropa interior y me acercó a él. Empecé a hacerle sexo oral mientras me agarraba el pelo y me obligaba a meterme todo lo que podía dentro de mi boca. Desde el primer día me había dejado claro que no le gustaban mucho las delicadezas. Toneri era una fiera en la cama y me la hacía saber cada vez más. Hacer el amor no era lo suyo ni mucho menos.

—¿Algo mejor? — preguntó mientras me miraba.

—Sí

—Ahora el que tiene hambre soy yo.

Toneri me tiró encima del sofá y comenzó a penetrarme como siempre hacía, fuerte y sin parar. No había dudado un solo segundo en quedarse desnudo frente a mí y despojarme de toda mi ropa. Me encantaba verlo encima y sentir que me disfrutaba. Había tenido sexo con algún que otro chico a lo largo de mi vida, pero nada se comparaba con él.

Entraba dentro de mí una y otra vez con fuerza, sin dejarme respirar ni un solo segundo.

Una vez que comenzamos, nada nos pudo parar. Cada vez que estábamos juntos, sentía una sed especial que no conseguía calmar. Con Toneri no me podía conformar con una sola vez, necesitaba sentirme saciada al completo.

**. . . . . .**

Llegué a casa por la tarde, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Entré directamente a saludar a Hanabi, pero no se encontraba, así que sin darle mayor importancia fui a hacerme un café y a prepararme un par de tostadas. Con todo el ejercicio que había hecho con Toneri estaba muriéndome de hambre.

Habíamos encargado un montón de comida tailandesa al restaurante, pero la mayoría quedó intacta. Toneri y yo no podíamos controlarnos cuando estábamos juntos y el almuerzo quedó en un segundo plano fácilmente.

Nada más llegar a la cocina me di cuenta de que el almuerzo que solía dejarle a Hanabi estaba intacto y me extrañó bastante. Mi hermana pequeña era fan de comer y siempre me dejaba todo completamente vació, así que decidí llamarla.

Me había vuelto a la mente todo lo que sentí el día que no apareció y por un solo segundo pensé que podía estar viviendo lo mismo, pero no tardó demasiado en responderme.

—¿Hanabi? ¿Dónde estás? — pregunté preocupada.

—Estamos tomando algo — respondió algo antipática.

—¿Con tus amigos?

—No, con los padres, profesores y los voluntarios, hace un buen rato que el acto terminó.

Me quedé a cuadros. Había olvidado por completo el acto al que tanto me había comprometido a ir. Olvidé por completo el compromiso y se notaba que a Hanabi no le había gustado nada.

—¡El acto de presentación! — dije angustiada — ¡Lo he olvidado! —Me sentía terriblemente mal.

—Ya no importa, ya casi se está yendo todo el mundo.

—Hanabi... Voy rápidamente...

—No importa... Adiós. —Me colgó sin más y me quedé con la peor sensación de mi vida. ¿Cómo podía haberle fallado de aquella forma? Apagué la cafetera, cogí mi bolso y fui a toda velocidad hacia el instituto.

Llegar así de tarde estaba súper mal, seguramente todos me mirarían, pero no me importaba. No sabía bien cómo reponer la metedura de pata que había tenido y no se me ocurrió otra cosa. Estuve a punto de chocarme varias veces con otros coches por los nervios, pero conseguí llegar en menos de 10 minutos y sin que pasase nada. Me bajé del coche y entré casi corriendo.

—Perdona. ¿El acto de presentación del voluntariado? — pregunté angustiada.

La señora con la que me topé apenas habló, simplemente señaló con su mano en dirección al patio. Podía escuchar al acercarme algo de música y enseguida vi a bastante gente reunida. Al parecer todos los padres habían acudido al acto y la única que faltaba era yo.

Todo estaba decorado con guirnaldas de colores y se había instalado una especie de escenario en la mitad. La mayor parte de la gente estaba reunida alrededor de mesas grandes en las que habían servido canapés y refrescos. Se podía respirar un ambiente muy ameno y me sentía mucho peor por habérmelo perdido por completo. Identifiqué en un solo segundo a Hanabi en medio de toda aquella gente y me acerqué a ella.

—¿Hanabi? —Se dio la vuelta y actuó como si nada.

—¿Podemos hablar? —Hanabi me miró de nuevo y se acercó. Estaba con un grupo de amigas que parecían buenas chicas y seguramente no quería formar ningún escándalo.

—Dime — dijo seria.

—Lo siento... He tenido demasiado trabajo — mentí.

—Ya todo ha terminado, ¿qué más da?

—Me siento súper mal y te pido perdón.

—Mis amigas van a dar una vuelta — hizo caso omiso a mis disculpas—, ¿puedo ir? —Me quedé mirándola y asentí con la cabeza. No estaba en posición de prohibirle hacer nada después de todo aquello.

Se acercó de nuevo a su grupo de amigas y me quedé allí de pie, viendo cómo se marchaban. Sentía que cada vez que daba un paso para acercarme a ella, después siempre acababa metiendo la pata y volviendo hacia atrás.

—¿Hinata? —Sentí que alguien hablaba a mis espaldas y me di la vuelta. La única cara que deseaba ver era la de Sasuke, que me miraba mientras mantenía un vaso de refresco en la mano.

—Has venido finalmente — dijo al darme un par de besos mientras me saludaba.

—He vuelto a fallar... — respondí.

—No te hemos visto en el acto oficial, pero al menos estás aquí.

—Estoy aquí porque he llamado a Hanabi, pero lo cierto es que me olvidé por completo del acto y ahora, evidentemente, está enfadada... —Agaché un poco la cabeza, dejando ver lo mal que me sentía. Intentaba pensar por todos los medios cómo iba a reponer el daño y que todo se encarrilase de nuevo.

—Hinata— Sasuke levantó mi cara con una mano —, Hanabi ha estado contenta con todo esto, la veo feliz, dale tiempo, seguramente se le pasará.

—Ha estado feliz y contenta y yo sin verlo... Siempre estoy fallándole...

—No te lo tomes tan a pecho, no siempre salen las cosas como uno quiere, pero ya verás que no tiene mucha importancia, hablaré con ella.

—No puedes estar siempre salvándome de todo, esto es mi responsabilidad, lo tengo que solucionar yo.

—Tranquila, déjame ayudarte.

Lo fácil era dejar que él, como profesional, mediase, pero no era lo correcto. Era la segunda vez que le fallaba por estar con Toneri, pero es que hacía que me olvidase por completo de todo. Me sentía realmente mal, porque mientras esperaba verme allí presente, me había dedicado a tener sexo toda la tarde con mi jefe.

—¿Quieres dar una vuelta? — Sasuke me miró sonriendo.

Asentí con la cabeza e intenté recomponerme un poco para sentirme algo mejor. No podía Solucionar las cosas con Hanabi en ese momento y tenía que despejarme. La compañía de Sasuke era algo que siempre me consiguió calmar y ayudar en los momentos difíciles; era todo lo que necesitaba.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Carol Martin, Aprendiendo de ti. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro contiende contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Empezamos a dar un paseo por los alrededores del instituto, a paso tranquilo. Aquel sitio se encontraba un poco apartado de la ciudad y se podía disfrutar de bastante naturaleza. Estaba rodeado de árboles y césped que le daban un aspecto mucho más natural. Sasuke había cogido un par de refrescos y me ofreció uno justo antes de salir. Seguía bastante hambrienta después de casi todo el día sin apenas probar bocado, pero era lo que menos me importaba en ese momento. El sentimiento de decepción que tenía conmigo misma era suficiente.

—Deja de sentirte mal, estoy seguro de que Hanabi no te lo tendrá en cuenta.

—Creo que me siento peor por mí que por ella.

—Trabajas y tienes otros asuntos que resolver, es normal que no te dé tiempo a estar en todos sitios.

Lo peor era que ese día no había pisado la oficina. No tenía excusa para justificar nada, pero no iba a contar que se me había olvidado porque tenía el pene de mi jefe entre las piernas.

—Lo importante es que sigas acudiendo, no vais a salvar todas las distancias en un solo día — siguió diciendo Sasuke.

—Lo sé, pero metiendo la pata cada dos por tres, tampoco voy a solucionar nada.

Sasuke se sentó en un banco que quedaba cerca de allí y me invitó a acompañarlo. El ambiente, relajado, en el que se respiraba paz y su compañía consiguió calmarme en menos de lo que pensaba. Seguía sintiéndome mal, pero empezaba a ponerle un poco de esperanza a la situación.

—¿Cómo ha sido? ¿Ha hablado en público? — pregunté.

—Ha sido la única, no te voy a mentir, y parece bastante comprometida con ayudar a los demás.

—Quizás se sienta reflejada en ellos y piense que ella lo necesitó en su día.

—Y lo sigue necesitando, le sirve como terapia.

—En eso tienes razón.

—Ya verás cómo Hanabi va a cambiar bastante, estamos haciendo un gran trabajo.

—Tú estás haciéndolo, yo solo empeoro las cosas.

—No seas tan dramática, todo va mejor de lo que piensas.

Tomé casi todo mi refresco de un solo sorbo. Hanabi estaba evolucionando rápidamente y cambiarla a ese instituto fue la mejor decisión que tomé nunca. Pensaba que era un caso perdido, que tendría que soportar miles de reuniones más escuchando quejas sobre ella, pero el cambio de ambiente el vino como anillo al dedo.

—¿Por qué no le pospones hacer algo juntas este fin de semana? Quizás así mejoren las cosas.

—He intentado alguna vez que otra invitarla a un helado, pero no me hace ni caso.

—¿Qué es lo que más le gusta hacer? —Me quedé pensando un buen rato.

—Creo que comprarse ese tipo de ropa rara que suele llevar, aunque lo cierto es que últimamente ya no se viste tan raro.

—Pues entonces llévala de compras y déjala que elija lo que quiera.

—¿Tú crees? — lo miré

—Estoy seguro de que con eso podrás compensar un poco todo —sonrió.

No me parecía mala idea. Las veces que la había llevado a comprar algo no paraba de protestar sobre lo que elegía. Aquella forma de vestir me parecía muy arriesgada, pensaba que la gente no iba a pasar de señalarla y se lo hacía saber. Quizás si organizaba un plan en el que mantenía la boca cerrada y acepta sus elecciones, podía irme mejor.

—Creo que es buena idea — dije después de meditarlo.

—Ya verás que sí, estoy seguro de que me contarás que todo ha ido bien.

—Gracias por tus consejos — le dediqué una sonrisa.

—De nada, sabes que para eso estoy. —Me puse de pie y volví a sentir ganas de abrazarlo. No había tenido nunca a nadie a mi lado que me hiciese meditar y me animase a hacer cosas nuevas.

—Con tanto abrazo me vas a enamorar — dijo riendo.

—Tranquilo, no creo que sea para tanto — bromeé.

Me quedé un buen rato abrazad a su cuello, sintiendo la paz que me transmitía, y él me rodeó por la cintura. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba entre sus brazos más protegida me sentía, era algo que no podía explicar. Con Toneri todo era sexual en cuanto se me acercaba, pero con Sasuke era diferente. Sentía cosas distintas cuando estaba con él y me agradaba muchísimo su compañía.

Me retiré lentamente de él me quedé mirándolo a los ojos. No podía mentirme a mí misma y decirme que no tenía ganas de besarlo en ese momento. Intentaba verlo como un amigo y un apoyo, pero a ratos mi corazón palpitaba sin poder controlarlo. Sasuke se acercó lentamente y pegó sus labios a los míos. Cerré los ojos y me concentré en sentir el tacto de su piel, la vez que respiraba profundamente. No podía negar que me gustaba, que me habría quedado allí con él durante horas, pero algo en mi interior me decía que no estaba actuando bien.

—No... — dije en voz baja. Sasuke abrió los ojos y se retiró de mí.

—Lo siento... No ha sido mi intención — se puso de pie, nervioso.

—Sasuke, no, ha sido culpa mía

—Me he dejado llevar por el momento, pero no quería ofenderte.

—No me has ofendido, solo es que... No puedo.

—Siento haber sido tan atrevido.

—El problema es que me ha gustado — lo miré a los ojos. Sasuke se quedó un poco paralizado y me miró de forma extraña.

—¿Y eso es un problema?

—Para mí, sí...

Estaba hecha un completo lio y decidí irme de allí. No quería dejarlo solo, pero las imágenes de aquella misma tarde con Toneri y el beso con él me confundía bastante. Sentía cosas por mi jefe y estar con él me agradaba, pero Sasuke me gustaba a otro nivel que no terminaba de descifrar. Jamás había jugado a dos bandas y me parecía algo detestable, no podía fallarme a mí misma en ese aspecto. Comencé a tener algo con Toneri y tenía que ser respetuosa con él, no podía andar besándome con otros hombres por ahí, no estaba nada bien.

**. . . . . .**

Me pasé toda la mañana siguiente leyendo el mensaje que Sasuke me había enviado después de dejarlo solo tras el beso.

"Espero que me perdones por haberme atrevido a besarte sin permiso, no quiero que nada cambie"

No tardé mucho en responderle que no pasaba nada, pero sabía que no era así. El beso me gustó para repetir más de una vez, porque había sentido cosas diferentes, sin embargo, no estaba bien. Si seguíamos tonteando acabaría jugando con sus sentimientos, con los de Toneri y con los míos. Tenía que centrarme y dejar atrás la tontería que me había entrado con Sasuke, pues mi jefe era mi único amor.

—Buenos días... — Hanabi apareció en la cocina para coger algo de desayuno. —Me miró y me dedicó una leve sonrisa, pero no respondió.

—¿Te puedes sentar? — pregunté.

—¿Sentarme?

—Sí, quiero decirte algo... —No estaba muy dispuesta a hablar, pero no me puso problema. Cogió un trozo de pan con mermelada y un batido de fresa del frigo y se sentó inmediatamente.

—Siento no haber ido, he sido una tonta, pero quiero compensarte.

—No tienes que compensar nada...

—Sí, iremos mañana todo el día de compras. —Esperaba que le ilusionase algo más. No es que quisiese verla dando gritos de alegría, pero al menos una sonrisa me bastaba.

—¿No te apetece? — pregunté.

—Es que... Tú... — le costaba arrancar.

—¿Yo? ¿Qué? Dilo, sin problemas, no me voy a enfadar.

—Siempre protestas por todo lo que escojo...

—Lo sé, y quiero llevarte con el compromiso de aceptar tus decisiones, si quieres coger esas faldas naranjas con rayas raras y las camisetas de Drácula, no pondré ningún problema. —En otras ocasiones ya hubiese salido a la defensiva, sin embargo, comenzó a reírse.

—Es ropa moderna, no de Drácula — seguía riéndose.

—No sé, ya sabes que a pesar de ser joven estoy como anticuada — me reí con ella —, entonces, ¿quedamos en eso? —Hanabi me miró y asintió con la cabeza.

—Pues mañana no hagas planes, que tenemos todo el día para nosotras— me levanté de la mesa — y termina pronto, otra vez llegamos tarde.

Mi hermana y yo salimos a toda prisa. No sabía bien cómo levantándome súper temprano y dejando todo hecho con tiempo era incapaz de salir a tiempo, pero siempre pasaba así. Fui a toda prisa a dejar a Hanabi en el instituto y volvió a despedirse de mí. No lo hacía con mucho entusiasmo, pero para mí valía demasiado. Por fin se giraba a decirme adiós y parecía que la metedura de pata que tuve el día anterior no le afectó como me lo esperaba.

Me dirigí rápidamente hacia la oficina, pendiente siempre del tiempo. Aunque Toneri no me decía nada, no me gustaba llegar nunca después que él.

—Hoy sí ha venido a trabajar — Kiba miró a Kurenai y a Shino.

—¿Qué te pasó ayer? ¿Estabas enferma? — preguntó Shino.

—No seas bobo, faltaron los dos — Kurenai miró a la oficina de Toneri. Los miré y la sonrisa picarona salió de mi rostro sin querer.

—¿Cómo lo has adivinado? — Shino miraba a Kurenai como si fuese una bruja mirando su bola de cristal.

—Soy una mujer, tengo un sexto sentido — se burló de él.

Los saludé felizmente, sin desmentir nada de lo que estaban hablando y me senté en mi escritorio No eché de menos haber faltado el día anterior, los planes que me propuso Toneri fueron muchísimo más divertidos. Levanté la cabeza y vi que mis compañeros estaban mirándome fijamente.

—¿Qué?

—Que cuentes — Kiba me miraba sin pestañear.

—¿Qué cuenta qué?

—Ahora se hace la tonta — Kurenai puso los ojos en blanco.

—No sé, simplemente nos encontramos y decidimos pasar el día juntos...

—¿Y qué más? — Shino era igual de alcahuete que los otros dos.

—¿Quieres que te cuente también lo que sigue? — lo miré desafiante.

—No, no, que quizás te oiga.

Kiba señaló con la cabeza hacia el fondo de la oficina y pude ver que Toneri había llegado. El traje que traía parecía completamente nuevo y no era el típico que solía llevar. El pantalón azul marino lo había combinado con una camisa blanca de botones que le quedaba perfectamente. Me quedé embobada sin poderlo evitar, hasta que me habló y reaccioné inmediatamente.

—¿Hina? ¿Hay alguien ahí? — me miraba riendo.

—Buenos días, jefe — respondí dando un salto en mi silla —, estaba pensando en mis cosas.

—Pues baja de la nube y trae un par de cafés a mi despacho, hoy no me dio tiempo a tomar nada.

—Está bien, dame un segundo. —Me guiñó un ojo y se fue hacia su despacho.

—Quiere segundo round — Kiba comenzó a reír.

—Esta es tan tonta que le va a dar todo lo que quiera — Kurenai puso los ojos en blanco.

Decidí pasar de ellos y me dirigí rápidamente a la máquina de café. Ellos podían pensar lo que quisieran y en el fondo sabía que solo se preocupaban por mí, pero yo estaba viviendo mi aventura de amor y no quería escuchar tonterías. En menos de 5 minutos ya llevaba los dos cafés en la mano y estaba sentándome frente a Toneri en su despacho. Se había desabotonado un poco la camisa, pues el calor se comenzaba a notar y no dudó un solo segundo en coger un vaso y comenzar a relajarse.

— ¿Todo bien? — pregunté

—Un poco agobiado, para qué mentirte.

—¿Ha pasado algo?

—Hay unos socios que quieren invertir en esto.

—Pero eso es una buena noticia, ¿no?

—Sí, pero quieren parte de la empresa y eso me tiene un poco nervioso.

—Si no estás seguro, no aceptes.

—El problema es que necesitamos dinero... —Las ventas siempre habían ido bien, así que no me explicaba aquella frase.

—Pero seguimos vendiendo...

—Sí, pero llevamos algunos meses generando más gastos que ingresos... Quizás tenga que plantearme despedir a algunos... —Aquella frase no me gustó, pero no podía prohibirle hacer nada. Era el jefe de la empresa y tenía que velar por su futuro.

—Espero que no toques a mi equipo por ahora.

—Tranquila, ustedes sois los últimos que tendría en mente.

Eso me alivió un poco y me relajé al igual que él. Lo sentía demasiado por el resto de la gente, por si la situación llevaba finalmente a despedir a algunos, pero lo único que me importaba era tener a los míos todavía en el barco.

—La verdad no quiero darle vueltas al tema, solo relajarme, ¿por qué no vienes mañana a casa? — propuso.

—¿Mañana? Estoy algo ocupada...

—¿Qué tienes que hacer?

—Ayer no salieron bien las cosas con Hanabi y le prometí un día de compras, no puedo cancelar la cita.

—Pero yo necesito relajarme y divertirme un poco — empezó a poner aquella mirada picarona.

—No me pongas en un compromiso... Esta vez no puedo acudir... ¿por qué no quedamos el domingo?

—Tengo una reunión familiar, y a esa sí que no puedo faltar.

Me sentía un poco mal al rechazarlo, pero no podía dejar tirada a Hanabi de nuevo por estar con Toneri. Tenía que entender que, si él no podía faltar a su cita familiar, yo tampoco quería tirar la mía por la borda.

—Entonces, en otra ocasión será, ¿no? — me miró como si nada.

—Sí, de todas formas, si me desocupo antes, te llamaré — respondí. Su móvil comenzó a sonar y respondió inmediatamente. Decidí dejarlo a solas para que hablase de sus negocios y tuviese algo de intimidad.

Me agradaba bastante que me invitase de nuevo a estar con él, pero aquel sábado me era imposible. Salí del despacho con un extraño sabor de boca. Toneri no se había tomado a mal que le hubiese dicho que no, me dio a entender que no pasaba nada, pero yo no terminaba de sentirme convencida. Sin embargo, no podía perder la oportunidad de acercarme de nuevo a Hanabi y si de verdad yo le importaba algo, lo tenía que entender sin más.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Carol Martin, Aprendiendo de ti. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro contiende contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Aquel sábado empezó mejor de lo que siempre imaginé. Hanabi y yo salimos rimero a desayunar juntas en una cafetería que teníamos cerca de casa. No sabía que allí vendían la tarta de queso favorita de mi hermana, pero en cuanto me lo confesó, no dudé en empezar el día de esa forma. Hanabi se había vestido un poco más seria para la ocasión, y supe que lo había hecho por mí. No pude disimular tiempo atrás que me daba un poco de vergüenza andar con ella y sus pintas góticas extrañas, pero ya no me importaba. Tenía que entender que era mi hermana, que debía aceptarla como era y que no podía convertirla en una mini yo.

Después de pasar casi toda la mañana y parte del mediodía visitando millones de tiendas, la llevé a almorzar a un restaurante de comida rápida. Nunca había sido demasiado fan de todas esas hamburguesas baratas, pero el plan no era para mí, sino para ella. La veía feliz cargada con mil bolsas y acompañándola a todos sitios. Quería que se sintiese la protagonista del día y que tuviese el poder de decidir qué íbamos a hacer. Siempre la había llevado a rastras a los sitios, obligándola hasta a ir a comer a restaurantes serios en los que apenas le gustaba nada, pero eso se había acabado. Si quería acercarme a ella tenía que cambiar un poco mi forma de ser.

Nuestras conversaciones no fueron demasiado profundas, pero al menos mantuvimos alguna que otra. A Hanabi le interesaban bastantes cosas que nunca me había contado, como la música y el teatro y fue emocionante escucharla hablar de ello. No tenía ni idea de que, alguna que otra tarde, iba a casa de una amiga para que le enseñase a tocar el violonchelo. Era increíble que viviésemos en la misma casa, que prácticamente tuviésemos la misma sangre y que no la conociese para nada. Hanabi había crecido, había evolucionado delante de mis ojos y yo había estado más ciega que nunca.

Después de pasear por más tiendas y de terminar exhaustas de tanto caminar, volvimos a casa a organizar un poco las cosas. Me había olvidado por completo de Toneri y del resto del mundo, en ese momento éramos las dos y nada más. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo sencillo que me había resultado todo finalmente. Con solo dejar a un lado mi mal humor y mi carácter, me acerqué a ella sin esfuerzo alguno. Sabía que Sasuke estaba detrás de todo, que ella se veía mucho más calmada y centrada que de costumbre, y no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Dejé a mi hermana organizando toda la compra en su habitación y decidí llamarlo para darle las gracias. Se convirtió en una persona clave en nuestras vidas y el acercamiento de ambas jamás se hubiese producido sin él.

—¿Hinataa? — respondió.

—¿Te pillo ocupado?

—No, tranquila, no estaba haciendo nada.

—solo quería contarte que hice lo que me dijiste, la invité a pasear y a comprar, ha salido todo bien.

—¿Está contenta?

—Sí, hemos pasado un buen día juntas y al menos parecemos algo más hermanas que de costumbre.

—Me alegro mucho por vosotras y me alegro de que me llames a contarme.

—Solo puedo agradecerte todo lo que has hecho, sin ti ninguna hubiésemos dado ningún paso.

—El trabajo es todo vuestro. —sonreí, siempre era así de modesto.

—Oye con respecto a lo que pasó, no quiero que te preocupes, no pienso mal de ti — necesitaba decírselo.

—No quiero que nada cambie por la estupidez que hice.

—No te preocupes, todo está bien. —Me hubiese encantado decirle que podía besarme de nuevo, pero tenía que respetar lo que había empezado con Toneri. Lo que me pasaba con él aún no podía explicármelo bien, era algo extraño. Hanabi apareció con un par de pizzas del frigo y se acercó a mí.

—Oye, tengo que dejarte, creo que una chica por aquí quiere que le prepare la cena. —Hanabi me sonrió.

—Jajaja, está bien, que sigáis disfrutando.

—Gracias de nuevo, estamos hablando

—Adiós, Hinata. —Colgué y miré a Hanabi con la ceja levantada.

—¿Después de una hamburguesa quieres cenar pizza?

—No te parece demasiado, ¿no? —Parecía que esperaba que le riñese de alguna forma.

—Es tu día — sonreí —, aprovéchate.

Nos sonreímos mutuamente y nos fuimos juntas a la cocina a hacer las pizzas en el horno. Parecía una auténtica tontería, pero para mí era más de lo que podía haber soñado. Llevaba muchísimo tiempo haciéndolo todo sola, hasta el hecho de poner la mesa para cenar, y tener a Hanabi en la cocina acompañándome mientras todo aquello se hacía solo, era un paso gigante en nuestra relación. Parecía que por fin habíamos aprendido a acércanos la una a la otra y que podíamos tener una buena relación.

**. . . . . .**

Después de un sábado perfecto y un domingo de relax completo, la rutina volvía a formar parte de nuestras vidas. Estuve tentada en más de una ocasión de llamar a Toneri para terminar el fin de semana con él, pero teniendo en cuenta la reunión familiar que me contó, no quería molestarlo. Llegué a la oficina, después de dejar a Hanabi, más contenta que nunca. Tenía un montón de ganas de pasar tiempo con Toneri, de preguntarle qué tal le había ido su reunión y, sobre todo, de contarle mis cosas. Quería compartir mis cosas con él y que lo nuestro avanzase de forma más profunda.

—Buenos días — dije al llegar sonriente a la oficina.

—Buenos días — respondieron todos al unísono.

—Todo bien, ¿no? — preguntó Kiba.

—Sí, perfectamente — respondí.

—¿Otra vez Toneri te ha dado guerra? — Kurenai me miró.

—No, ni nos hemos visto este fin de semana.

—Cualquiera diría lo contrario — Shino comenzó a reírse. Me senté dispuesta a trabajar. El ánimo que tenía y la positividad que sentía me daban fuerzas para enfrentar informes sin parar.

—Tu sex simbol ya ha llegado, por si querías saberlo — dijo Kurenai.

—¿Toneri está ya aquí? —pregunté mirando hacia su despacho.

—Llegó apenas hace 5 minutos y preguntó por ti — dijo Shino —, imagino que quiere los informes del fin de semana.

—O quizás pasar un buen rato — Kiba era experto en hacer comentarios de ese tipo. Me puse a toda velocidad a organizar las ventas del fin de semana y los balances para entregárselos. Me había despertado con bastantes ganas de esta con él.

—Tranquila, que no se va a escapar — dijo Shino al mirar cómo intentaba hacerlo todo a la velocidad de la luz.

—Quién sabe — respondió Kurenai con retintín. Volví a ignorar sus bromas, aunque no sin antes sacarles la lengua a modo de burla. En cuanto tuve todo el papeleo necesario, me dirigí a su despacho sin perder más tiempo y llamé a la puerta.

—¿Sí? — escuche del otro lado.

—Soy Hinata — respondí.

—Pasa y cierra la puerta. —Entré con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aunque él parecía bastante estresado. Apenas me había saludado y estaba mirando la pantalla de su ordenador y tecleando como un loco.

—¿Pasa algo? — pregunté.

—Lo de siempre — respondió sin más.

—¿Qué es lo de siempre?

—Me presionan con el tema de las acciones y el dinero, no sé bien qué hacer, ¿has traído las ventas del fin de semana? —Le entregué los informes y se puso a mirarlos sin emoción ninguna.

—Esto sigue igual, las ventas no aumentan demasiado — dijo mirando todo al detalle.

—Quizás es cuestión de hacer campañas de publicidad, etc...

—Ahora no tengo la cabeza para eso, los socios me presionan con que los deje entrar y cada vez me parece mejor idea, estoy harto de vivir así de estresado.

—Relájate... —Toneri dejó los informes encima de la mesa y se echó para atrás en su silla, resoplando. Entendía que estaba en un momento bastante difícil, no quería estar en su pellejo.

—¿Cómo fue tu fin de semana? ¿Qué tal la familia?

—Todo igual que siempre, ¿tú?

—Bien, todo va mejorando con Hanabi, fuimos a... —Toneri levantó la mano, interrumpiéndome. Cogió su teléfono y empezó a mandar un mensaje. Me quedé un poco desubicada, había empezado a contarle todo ilusionada, pero parecía no importarle demasiado.

—Ya, sigue — dijo mientras dejaba el móvil en la mesa.

—El caso es que...

Alguien llamó a la puerta del despacho, interrumpiéndome de nuevo. Toneri dio luz verde para que abriesen la puerta y vi la cara de Hotaru. Por su gesto de sorpresa, seguramente no esperaba verme allí, aunque a mí ella tampoco me agradaba demasiado.

—¿Sí? — le preguntó Toneri.

—Solo venía a traerte esto... — Hotaru se acercó al escritorio y dejó la cartera de Toneri encima.

—¡Mi cartera! — dijo sorprendido — me he vuelto loco buscándola esta mañana.

—Te la dejaste ayer en casa.

Esa frase me sentó como mil cuchillos atravesándome el cuerpo. Me quedé completamente blanca al escucharla.

—Gracias — le guiñó un ojo —, puedes volver a tu puesto.

—De nada — Hotaru no se cortó en sonreírle y devolverle el guiño. Estaba paralizada, mirando la cartera.

—¿Qué me estabas contando? — Toneri me miró, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. —Lo miraba directamente a los ojos, sin saber bien si gritarle o irme de allí sin más. —¿Qué te pasa? — preguntó, como si la cosa no fuese con él.

—¿Te has dejado la cartera en casa de Hotaru por alguna razón?

—Vamos... No seas celosa...

—No me has respondido.

—Te dije que quería divertirme el fin de semana, no entiendo el problema.

—Te refieres a acostarte con ella.

—Tampoco tengo que darte mil explicaciones de lo que hago —respondió.

—¿No tienes que darme explicaciones? — me estaba enfadando cada vez más, pero tenía el corazón encogido.

—Te invité a casa y no quisiste, no tengo la cabeza para guardarle el luto a nadie — se echó para atrás, sin importarle nada.

Lo miré a los ojos y me puse de pie. La rabia era lo único que podía experimentar, quería gritarle y partirle la cara. Apreté los puños, sin saber bien qué hacer, y decidí que marcharme sería lo más prudente. No podía controlar todo ese cóctel de sentimientos y sabía que podía hacer algo de lo que me podía arrepentir.

—¿Te vas a ir así? ¿Enfadada? — parecía que no le dolía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

—Dile a Hotaru que te acompañe — respondí dirigiéndome a la salida.

—De entre todas tu eres mi favorita, vamos, no te enfades. —Me di la vuelta y volví a acercarme a él. —Ven, hablemos las cosas — me trataba como si fuese una idiota.

Me puse justamente frente a él y agaché un poco la cabeza, acercándola cada vez más. Toneri comenzaba a sonreír mientras me repetía que no tenía por qué enfadarme, que yo era su favorita, la más importante, pero por la rabia mi mano se movió solo y acabé dándole una bofetada.

—¿Qué haces? — dio un salto en la silla y comenzó a sobarse.

—Agradece que no te dejo sin dientes.

Salí del despacho y cogí mis cosas, enfurecida. En ese momento podía haber destrozado toda la oficina, pero no quería dar el espectáculo. Me sentía utilizada y me daba vergüenza admitir que había apostado todo por Toneri, cuando me advirtieron mil veces la clase de hombre que era. A pesar de las preguntas de mis compañeros salí de allí sin dar ningún tipo de explicación. Si quería, podía despedirme, me daba exactamente igual. Jamás me había sentido tan mal como ese día, ni tan utilizada, y la culpa había sido solo mía, por ser una verdadera estúpida.

Era temprano para estar fuera de la oficina, pero no quería quedarme allí. Toneri podía tomar la decisión que quiera conmigo, como echarme por haberme ido, me daba igual. Necesitaba tomar aire e intentar sentirme mejor. Cogí el coche y me pasé un par de horas dando vueltas sin rumbo alguno, simplemente escuchando música. Intentaba poner en orden mis sentimientos y tratar de que no me doliera la situación, sin embargo, todo estaba demasiado fresco.

Que Toneri era mujeriego desde su divorcio no era ningún secreto. Fui bastante tonta al pensar que podía enamorarse de nuevo y sobre todo de mí, cambiando poco a poco, pero estaba comprobado que no. Quería tener su libertad y amigas, no comprometerse con nadie. Lo que peor me sentaba, más que lo que había pasado con Hotaru, era el sentimiento de vergüenza que tenía por dentro. Me sentía demasiado tonta, como jamás antes, y me tocaba asumir que había sido demasiado ciega. Mis compañeros no pararon de decirlo todo el tiempo, y, aunque había algo en mi interior que los escuchaba, prefería ignorarlos dándomelas de importante.

Decidí aparcar el coche y dar un paseo por uno de los parques principales de la ciudad. Siempre me había venido bien caminar cuando me sentía bastante estresada, me relajaba. Ver a la gente hacer deporte o a las personas mayores pasear tranquilamente me transmitía algo de paz. Mi móvil había sonado en más de una ocasión durante la mañana, pero no había echado demasiada cuenta. Podía imaginar que Kurenai, Shino y Kiba estaban preocupados, aunque no me sentía con fuerzas para explicarles nada. No quería oír eso de "ya te lo dije" o "estamos hartos de advertirte", me daba bastante pereza.

Ante tanta insistencia, miré las llamadas y me di cuenta de que una de ellas era de Sasuke. Con él era la única persona con la que me apetecería tener alguna conversación, así que no dudé en devolvérsela.

—Hola, Hinata — respondió.

—Hola, Sasuke, he visto que me has llamado...

—Si, quería decirte que mañana tenemos un acto oficial de voluntariado, no quiero que faltes esta vez.

—Gracias por llamarme, Hanabi no me ha contado nada.

—Quería asegurarme que lo sabías, para que te vea presente y no faltes.

—Eres genial... — intenté poner toda la emoción del mundo, pero no me salía perfecto

—Oye... ¿Te pasa algo?

—No, nada...

—¿Segura?

—Simplemente salí a pasear, no han salido hoy las cosas bien en el trabajo y estoy muy agobiada.

—¿Sola?

—Sí, no me siento bien para compartir tiempo con nadie.

—¿Dónde estás?

—En el parque nuevo, ¿por qué?

—Espera cinco minutos, voy para allá

—No, no tienes porqué...

—He dicho que voy—interrumpió—no me gusta el tono que te escucho, creo que necesitas compañía. —No me dio tiempo a volver a decir nada ni a llamarlo de nuevo. Me senté en un banco intentando que me cogiese la llamada, no quería que dejase el trabajo, y menos por mí, pero fue algo imposible. Los cinco minutos que me dijo que tardaría fueron completamente literales. Me sorprendí demasiado al ver la rapidez con la que llegó y me encontró.

—Oye, no tenías que...

—Vamos, Hinata — interrumpió—, ya estoy aquí, ya te aguantas. —Sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué haces fuera de la oficina? ¿Te han echado? —Empezó a hacer mil preguntas y no sabía por dónde comenzar. Cualquier historia era mejor que contarle la verdad. Sin embargo, no quería mentirle como había hecho anteriormente. Cuanto antes reconociera lo tonta que había sido, antes se me pasaría.

—Había empezado una especie de relación con mi jefe... Y bueno, en resumen, mientras yo empezaba a tomármelo en serio, él se divertía con otras compañeras de la oficina.

—¿Te ha engañado?

—Pues no se puede llamar así, la verdad es que tampoco me había prometido la luna...

—¿Y te has ido de la oficina?

—Después de darle una fuerte bofetada, sí.

—¿Le has dado una bofetada? — abrió los ojos sorprendido. —Es algo que no me esperaba de ti, pareces tranquila.

—Me dejé llevar por la ira... Lo mismo me he ganado un despido, quién sabe...

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—Iré mañana a trabajar y si me echa, pues buscaré otra cosa, he sentido demasiada rabia y me he dejado llevar, pero te aseguro que en mi mente pensaba a hacer peores cosas... —Sasuke se sentó a mi lado, sin decir mucho más.

—Es normal que a vece actuemos por impulsos, no te puede culpar de nada y más si sientes que han jugado contigo.

—Por eso he venido a dar una vuelta, no podía estar allí sentada mirándolo con normalidad.

—¿Él se siente arrepentido? —Estuve a punto de reírme, pero me contuve.

—¿Arrepentido? Le parece de lo más normal, el solo quiere chicas y vivir la vida.

—¿Y tú lo sabias?

—Algo, pero ya sabes que una se vuelve ciega y quiere creer en cuentos de hadas. —En ese momento volví a sentirme súper mal y agaché la cabeza.

—Vamos, ven, no te vengas abajo. —Sasuke se acercó a mí, y me abrazó fuertemente. Me reconfortaba muchísimo tenerlo al lado, aunque no pudiese librarme de ese sentimiento de vergüenza que se había instalado en mi interior.

—He sido una tonta...

—Yo no quería decírtelo tan abiertamente, pero sí, un poco tonta pareces—bromeó. Lo abracé fuertemente y comencé a sonreír. Sasuke era el único que conseguía hacerme sentir mejor con solo un par de palabras. Tenía el poder de conseguir que me relajase completamente.

—Vamos, vales mucho, no tienes que sufrir por nadie.

—Gracias...

Cuando nos separamos, volvimos a quedarnos como siempre, mirándonos el uno al otro. No entendía por qué nos pasaba siempre eso o quizás yo era la que lo provocaba, pero me sentí de nuevo atraída por él. Tenerlo tan cerca y, sobre todo, en esos momentos de debilidad, me llevó a darle un pequeño beso en los labios. Sasuke se quedó quieto, sin hacer nada, sin corresponderlo.

—Creo que está bien, Hina, estás algo confundida... — se apartó de mí—, no quiero que me andes besando porque te haya fallado otra persona.

—No lo he hecho por eso... — respondí.

—Estás pasando un mal momento y puedes creer que sientes cosas por mí, créeme que no es momento para hacer esto. —dijo. Si me sentía mal por lo de Toneri, con lo de Sasuke ya quería que la tierra me tragase. Me levanté de allí y empecé a caminar para irme a casa.

—Hina, espera — Sasuke comenzó a seguirme.

—En serio, necesito tiempo a solas, por favor.

—No te enfades por lo que te he dicho, me gusta que me beses, pero quiero que estés segura.

—Sasuke — me paré y lo miré — necesito estar sola, por favor.

Lo volví a dejar solo por segunda vez y me marché. Podía estar sintiéndome mal por lo de Toneri, pero no lo había besado por eso. Sasuke me atraía, me gustaba, y tenía razón, no era el momento. Cogí mi coche y volví a dar vueltas intentando aclarar mis sentimientos. Todo se había descontrolado, no sabía bien qué iba a pasar con mi trabajo y con mi vida, necesitaba tiempo y espacio para relajarme.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Carol Martin, Aprendiendo de ti. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro contiende contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Después de no dormir en toda la noche y desayunar súper temprano, decidí tomar una actitud pasiva en cuanto al tema. Pensaba ir a la oficina y trabajar de forma profesional, ignorando todo lo que había pasado con Toneri. No pensaba jugarme mi puesto de trabajo por una persona como él, no merecía la pena. Sabía que lo que sentía se me iba a olvidar rápidamente, que no duraría para siempre, así que cuanto antes empezase mejor. No iba a hundirme por nadie y mucho menos por un hombre. A Toneri no le habían importado lo más mínimo mis sentimientos, así que no iba a quedarme sufriendo por él. La vida me enseñó a resolver mis problemas y a no depender de nadie, no me iba a quedar llorando desconsolada. Tenía demasiada fuerza en mi interior para sacar todo lo negativo fuera y luchar como siempre había hecho.

—Buenos días — saludé a mis compañeros al llegar a la oficina.

—Por fin — Kurenai me miró inmediatamente —, ayer te llamamos como mil veces, ¿qué paso?

—No quería hablar con nadie...

—Ya nos dimos cuenta — Dijo Kiba.

—Nada, descubrí que Toneri no solo se lo pasa bien conmigo, le di una bofetada y me fui a dar una vuelta. —después de aquella declaración me senté en mi escritorio y encendí mi ordenador, como si nada.

—¿Piensas decir eso y quedarte tan tranquila? — Shino me miraba con la boca abierta.

—Fue lo que pasó, resumido, y no quiero hablar más del tema, ya bastante tonta me siento.

—Ya te lo diji...

—No — interrumpí a Kiba inmediatamente, mirándolo fijamente —, no quiero escuchar esa frase.

—No es momento para reproches — le dijo Kurenai

—¿Pero te sientes bien? — preguntó Shino, preocupándose por mí.

—Sí, se me pasará, no estoy tan loca como para morirme por él — les sonreí a todos.

En ese mismo instante Toneri apareció en la oficina y clavó sus ojos en mí. A medida que se acercaba podía sentir que me iba a echar inmediatamente de la oficina, pero no fue así.

—Hinata, envíame por correo las ventas de ayer.

—Está bien — respondí con normalidad.

—Y cuando puedas, ven, tenemos que hablar.

—¿De qué? — lo mire desafiante.

—De... — miró a los demás, intentando hablar en voz baja —, ya sabes, ayer...

—Ah, de lo de ayer, tranquilo, no fue nada importante.

—Pero... Tendremos que hablar...

—No creo que nos tengamos que decir mucho al respecto — sonreí.

—Pero, tenemos que aclarar las cosas...

—No tenemos nada que aclarar, usted es el jefe y yo solo su asistente, a menos que sea de trabajo, no tenemos mucha más conversación, yo lo tengo claro ¿y usted?

—Pero...

—Ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer — le quité la mirada y me puse a trabajar. Me jugaba el puesto al hablarle así, pero ya llegados a ese momento, me daba igual. Se quedó un poco desconcertado y se fue a su despacho. Estaba acostumbrado a llevar la voz cantante y quería dejarle claro que conmigo no era así.

—Eres mi heroína — dijo Kiba entre risas.

—Tú déjale claro lo que somos las mujeres y el poder que tenemos, bien hecho — Kurenai me sonrió.

—Si cree que puede seguir conmigo después de lo de ayer está muy equivocado.

Me puse a trabajar en los informes, como hacía todos los días, y decidí pasar del tema. Me sentía un poco victoriosa al hacerle entender que no estaba sufriendo por él, que para mí ya no era nada importante. A mitad de la jornada y ya a punto de salir a comer, vi que Hotaru se dirigía y entraba en su despacho. Ya tenía todo el camino libre para hacer con él lo que quisiera y tenía que darme igual.

—No pierde el tiempo... — soltó Kiba.

—Eso veo — respondí.

—Que lo disfrute el tiempo que pueda, no creo que sea mucho — dijo Kurenai. Me quedé pensativa ante esa frase.

—¿Sabéis qué? Creo que va a ser menos tiempo de lo que piensa. —Me levanté y me dirigí al despacho. Se me había ocurrido devolvérsela y no dudé un solo momento en llevarlo a cabo. Tenía una pequeña espina clavada por lo tonta y utilizada que me había sentido, así que decidí vengarme.

—¿Sí? — escuché que Toneri respondió cuando llamé a su puerta.

No respondí nada, simplemente abrí. Hotaru estaba sentada muy cerca de él, relajadamente, y parecía que había interrumpido algo entre los dos.

—¿Necesitas algo? — preguntó.

—No, jefe, solo quería decirte que lo de anoche en mi casa me gustó mucho, si quieres podemos repetir hoy. —Hotaru miró a Toneri y este no supo qué decir. Podía apostar que no se esperaba que hiciese algo así.

—¿Lo de anoche? — preguntó Hotaru.

—No sé de qué habla.

—Vamos, Toneri, no te hagas el tonto — sonreí —, no creas que voy a olvidar todos los orgasmos que tuve.

Hotaru se levantó inmediatamente, sin preguntar nada más, y salió enfurecida del despacho. Toneri me miraba, sin reaccionar ante lo que había pasado.

—Que pase un buen día jefe, tengo cosas que hacer. —Me marché del despacho y empecé a recoger mis cosas.

—¿Te vas de nuevo? — preguntó Kiba.

—Es la hora de almorzar, además, tengo cosas que hacer.

—¿Ha pasado algo ahí dentro? — Kurenai me miraba, expectante.

—Simplemente, me he quedado tranquila.

Le guiñé un ojo a mis compañeros y salí de allí con la cabeza bien alta. No me había hecho falta golpearlo ni destrozarle el despacho entero con mi rabia el día anterior, con solo una frase lo fastidié más que con cualquier otra cosa. Pensé que quizás con eso sí que me había ganado el despido, aunque no me importaba nada. Me sentía liberada y me dejé llevar por mis impulsos. Toneri ya no significaba nada para mí y estaba segura de que yo tampoco para él. Me había equivocado al elegirlo, pero al igual que aprendí de todos los errores que tuve con Hanabi, en el amor no me iba a quedar atrás.

**. . . . . .**

Llegué un poco tarde a acto de voluntariado del que me había hablado Sasuke, pero apenas se notó. Los padres de los alumnos parecían estar bastante comprometidos con el tema, no cabía ni un alma más. Habían vuelto instalar una especie de escenario y bastantes sillas. En uno de los laterales de nuevo pusieron mesas con algunos tentempiés y el ambiente parecía bastante agradable. No pude identificar a primera vista a Hanabi, entre tanta gente, pero no tardé en reconocerla. Estaba sentada en primera fila, junto a otros alumnos y a Sasuke.

En cuanto terminó de reproducirse una especie de película corta que habían realizado en clase, todos subieron para hablar. Empecé a aplaudir eufórica, más fuerte que los demás, me sentía completamente orgullosa de ellos. Sasuke me vio en seguida y Hanabi no tardó mucho tampoco en darse cuenta de que estaba allí. Les sonreí a ambos y recibí lo mismo por parte de ellos. Hanabi dio un paso adelante y comenzó a hablar delante de todo el mundo, como jamás la había visto. Parecía una autentica experta, explicaba todo de manera clara y los demás la escuchaban embobados. No tenía ni idea de que mi hermana tenía esa capacidad, me quedé realmente sorprendida.

El resto del acto, con algunas intervenciones de Sasuke y otras más de Hanabi, fue bastante emotivo. Por lo que podía observar, muchos alumnos se habían prestado a dar ayuda a los demás y el proyecto iba viento en popa. No podía sentirme más orgullosa por los dos y me arrepentí de haberme perdido la primera sesión por estar con el imbécil de Toneri. En cuanto terminó, me acerqué rápidamente a felicitar a ambos. Hanabi se veía muy contenta y se le notaba en la cara, los ojos le brillaban. Accedió a darme un pequeño abrazo y Sasuke nos miró orgulloso por lo que habíamos logrado.

—Lo habéis hecho genial — sonreí.

—Gracias por venir a vernos, ha sido importante para nosotros —Sasuke miró a Hanabi.

—No pienso perderme ni una más, os lo aseguro. —Una alumna, que había visto alguna que otra vez al lado de Hanabi, apareció para buscarla. Se había integrado súper bien en aquel instituto, con todos aquellos chicos, y me encantaba ver cómo había evolucionado.

—¿Damos un paseo? — propuso Sasuke.

—Claro — asentí con la cabeza. Cogimos un par de refrescos y empezamos a caminar por el patio de aquel instituto.

—Me alegra que todo el proyecto esté saliendo ben, lo estáis haciendo genial — dije contenta.

—Ellos son quienes hacen todo el trabajo, yo solo los oriento, ¿qué tal te fue el día? ¿estás mejor? — preguntó.

—Sí, la verdad es que me di cuenta de que el camino que estaba tomando no era el adecuado.

—Seguro que pronto encontrarás el que necesitas.

—Creo que lo he tenido delante demasiado tiempo.

Me paré en seco y me puse frente a él. Con todo lo que pasó con Toneri entendí qué era lo que sentía por Sasuke y por qué era diferente. Con mi jefe era todo lujuria, pero en el fondo no había nada más. Sin embargo, con él no solo había atracción física, sino sentimientos más intensos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — preguntó. Me acerqué a él y lo rodeé con mis brazos. Aproveché que habíamos llegado a un lugar en el que prácticamente estábamos a solas y en el que me sentía bastante cómoda para dar el paso que necesitábamos.

—Contigo he aprendido mucho, y no solo me gustas como hombre, sino que siento que podemos ser amigos, amantes y todo lo que queramos.

—Pero...

—No estoy confundida como crees, Sasuke, sé que mi mejor elección eres tú.

—Hinata, ¿estás segura? —Asentí con la cabeza y Sasuke me agarró por la cintura.

—Y tú, ¿quieres? — pregunté.

Sasuke se acercó lentamente y me besó. Aquel contacto entre él y yo me supo a gloria y saber que podía estar comenzando con el hombre indicado me emocionaba. Después de un par de minutos, miré instintivamente hacia mi derecha, sentía que alguien estaba cerca de nosotros. Pude identificar a Hanabi perfectamente, que nos miraba con la boca abierta. Me separé rápidamente de Sasuke y me acerqué a ella, para darle algún tipo de explicación. No quería que se enterase así de las cosas y que pensase mal de nosotros.

—Hanabi... —Mi hermana me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo, haciéndome entender en ese momento que gozaba de toda su aprobación. Seguramente le había sorprendido vernos, pero por cómo reaccionó, no le desagradó para nada.

—Las chicas van a dar una vuelta... — dijo Hanabi, como pidiéndome permiso.

—Ve, tranquila.

—Pero van a llegar un poco tarde, quieren ir al cine y eso.

—No te preocupes, avísame más tarde dónde estás, no hay problema.

—Súper. —Salió casi corriendo hacia un grupo de chicas que había en el fondo y observé cómo se iban y reían junto a otro grupo de chicos.

—Creo que el de la camisa azul, Konohamaru, le gusta un poco —Sasuke me miró riéndose.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Bueno, ya sabes que tienen edad para esas cosas...

—Parece que por fin encontramos todos nuestro lugar — lo volví a rodear con mis brazos.

—Nos lo merecemos.

Volvimos a fundirnos en un beso, mostrándonos las ganas que teníamos el uno del otro. Con Sasuke a mi lado podía seguir aprendiendo cómo ser mejor persona y seguramente me ofrecía la estabilidad que necesitaba. Había tomado el camino correcto, lo sentía en mi interior, y mi vida había cambiado por completo. Tenía a Hanabi a mi lado, siendo cada vez más cercana a mí, y la felicidad que Sasuke me ofrecía no se comparaba con nada en el mundo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Carol Martin, Aprendiendo de ti. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que es una adaptación, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro contiende contenido sexual y palabras vulgares. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

Las decisiones de Toneri le llevaron a perder en poco menos de un año la empresa y finalmente sus socios se hicieron con todas las acciones. A pesar de tener alguna que otra discusión durante ese proceso, supimos mantener la distancia y conservé mi empleo sin ningún problema.

Trabajé duro para que mis compañeros permaneciesen a mi lado y fuimos, prácticamente, los únicos que sobrevivimos al cambio. La oficina se remodeló por completo y comenzamos a tener compañeros nuevos, con los que pudimos crear un muy buen ambiente de trabajo.

Hanabi tuvo algún que otra decepciona amorosa, pero terminó saliendo con uno de los chicos de voluntariado. Al principio fui un poco reacia y me costaba verla tan enamorada y con novio, pero tenía que aceptar que ya había comenzado otra etapa de su vida, además Konohamaru parecía un buen chico.

Los fines de semana se volvieron sagrados para nosotras y aprovechábamos para hacer toda clase de cosas juntas. Nuestra relación se fue afianzando cada vez más, siendo todo lo que siempre nos merecimos.

Sasuke y yo no volvimos a separarnos desde aquel beso en el patio del instituto. En seguida formó parte de nuestra vida y se convirtió en una especie de padre y protector para Hanabi. La aconsejaba y la ayudaba, e incluso ella le contaba cosas que ni siquiera me decía a mí.

Mi vida no era perfecta, sin embargo, era todo lo que necesitaba. Los cambios que viví me ayudaron a ser mejor, a aprender de mí misma y de los demás, ofreciéndome toda la felicidad que necesitaba.


End file.
